


Цветок лимонного дерева

by logastr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU from the beginning, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ с момента смерти кхала Дрого. Дейенерис не взошла на костер, не потеряла ребенка, драконы не родились. Бабочка вхмахнула крылом, и все изменилось. Иногда - до неузнаваемости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Эта история еще не закончена. 

О, вы встали и уходите? Я вас понимаю. Я и сама очень не люблю незаконченные истории. Как-то в одной старой книге я прочитала сказку про трех принцесс, запертых в башне. Трое рыцарей: король с Севера, князь из Норвоса и принц Драконьего камня — должны были освободить их. Но книга была такая старая, что в ней недоставало страниц, и история обрывалась на самом интересном месте. 

Я очень злилась. 

Злилась, потому что думала, что там, на этой самой потерянной странице — счастливый конец. Любовь. Свадьба. 

Но моя собственная история научила меня тому, что счастье не бывает вожделенным призом, за который надо бороться. Большое счастье состоит из малого: улыбки ребенка, мимолетного поцелуя, лимонного дерева под окном. 

Я не знаю, чем закончится моя история и что ждет меня впереди. Но я живу, и я — счастлива. 

Об этом я и хочу вам рассказать. Возвращайтесь. Послушайте историю Дейенерис Таргариен и её лимонного дерева.


	2. Часть первая. Глава 1.

— Мы должны торопиться, кхалиси, — сир Джорах склонился над больным кхалом, но смотрел на нее. — Он умрет до рассвета. Кхаласар перейдет к другому, и вы и ваше дитя будете в опасности.

Дени попыталась ему возразить, но и сама понимала, что кровные всадники в лучшем случае захотят, чтобы она присоединилась к старухам в Дош Кхалине, как подобает настоящей кхалиси после смерти мужа. 

— Ты не можешь умереть, — шептала она, целуя горячий лоб и щеки Дрого, которого била лихорадка. — Ты обещал мне завоевать Железный Трон для нашего сына, помнишь?

Сир Джорах отошел в сторону, чтобы не мешать ей, но Дени видела, как он обеспокоен, как нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу, ожидая ее решения. 

— Мне надо подумать, — сказала она ему, поднимаясь. — Куда мне бежать? Не вы ли, сир, говорили мне, что куда бы я не пошла, убийцы узурпатора последуют за мной?

— Мы можем пойти на восток, к Миэрину, а там сесть на корабль и уплыть в Ий Тии или еще дальше. Я клянусь, что буду защищать вас и умру за вас, если понадобится.

Дени видела его решимость и не могла не признать справедливость его слов. Но разве могла она покинуть своего мужа на смертном одре? Быть может, правильнее будет подчиниться воле богов и отправиться в Дош Кхалин? При мысли о том, что ей всю жизнь придется провести посреди старух в диком городе, полном украденных богов, по ее спине побежали мурашки. Нет! Она должна спасти себя от этой участи. 

— Ради твоего сына, которого я ношу под сердцем, — сказала она Дрого и поцеловала его в горячие губы.

Сиру Джораху она велела приготовить все для отъезда, быть начеку и ждать ее. 

— И скажите моим ко, пусть никого не пускают в шатер до утра. Кхал умирает и я хочу провести с ним последние часы.

Ночь упала на степь, словно лошадиная попона — плотная и душная. Дени вытянулась рядом с мужем и гладила его горячий лоб, и грудь, и плечи. Ей хотелось забыться, хотелось, чтобы эта ночь была самой долгой в ее жизни, но на деле она промчалась ужаленной слепнем кобылой. Дени ждала, что вместе с темнотой на стоянку кхаласара опустится тишина, но всю ночь слышала ругань, шум и пьяные крики. Они делят мой кхаласар между собой, — догадалась Дени. Решают, кто будет новым кхалом вместо моего мужа. 

— Мое солнце и звезды, — сказала Дени, глотая слезы, — прости меня.

Дрого, который метался в жару, блуждая разумом уже где-то в небесных полях, повернул голову на ее голос и словно бы увидел свою среброволосую кхалиси в последний миг своей жизни. Взгляд на секунду стал осмысленным и ярким, но потом снова погас. Дыхание кхала остановилось, и Дени упала на его грудь, рыдая и разрывая на себе одежду. 

Она почти не почувствовала, как сир Джорах вывел ее в отверстие в задней стенке шатра, которое проделал своим мечом, как усадил ее на коня впереди себя и тронул стремена. 

Дени смутно слышала крики, сквозь жаркие слезы видела костры, горящие там и тут. В языках пламени она видела тени людей и животных — огромного волка и свирепого льва, сцепившихся в смертельной схватке, оленя с грозными рогами на голове и кровожадных стервятников, налетающих на него, летучих мышей, с головами женщин, и оживших мертвецов. Дени казалось, что с ней, с ее жизнью свершалось какое-то древнее и страшное колдовство. И сколько бы конь сира Джораха не удалялся от становища и мертвого кхала, тени и огни не отступали. Дени обхватила руками свой живот, своего ребенка и крикнула теням, что они его не получат. 

Очнулась Дени от того, что сир Джорах остановил коня, спешился и спустил ее на землю. Дени ничего не чувствовала. Когда сир Джорах подал ей бурдюк с кумысом, она сделала глоток, но не ощутила вкуса — словно тени все-таки забрали ее душу или она умерла вместе с ее Солнцем и Звездами. 

Вспомнив о Дрого, Дени вдруг стало стыдно и горько из-за того, что она сбежала, даже не похоронив мужа, как подобает, не омыв его тело свежей водой, настоянной на травах, не принеся в жертву его любимого коня — огромного вороного жеребца. Жеребца, который значил для Дрого куда больше, чем Железный Трон для нее. 

Дени легла на траву. Пусть боги заберут ее жизнь, и она на коленях поползет вымаливать у Дрого прощения за свое предательство! 

Но сир Джорах, как видно, не разделял ее раскаяния, и не мог так просто дать ей умереть. Через некоторое время она почувствовала, как он взял ее на руки и перенес на расстеленные одеяла. Он заботится обо мне, — думала Дени, вглядываясь в хмурое лицо рыцаря — но зачем он увез меня от моего мужа? 

— Если вам хочется плакать, кхалиси, — сказал сир Джорах по своему истолковав ее внимательный взгляд, — плачьте, не стоит меня стесняться. Вы горюете, но вам скоро станет легче. И ваш ребенок… ради него вы должны быть сильной. 

Дени вложила свою руку в широкую ладонь рыцаря. 

— Я постараюсь, — сказал она ему. — Ради моего сына. А ты будь сильным ради меня, сир.

— Я вас не оставлю, — ответил сир Джорах тихо. — Отдыхайте, скоро нам снова придется отправиться в путь.

Дени вытянулась на своем ложе и посмотрела на гаснущие на рассветном небе звезды.   
Они остановились прямо посреди высоких трав дотракийского моря. Только теперь Дени заметила, что ее рыцарь не позабыл о Серебрянке — она прихватывала сочную траву рядом с конем Мормонта. Большие седельные сумки были туго набиты всем необходимым в долгом пусти, у них был запас кумыса, воды и вяленой конины. Одеяла, на которых лежала Дени, были взяты из ее собственного шатра — самые мягкие и теплые одеяла во всем кхаласаре. 

Дени благодарно посмотрела на сира Джораха, который сидел рядом с ней, прикрыв глаза. Она решила, что не будет думать о нем плохо — он спас ее от ужасной участи, а быть может и от смерти. Поэтому она не станет гадать, куда и зачем он хочет ее увезти. Дени всматривалась в его лицо и старалась найти в его простых чертах что-то приятное. В конце концов она вспомнила, что у сира Джораха добрая улыбка. «Просто он сейчас устал и не улыбается», — подумала она, засыпая. 

Сир Джорах разбудил ее поздним утром. Она поднялась, разминая затекшие за ночь ноги и стараясь не обращать внимания на ноющую боль в пояснице. Сначала она отказалась от нехитрого завтрака, который предложил ей сир Джорах, но вдоволь напившись воды, почувствовала голод, и все-таки поела запеченной с земляными орехами баранины и козьего сыра. Только доев все, она заметила, что сам сир Джорах ничего не ест. Когда она спросила его об этом, он ответил, что позавтракал до ее пробуждения. «А вам нужно есть за двоих, кхалиси». 

Сир Джорах предложил ей снова сесть на его коня впереди, а Серебрянку вести сзади, но Дени решила, что если они будут передвигаться верхом, то смогут ехать быстрее. 

— За нами ведь может быть погоня?

— Я надеюсь, что кровники Дрого так заняты дележом кхаласара, что им будет не до нас. Но все может статься, кхалиси. Будь по вашему.

Сир Джорах усадил ее в седло, и она вспомнила еще одну его черту, которая ей всегда нравилась — крепкие руки с широкими мозолистыми ладонями. 

Они ехали целый день, только однажды остановившись у канавы с водой, чтобы лошади могли напиться. 

— Почва становится все более влажной. — заметила она, глядя на то, какие глубокие следы оставляют в земле копыта. — Мы близко к реке?

— Я надеюсь на это, кхалиси. Мы приближаемся к Скахазадхану, только гораздо восточнее, чем нам нужно, чтобы попасть в Миэрин, как я задумал раньше. Ночью невозможно было уйти сразу на запад, потому что как раз в западной части стойбища собирались те, кого нам надо было бы избегать.

— Ты знаешь, что там произошло?

— Знаю, чем началось. Поно объявил себя новым кхалом, но Чхако и его братья отказались ему подчиняться.

— Братьев у Чхако шестнадцать, и у всех семьи, у многих взрослые сыновья и много мужчин — рабов.

— Именно так, кхалиси, — сир Джорах кивнул, подтверждая, что она мыслит в правильном направлении. — Чхако выставил бойцов, Поно выставил бойцов и начался поединок, который не выявил победителя. Но многие, кто только смотрел, выбирали сторону Чхако. И Поно, понимая, что только теряет сторонников, приказал своим ко снимать кхаласар со стойбища. А Чхако хотелось продолжать драку…

— Чтобы еще больше тех, кто только смотрел, захотели присоединиться к нему.

— Да. И было еще много тех, кто воспользовавшись суматохой, решил взять чужих женщин и выпить чужого вина. Через восточный конец, в котором как раз стояли женские шатры, мы и выбирались из разбушевавшегося кхаласара. 

Дени представила себе, чем для нее и ее ребенка могла закончиться эта ночь, если бы не сир Джорах, и поежилась. 

— Как ты думаешь, сир, не может ли быть за нами погони?

Сир Джорах ответил, нахмуря брови: 

— Не хотелось бы мне вас пугать, кхалиси, но может. Новоявленному кхалу, кто бы им не стал, слава богам, не до нас, от них я не жду погони, но вот кровники кхала да и ваши дотракийские охранники, могут доставить нам неприятности.

Дени вспомнила суровые лица кровников Дрого. Они не слишком любили ее, потому что она была чужестранкой. Кроме того, Дрого нарушил обычаи дотракийцев, отказавшись делить с кровниками свою сереброволосую жену. 

— По обычаям дотракийцев, кровники должны отправиться за Дрого в ночные земли. Но сначала они обязаны доставить овдовевшую кхалиси в Дош Кхалин, к Матери Гор. Они могут попытаться догнать нас, чтобы выполнить заветы предков.

— Что ж, тогда нам нужно ехать быстрее, сир, — сказала Дени и пришпорила свою кобылку. Если станется так, как говорит сир Джорах, ее отвезут в Дош Кхалин, это правда, а вот он скорее всего погибнет, защищая ее. Этого Дени не хотелось даже больше, чем самой отправляться к Матери гор.

Когда на небе снова начали зажигаться звезды, их тропу пересек широкий ручей. Они свернули и проехали несколько миль по его руслу пока ручей не превратился в небольшую реку. На одном из берегов сир Джорах приметил три раскидистых чинара, растущих из одного корня. 

— Устроимся здесь на ночлег, кхалиси, — предложил он.

К тому времени Дени так устала, что согласилась бы даже если бы это место и не было таким удобным. 

Они спешились. Пока сир Джорах освобождал коней от поклажи, Дени принялась вытаскивать из тюков одеяла и устраивать их ночлег. Между толстых узловатых корней дерева как раз было достаточно место для двоих. Дени постелила два одеяла на землю и одно оставила для того, чтобы накрыться. 

К тому времени, как она закончила, сир Джорах разжег небольшой костер. Дени с наслаждением вытянулась на одеяле, глядя на пляшущие языки пламени. 

— Если вы подождете немного, я сделаю горячую похлебку из дикого овса и сушеного мяса. Не слишком подходящая еда для вас, уж не обессудьте, — сказал сир Джорах.

В его голосе Дени слышала голод и усталость — тоже, что мучило и ее саму. 

Она смотрела на огонь, и ее глаза сами собой начали слипаться… В маленьком пламени она увидела танец: мелькали крылья, длинные шеи и изящные головы с золотыми глазками. Драконы…

Дени встрепенулась от поразившей ее мысли: 

— Сир Джорах! — воскликнула она. — Мои драконьи яйца! Они остались в шатре!

Рыцарь, который от ее крика чуть не уронил в костер котелок с похлебкой, рассмеялся, когда понял, о чем это она. 

— Нет, дитя, — сказал он. — Я прихватил их в суматохе.

Он подвесил котелок над огнем, и принес Дени ящик с яйцами, который все это время был привязан к его седлу сзади. 

Дени почувствовала такую радость, когда открыла ящик и потрогала гладкую и теплую поверхность яиц, что с трудом сдержала крики и визги, словно девчонка, встретившая потерянных сестер или братьев. 

Она свернулась калачиком на своем ложе, и прижала черное с красными прожилками яйцо к своей груди. Впервые со смерти Дрого горе отступило от нее. Она уснула быстро и крепко, так и не дождавшись ужина. И не видела снов. 

Солнце было уже высоко, когда Дени проснулась голодная, как настоящий дракон. Сир Джорах уже поднялся и сидел на корнях чинар, поправляя правилом длинный кинжал. 

Глядя, как Дени набросилась на вчерашнюю похлебку, застывшую и теперь больше похожую на кашу, сир Джорах сказал: 

— Простите, что не стал будить вас вчера, кхалиси. Очень уж спокойно вы спали. Стряпня-то моя лучше горячей…

— Офень фкусно, — сказала Дени, вылавливая руками куски мяса и запихивая их в рот. — Фто? Фто смефного?   
Сир Джорах не отвечал и только все сильнее смеялся. Дени пыталась изобразить недовольство, но и сама не смогла удержаться и расхохоталась, едва добрала последние крошки из котелка. Вряд ли кто-то мог назвать сира Джораха симпатичным человеком, но его улыбка придавала Дени сил, а его смех оказался глубоким и заразительным.

— Кажется, я впервые слышу, как ты смеешься, сир. — сказала Дени, вытирая руки о штаны.

— Простите меня, кхалиси. — ответил сир Джорах, — давайте я вымою котелок. Нам надо собираться…

Дени вздохнула. 

— Жаль, что надо уезжать отсюда, — сказала она, окидывая взглядом их стоянку, — такое красивое место.

Высоко поднявшееся солнце заливало все вокруг, но до полудня — пика жары — было еще далеко и воздух был кристально-прозрачным, ярким и свежим. Речка, по берегу которой они дошли сюда, терялась в густой траве дотракийского моря, которая, казалось, хочет сжать узкую журчащую ленту в своем зеленом кулаке, так чтобы ее вовсе не стало. Но не тут-то было, речка текла, извивалась, обтекала камни и вымывала заводи. Чинары, под которыми Дени и сир Джорах устроили свой лагерь, выросли на берегу одной из таких заводей. Здесь река словно остановилась отдохнуть и поэтому смогла напоить не только траву, но и деревья.   
Дени погладила узловатый корень чинара, словно желая почувствовать, как вода течет по ним к стволу, поднимается к вершинам, которые образовывали огромный единый шелестящий на ветру купол. 

Сир Джорах проследил за взглядом Дени, но она видела, что он вряд ли разделяет ее восторг. 

— Здесь довольно глубоко, — сказала Дени, подойдя к берегу. — Я хочу вымыться.

Она сняла безрукавку и размотала широкий шерстяной пояс, поддерживающий живот. Скинула сапоги. Немного поколебалась, прежде чем стащить шаровары. Оглянулась на сира Джораха — не смотрит ли? Тот скатывал одеяла и не смотрел в ее сторону. 

В заводи оказалось ей чуть выше пояса. Вода была темной от ила и глины на дне реки, прохладной и приятной. Поодаль от того места, где Дени вошла в воду, заводь заросла лотосами, цветущие лепестки которых источали нежный щекочущий ноздри запах. 

Дени немного постояла в воде и принялась распутывать волосы, которые свалялись в грязный комок. 

Раньше, ее всегда мыли Ирри и Чхику, и ее светловолосая служанка Дореа… 

— Сир Джорах! — позвала Дени, обернувшись и смущенно прикрыла руками груди — рыцарь смотрел на нее. Он отвел взгляд, потупившись, и ответил не сразу:

— Да, кхалиси…

— Что стало с Дореей? Ирри и Чхику не пропадут, к какому-бы кхаласару они не пристали, но Дореа…

— Я не знаю, кхалиси. — сказал сир Джорах сдавленно.  
Дени почувствовала на своих щеках слезы. 

— Дорея всегда так ловко распутывала мне волосы, — сказала она, вытирая слезы, — а Ирри и Чхику добавляли травяные настои в воду для купания. Они были не только моими служанками, но моими подругами…

В глубине души Дени понимала, что ведет себя странно — то смеется, то плачет, жалуется на то, что сир Джорах не может изменить, как бы не хотел ей помочь…. Но она ничего не могла поделать с собой — просто стояла по пояс в воде и рыдала, закрыв лицо ладонями. 

Сир Джорах отложил одеяла и подошел к ней, войдя в воду прямо в одежде. 

— Тише, — сказал он ей, — не плачьте.

Дени почувствовала его сильные руки на своих плечах. Он осторожно обнял ее, стараясь утешить, и она уткнулась мокрым носом в его грудь, прикрытую льняной рубахой.   
От него пахло потом, костром и лошадьми — и Дени почему-то успокоил этот запах. 

— Давайте я попробую распутать вам волосы, — сказал сир Джорах.

— Нет, — Дени тряхнула головой, — принеси мне кинжал, который ты точил утром.

Он посмотрел на нее недоуменно, но подчинился. 

— Я потерпела поражение, — сказала Дени, занося кинжал и стараясь не смотреть на встревоженное выражение лица её верного рыцаря. — Потеряла мужа и кхаласар. Я не достойна того, чтобы носить косу.

Дени собрала волосы в хвост и одним движением острого кинжала отрезала их у самой шеи.

Она слышала, как охнул сир Джорах у нее за спиной и увидела, как серебристые пряди медленно поплыли по темной воде реки, расслаиваясь и рассыпаясь, цепляясь за листья лотосов и стебли камыша. 

Дени окунулась в воду, чтобы вымыть оставшиеся у нее на голове короткие волосы, а потом повернулась и не стыдясь вышла из воды и оделась. 

— Мы можем ехать, — сказала она сиру Джораху, когда закончила.

Все это время он не сводил с нее глаз, и тут только кивнул и начал седлать Серебрянку. 

 

Они снова ехали целый день. Без дороги следовать руслу реки было не так уж просто и иногда, довольно часто, им приходилось спешиваться и вести лошадей под уздцы. 

Места для ночевок выбирал сир Джорах, но всегда спрашивал мнения Дени, хотя ей по большей части было все равно. Её беспокоили другие вещи… Ее живот становился все больше и к концу дня поясницу ломило не на шутку, грудь набухла и хотя Дени не могла распознать приближение родов, ее стало беспокоить, что будет с ней и ребенком, если они начнутся прямо посреди травяного моря, где на тысячи верст вокруг нет никого, кроме вестеросского рыцаря. 

Однажды, расстилая одеяла для ночлега, Дени спросила его: 

— Почему ты не ложишься рядом на одеяла, сир Джорах? Я заметила это еще в тот день, когда срезала волосы.

Сир Джорах покраснел лицом и шеей, словно она застала его за чем-то неподобающим. 

— Я привык спать на земле, кхалиси…

— Нет, — покачала она головой, — ты привык спать на хорошей постели. Вы же были лордом в Вестеросе до того, как Нед Старк изгнал вас.

— Это так, — согласился сир Джорах, — но лорд Медвежьего острова, это совсем не то, что лорд Винтерфелла или Олдтауна. У меня на острове много деревьев и медведей, а всего остального мало. Так что я привык спать на земле, охотиться на зверя как бедняк, а не лорд с егерями и выездом, есть простую еду и самому ее стряпать.

— Мне нравится, как ты стряпаешь, — улыбнулась Дени, укладываясь поудобнее — Сегодняшний суп из водяной крысы был очень вкусный.

— Это потому, что мы ехали целый день, кхалиси. Если хорошенько поголодать и сырая рыба покажется королевским кушаньем.

— И все-таки я хочу, чтобы ты спал на одеялах, сир Джорах. — сказала Дени строго. — Я бы отдала тебе одно, чтобы ты постелил его отдельно, но тогда мое ложе будет совсем жестким, а у меня и без того все тело болит, словно побитое.

На этот раз сир Джорах не стал отнекиваться и осторожно опустился рядом с Дени на одеяло. Дени с силой вдохнула ночной прохладный воздух. . Они лежали так близко, что она почувствовала тепло, исходящее от Джораха. Их ложе было устроено на примятой траве, посреди дотракийского моря. Травяные стебли шептались в ночи, всхрапывали стреноженные лошади, в темном небе перемигивались звезды, и сир Джорах лежал рядом так тихо, что Дени понимала, что он не спит. 

Она наконец решилась.

— Джорах, — спросила она шепотом, — что мы будем делать, когда придет время ребенку родиться?

Сир Джорах ответил не сразу. Сначала Дени услышала как он поворачивается к ней и вздыхает. Даже не глядя, она живо представила озабоченное выражение, которое появилось на его лице. 

— К тому времени, когда это произойдет, кхалиси, мы будем в безопасности, я клянусь вам. В Миэрине или в другом месте, где есть повитухи и лекари.

— А если этого не случится? — Дени повернула голову и увидела, как в темноте блеснули глаза рыцаря. Он волнуется, догадалась Дени. Боится этого больше, чем я сама. — У тебя есть дети, сир Джорах?

Он снова медлил с ответом, и Дени поняла, что задала правильный вопрос. 

— Нет, кхалиси. Моя первая жена трижды пыталась родить мне сына, но всякий раз неудачно.

— Что с ней стало?

— Она… вам не нужно бы этого знать, кхалиси.

— Она умерла, — догадалась Дени. — Она умерла, рожая третьего?

— Это так, но ты совсем другое дело, дитя. — Дени увидела, как сир Джорах приподнялся на локте, взволнованный разговором. — Моя жена была тихой и слабой, выросшей в жарко-натопленных комнатах, устланных коврами и умела только вышивать серебряной нитью и молиться. Ты совсем другое дело!

— Да, — согласилась Дени. Она и вправду совсем не испугалась повторить судьбу несчастной жены сира Джораха. Наоборот, его печальный рассказ странным образом вселил в нее уверенность, — я другое дело. Мне жаль, что так произошло с твоими детьми, сир Джорах, но с моим ребенком, с моим Рейго, сыном великого кхала Дрого, такого не произойдет.

— Да будет так, ваша милость, — ответил на это рыцарь.

По его голосу и словам, Дени поняла, что задела его, но не могла взять в толк чем. Поэтому она нашла его руку — широкую ладонь, загрубевшую от меча и лошадиных поводий, и положила себе на живот. 

— Позаботься о нем, сир Джорах, и, клянусь именем своего дома, кровью драконов, когда-нибудь я и мой сын отплатим тебе сторицей.

Ребенок внутри нее, словно подтверждая ее слова, толкнулся навстречу мужской ладони, и Дени показалось, что она услышала, как сердце рыцаря забилось сильнее. 

— И я клянусь вам, Дейенерис, своим мечом, своей жизнью и своим сердцем.

Дени почудилось в этих словах сира Джораха что-то большее, чем рыцарский обет, но решила пока не обращать внимание на эти подозрения. 

 

Утром сир Джорах опять проснулся раньше и разбудил Дени когда нехитрый завтрак уже был готов. Погода испортилась — небо за ночь затянуло дымкой и ветер стал порывистым и колючим. 

Пока Дени завтракала, сир Джорах оседлал лошадей и собрал поклажу. 

— Нам надо торопиться, кхалиси. Будет буря, и до того нам бы пройти как можно дальше к Скахазадану и, если повезет, найти укрытие получше.

Дейенерис не спорила, быстро запихнула в рот остатки лепешки со специями, размоченной в кумысе, взобралась на Серебрянку и тронула поводья. Но едва только сир Джорах присоединился к ней, трава зашумела как-то особенно громко, хотя ветер и не усилился. 

— Не слезайте с коня, кхалиси, — сказал сир Джорах, отвязывая сумы со своими доспехами. Пока он надевал кирасу и нагрудник, Дени и сама увидела как стебли травы подгибаются под всадниками. Сир Джорах обнажил меч как раз в тот момент, когда волны дотракийского моря вынесли на них Квотто, Хагго и Квохолло — кровных всадников усопшего кхала Дрого.


	3. Глава вторая

Хагго погиб сразу же. Дени видела, как он ринулся на сира Джораха сломя голову, но не сумел увернуться от длинного прямого меча. 

Его конь шарахнулся в сторону и заржал, когда всадник упал с него, распоротый мечом почти до талии. 

Но его гибель и кровь, залившая зеленую траву, только раззадорила Квотто. Он плюнул на труп товарища. 

— Этот собачий сын только и ныл о том, как Дрого скачет на небесном жеребце в одиночестве. Торопился догнать. Надеюсь его вонючие кишки пожрут огненные собаки на звездном мосту.   
Как и твои, Андал, если вздумаешь защищать среброволосую девку. 

— Придержи язык, конюх, — сказал сир Джорах, разворачивая коня так, чтобы удобнее было сражаться с дотракийцем. — Она твоя кхалиси и принцесса Вестероса.

Квотто плюнул еще раз и бросился в бой. 

Дени понимала, что с ним сиру Джораху будет не так легко справиться. Хорошо, подумала она, что они настигли нас здесь, посреди травы, где дотракийцу негде разогнаться для сильного удара кривым аракхом. Но все равно — Квотто сильный и гибкий, словно змея. А есть еще Квохолло. Старый дотракиец пока держался поодаль и поглядывал не столько на сошедшихся бойцов, сколько на нее. 

Квотто налетал и жалил, но пока сиру Джораху удавалось отражать удары. Правда кровь уже текла — аракх дотракийца соскользнул и порезал коня сира Джораха. От раны конь разъярился — Дени видела его налитые кровью глаза и оскаленные зубы. Но видно поэтому же он стал хуже слушаться поводьев, и аракх Квотто все-таки достиг цели — впился острым краем в бедро сира Джораха. Дени вскрикнула в ужасе, но в то же самое мгновение сир Джорах снес своим мечом голову дотракийца. Она отлетела прямо под копыта Серебрянке, и Дени успела увидеть, что на лице Квотто так и застыло торжествующее выражение. Сир Джорах развернулся к Квохолло, но старик покачал головой. 

— Построй, Джорах Андал, — сказал он. — Зачем тебе умирать за неё? Я ведь не хочу ничего плохого. Я только хочу, чтобы были исполнены заветы предков. Кхалиси умершего кхала с почетом и богатыми дарами отравляется в Ваэс Дотрак, чтобы присоединиться к наимудрейшим женщинам нашего народа в Дош Кхалине.

— Я не хочу этого! — воскликнула Дени. — Во мне течет кровь дракона, а не кобылы, я не проведу всю оставшуюся жизнь среди старух и камней.

— Девочка, — сказал Квохолло спокойно, — я стал кровником Дрого, когда он был еще кхалаком вроде тебя. И я знаю жизнь. Разве жена не принимает веру мужа, и разве не лучше будет сыну, которого ты носишь под сердцем, жеребцу, который покроет весь мир, расти среди народа Дрого, в мудрости и довольстве, а не скитаясь, словно бродяга?

— Довольно, лошадник, — прервал его сир Джорах, — кхалиси сказала тебе, что не поедет в Ваэс Дотрак. Так что хватит болтать, дерись или убирайся.

Квохолло покачал головой, поцокал языком. 

— Почему, Джорах Андал, ты так торопишься на встречу со своими богами? Что тебе в приказах маленькой девочки, которую ты называешь принцессой, но у которой нет ни земли, ни войска? — тут Квохолло сморщился и рассмеялся скрипучим старческим смехом, — Или тебе приглянулись ее набухшие прелести?

Дени видела, как сир Джорах покраснел от гнева, но еще она видела, что кровь из раны на его бедре стекает по ноге так сильно, что каплет со стремени. 

— Он просто тянет время, — закричала она, видя побледневшее лицо сира Джораха. Но тот и сам это понял и направил коня на Квохолло. Тот тоже приготовился атаковать, и в его маленьких темных глазах читалось торжество, потому что рыцарь уже совсем не так уверенно, как прежде, держался в седле.

У Дени заколотилось сердце. Она сжимала в руке длинный кинжал сира Джораха, который схватила, едва только увидела дотракийцев, и просила богов дать ей сил, чтобы постоять за себя, если ее защитник падет в этом бою. 

Возможно боги услышали ее молитвы, потому что сир Джорах и Квохолло не успели даже обменяться ударами, как из высокой травы показались новые всадники. К удивлению Дени это были Чхого и Ракхаро.

Их появление все решило. Едва увидев их, Квохолло развернул коня и скрылся в траве. 

— Кхалиси, мы нашли тебя! — радостно воскликнул юный Чхого. — Как жаль, что мы не успели, чтобы покарать этих собак, — и он плюнул на труп Квотто.

Дени тоже была рада своим дотракийским ко и тому, как вовремя они появились. Но гораздо больше сейчас ее беспокоил сир Джорах. Он вытер меч от крови дотракийцев и убрал его в ножны, но лицо его было таким бледным, что Дени стало страшно. 

— Нужно осмотреть твою рану, сир, — сказала Дени.

— Нет, это подождет, кхалиси. — возразил он. — Сначала нужно найти укрытие от бури.

Только сейчас Дени заметила, как потемнело небо и как усилился ветер. 

— Укрытие есть, — вмешался Чхого. — На восток совсем недалеко отсюда мы поставили хороший шатер и оставили там женщин, прежде чем отправиться по следу этих шелудивых псов.

— Женщин? — удивилась Дени.

— Да, кхалиси. Ирри стала моей женщиной в ночь смерти кхала Дрого, а Дорея увязалась за нами, когда узнала, что кровники Дрого решили найти вас и отвезти в Ваэс Дотрак.

И в самом деле, совсем недалеко, на подветренном склоне холма, они нашли небольшой, но крепкий шатер из лошадиных шкур. Дени обратила внимание, что вход загораживает ковер с родовым знаком Чхого. Не иначе как они с братом Ракхаро решил основать свой кхаласар, подумала Дени. 

Ветер вырвал ткань из рук Дени и вместе с ней внес внутрь шатра клубы пыли. И тут же Ирри пронзительно завизжала и обняла свою госпожу. 

— О, кхалиси, кхалиси! Куда вы делись? Мы искали вас по всей степи. Ехали по руслу Скахзадхана…

— Ракхаро выловил из протока серебристые пряди, — сказала Дорея, глядя на обрезанные волосы Дени, — и сказал, что вас надо искать выше по течению.

— Да, да, — закивала головой Ирри, — больше ни у кого во всем мире нет таких волос, как у кхалиси, это всем известно.

Девушки усадили ее на подушки и стали наперебой предлагать травяной чай, кумыс или изжареного утром суслика. 

Но Дени отвергла все угощения. 

— Сир Джорах ранен, — сказала она. — Приготовьте для него место у очага и согрейте побольше воды, чтобы промыть рану.

— Мы не знахарки, — сказала Ирри, выпятив нижнюю губу. — И Чхого не понравится, если в его шатре будет другой мужчина.

Дени поднялась. Ее разозлило своеволие дотракийки, но на спор времени терять не хотелось. К счастью, чуткая Дорея пришла ей на помощь.

— Чхого не станет перечить приказам кхалиси, — сказала она, и взяла котел, чтобы наполнить его водой.

Дени кивнула ей и вышла наружу. Небо было почти черно, а трава прогибалась под ветром так сильно, что казалась и вправду морскими волнами. Чхого и Ракхаро привязывали лошадей, а сир Джорах сидел на земле, прислонившись к шатру и устало прикрыв глаза. 

Дени подошла к нему и потрепала за плечо. Из-за сильного ветра разговаривать было почти невозможно.

— Сир Джорах! — крикнула Дени, наклонясь почти к самому уху рыцаря, — Идем в шатер! Внутрь!

Мормонт приоткрыл глаза и по его мутному взгляду Дени поняла, что он не сможет встать. На секунду ей вспомнилось бледное лицо Дрого перед самой кончиной, но она поскорее отогнала от себя страшное воспоминание. Нет, — думала она, — нет. Боги не могут быть так несправедливы и жестоки. То, что случилось с моим солнцем и звездами больше не повторится. Главное не вспоминать! Я не должна, не должна оглядываться назад. 

Жестами она позвала Чхого и Ракхаро и объяснила, что нужно делать. Дотракийцы подхватили сира Джораха, а Дени распахнула ткани, загораживавшие вход в шатер. 

Раненого уложили у очага, как и велела Дени.   
— Надо раздеть его, кхалиси, — сказала Дореа, — и промыть рану. Давайте, я помогу вам.

Дореа говорила так спокойно, что и Дени почувствовала себя увереннее. Сир Джорах слабо попытался возражать, но Дени не стала его слушать — вдвоем с Дореей они сняли с него шерстяную куртку, сапоги и кожаные штаны, оставив в одной нижней рубахе. 

Рана на бедре была глубокой, и в ней запеклась черная кровь. Ни Дени, ни Дорея, ни дотракийцы не знали, как лечат такие раны. 

— Мы не знахарки, — повторила свои прежние слова Ирри. — Но можно сделать глиняный пластырь…

— Нет, — сказала Дени сердито, — глиняный пластырь не помог кхалу и не поможет сиру Джораху. По крайней мере мы должны промыть рану от грязи и завязать чистой тканью, чтобы больше не текла кровь.

На деле все оказалось немного сложнее, чем на словах. Хотя у раны были ровные края от острого аракха, она была слишком глубокой. Им никак не удавалось хорошо ее забинтовать, пока Ирри, все еще державшаяся настороженно, не предложила сшить края раны тонкой нитью из конского волоса. 

Когда дело было кончено, Дени почувствовала такую усталость, что не могла заставить себя поесть. Только проглотила пару кусочков пресной лепешки и выпила кружку травяного настоя. 

Буря в степи не утихала. Дотракийцы устроились у выхода из шатра, и Ирри легла между братьями. Сир Джорах, казалось, спал у угасающего очага, укрытый тонким овечьим покрывалом. Дорея устроилась в дальнем углу шатра, свернулась калачиком и засопела, едва сомкнув глаза. 

Хотела бы Дени засыпать так же легко! Она, несмотря на усталость, никак не могла найти удобное положение — мешал ставший огромным живот. В конце концов Дени свалила в кучу все одеяла и подушки, которые нашла, и села, оперевшись на все это спиной. 

Смыкая глаза, Дени слышала как воет ночной ветер, и переступают обеспокоенные лошади, как шумит дотракийское море и как тихо стонет Ирри, дарившая любовь Чхого, а может быть, и Ракхаро заодно.

Ей приснился Дрого. Живой и невредимый, он ехал во главе бесчисленного кхаласара верхом на злом черном жеребце, и смотрел на нее. А она ехала рядом на Серебрянке, и в глазах своего мужа видела любовь такую жаркую, что от этой любви на небесах могли бы зажечься новые звезды. Они приехали в огромный светлый город, с домами высокими, словно горы, и жители бросали цветы под ноги их коней. Потом они въехали во двор замка, и Дрого снял ее с лошади сильными руками и понес в замок. Там ждал их малыш — маленький Рейго. Дени не могла налюбоваться на него — такими прекрасными казались его фиолетовые глаза на смуглом лице. Дрого рассмеялся, подхватил малыша и подбросил вверх…   
И тут что-то произошло, что-то ужасное. Дрого опустил руки и повернулся к Дени, глядя на нее мертвыми глазами, горящими синим. И ее малыш упал на мозаичные полы замка и почернел, скрючился у нее на глазах, распался на части, словно давно истлевший труп. Дени хотела закричать, но не могла. Она опустилась на колени и протянула руки к разлагающимся останкам. Под ее пальцами истлевшая плоть из холодной слизи вдруг стала теплой. Дени услышала крик — и увидела дракона. Он родился из плоти ее сына, маленький, словно кошка. Взмахнул крыльями и поднялся в воздух, все выше и выше, с каждым футом становясь все больше, пока не закрыл собой небо. 

Дени проснулась в слезах. Едва успокоив бьющееся сердце, она прислушалась. Буря утихла, и дотракийцы ушли спать на воздух, под звездное небо. Был тот самый тихий предутренний час, когда в степи замирает все: даже ночные птицы умолкают и полевая мышь прячется глубоко в нору. 

Сир Джорах повернул голову, едва она пошевелилась. 

— Это я, — прошептала Дени. — Не надо ли тебе чего-нибудь? Может быть хочешь пить?

Сир Джорах кивнул, и Дени подала ему кувшин с травяным настоем, стоявший тут же, у погасшего очага. 

Рыцарь приподнялся на локте, а Дени помогла ему напиться. Слабый серый свет падал сквозь дымоходное отверстие в потолке шатра, и было видно, что губы сира Джораха запеклись, а глаза горят лихорадочным блеском. И все-таки Дени была рада, что в них нет того мутного смертного выражения, которое она видела накануне. 

— Спасибо, — прохрипел он, опустошив кувшин полностью. — Во рту было сухо, как в преисподней!

— Откуда тебе известно, сир, что там сухо? — спросила Дени, принимая пустой кувшин из его рук.

Сир Джорах не стал настаивать:

— Может и не сухо, но так же мерзко. — ответил он и потянулся, чтобы встать, но Дени удержала его.

— Придется тебе полежать несколько дней, сир Джорах. Мы не знахарки, — повторила Дени слова Ирри, — поэтому стянули края раны иглой и чистыми нитями как сумели…

Сир Джорах покачал головой: 

— Нельзя мне лежать. Мы даже не знаем, чего хотят дотракийцы. Быть может, они тоже считают, что ваше место в Дош Кхалине.

Дени задумалась. Сир Джорах скорее всего прав насчет Чхого и Ракхаро, да и Ирри наверняка согласится с ними. Дореа — другое дело, она с большим удовольствием последует за Дейенерис и рыцарем, чем за дотракийцами, потому что в степи ей навсегда суждена участь рабыни. 

— Пока ты был в забытьи, сир, — сказала Дени, — Ирри рассказала мне, что произошло в кхаласаре после нашего ухода. Как ты и предполагал, кхаласар разделился почти надвое, и уже утром оба новых кхала снялись с места. Но прежде сгорел шатер, в котором лежал кхал Дрого. Он вспыхнул, словно его стены были пропитаны маслом. Ко думали, что я внутри и пытались спасти меня, но по-настоящему бросилась в огонь только Чхику. И погибла там. Ирри говорит, что огонь был неимоверной, колдовской силы, языки пламени вздымались до небес, а Кровники Дрого решили, что виновата во всем мейга Мирри Маз Дур, и хотели бросить ее в огонь, чтобы принести в жертву Солнцу и Луне, но она пропала, и ее не смогли отыскать. Утром они принесли в жертву коня Дрого, чтобы моему мужу было кого оседлать на звездной дороге. Они думали, что и я присоединилась к нему на этом пути. Но когда пепелище остыло, стало ясно, что я сбежала. А когда и тебя не нашли поутру, стало ясно с кем…

— Не жалейте, что не остались, кхалиси, — сказал сир Джорах сдавленно, — вы бы погибли там.

— Я знаю, сир, — успокоила его Дени. — Я знаю, и благодарна тебе. Теперь, я думаю, мы связаны крепче, чем рыцарь и королева. Но есть кое-что еще, что ты должен знать. — Дени вздохнула. — Новые кхалы решили, что Скахазадхан будет для них границей. По крайней мере пока кто-нибудь из них не рискнет вступить в новое единоборство. И оба кхаласара отправились к Миэрину, в надежде получить от горожан откуп.

— Нам закрыт путь на запад, — догадался сир Джорах.

— По крайней мере он очень опасен для нас.

— Мы можем пойти в земли Лхазар. Это мирный народ…

— Несколько селений которого только что разграбил мой муж-кхал, чтобы возвести меня на Железный Трон, — вздохнула Дени.

— Это так. Но вы — не ваш муж, Дейенерис. — сир Джорах немного помолчал, раздумывая над чем-то, а потом добавил. — Можно попробовать добраться до Квохора. Это далеко, но там можно найти хорошую повитуху…

— Ты беспокоишься обо мне? — Дени наклонилась и поцеловала сира Джораха в небритую щеку. — Не волнуйся. Ни со мной, ни с моим ребенком не случится больше ничего плохого. Я знаю это наверняка.

Дени хотелось рассказать сиру Джораху приснившийся сон, но она так и не решилась. Он слишком беспокоится обо мне, — подумала она, — и черный дракон в моем сне напугает его еще больше. 

Сир Джорах снова попытался встать, но замер, едва схватившись за край одеяла.

— Вы… сняли с меня штаны?

Дени захихикала, прикрывая рот рукой, стараясь не разбудить Дорею.

— А как бы мы смогли добраться до твоей раны, сир, чтобы перевязать ее?

Даже в лунном свете Дени видела, как рыцарь покраснел, и тоже смутилась. Хотя, когда они с Дореей спорили о том, насколько тугой делать повязку, и отталкивали друг друга локтями, она и не думала стыдиться. 

Сир Джорах откашлялся.

— Я оберну бедра одеялом, — сказал он, наконец. — Если можно, Дейенерис, я бы хотел… не стоит мне помогать.

Дени быстро кивнула, поднялась и вышла из шатра. 

Ночь дохнула на нее прохладой. Черное бесконечное небо было густо усыпано звездами. И посреди него, словно ледяной факел, словно указующий жезл, висела большая, как орех среди рассыпанного пшена, звезда с молочно-белым хвостом.


	4. Глава третья.

Утром погасли все звезды, кроме одной. Дотракийцы суеверно поглядывали на небо, в котором от солнца на восток летела хвостатая звезда.

— Боги гневаются, кхалиси, — сказала Ирри. Она не добавила больше ничего, только поджала губы, но Дени и без слов поняла, что по мнению дотракийцев, боги гневаются на нее, за её своеволие.

— Нет, — ответила она твердо, — это мои боги благословляют меня. Эта звезда в небе такого же цвета, как моя кожа, ее хвост такой же длинный, как коса, которую я срезала, скорбя по мужу.   
Это знак того, что мой ребенок, мой Рейго, должен появиться на свет на востоке. Сир Джорах, — спросила она у рыцаря, вышедшего из шатра, опираясь на клюку, которую ему сделал Ракхаро из узловатой ветви степного кустарника, — что за земли лежат на восток отсюда? 

Сир Джорах сначала взглянул на небо, а потом покачал головой. 

— Исток реки, кхалиси. Дальше — степь.

— А еще дальше?

— Ваэс Джини, город коз. Костяная дорога, — ответил за сира Джораха обычно молчаливый Ракхаро. — Ракхаро там не был. Там бывал отец Ракхаро.

— На западе кхалы, которые не питают к нам любви. На юге — красная пустыня. На севере — Матерь гор, куда я не желаю ехать. — Дени чувствовала, что ей овладевает упрямство. — Чхого, Ракхаро, вы были мне лучшими ко, каких только можно ожидать. Я знаю, вы не хотите служить женщине. Я и не прошу вас делать это. Но вы знаете, что во мне едет жеребец, которому суждено стать кхалом кхалов. — Дени выпрямилась и торжественно положила руку на живот. — Я прошу вас не за себя, а за моего сына. Будете ли вы служить ему, назовете ли кровью от своей крови?

Дени видела, что дотракийцы ожидали такого вопроса. Но все-таки Чхого хмурил брови и медлил с ответом. 

— Ваша помощь, — встрял сир Джорах, — не останется без награды. Когда родится кхал, вы получите золотом цену хорошего жеребца. С этого начнется ваш табун, пусть вечно растет он и скачет по вечной степи.

— Атчакхат! — прервал его Чхого. — Мы будем служить тебе, кхалиси. И назовем кхалакку кровью от своей крови, когда он родится. Но не ради золота, а потому что наш отец до своей гибели верно служил Дрого, и мы верим тебе. 

Ракхаро сплюнул на землю, подтверждая слова брата. 

Дени молча кивнула. 

— Значит, когда сир Джорах сможет сесть на коня, мы отправимся на восток. — сказала она, подводя итог разговору. Потом развернулась, и быстро ушла в шатер. Ее щеки пылали, но она не могла понять, что ее так взволновало. То, что сир Джорах предложил дотракийцам деньги было… Дени вздохнула. Она понимала, что это было разумно, и при этом это было стыдно. Словно он унизил её, подумав, что никто не может быть верен ей не из-за денег. Может быть, он и сам увез ее, чтобы продать подороже?

Дени поняла, что если будет дальше думать об этом, просто сойдет с ума. Она вспомнила слова, которые сказала ему прошлой ночью — «мы связаны крепче, чем рыцарь и королева». Дени говорила тогда о благодарности за спасение, о дружбе и верности. О, какой наивной дурочкой она, наверное, ему кажется! 

Чтобы успокоиться, Дени открыла шкатулку с драконьими яйцами, вынула одно — на этот раз зеленое — и прижала к груди. Узорчатый камень казался ей теплым, успокаивающим. Я — кровь дракона, подумала она, и если сир Джорах посмеет предать меня, я отомщу ему так, как положено мстить дракону: огнем и кровью. 

— Кхалиси…

Его голос раздался так неожиданно, что Дени вздрогнула. Она не повернулась, чтобы не встречаться с Мормонтом взглядом, не будучи уверена, что не расплачется, если посмотрит на него. 

— Я не слышала, как ты вошел, сир, — выдавила она, проклиная себя за то, что голос дрожит и выдает ее. .

Сир Джорах подошел ближе, тяжело ступая из-за раненой ноги. 

— Кхалиси, я не хотел обидеть вас… — начал он, но Дени перебила:

— Ответь мне, сир, почему ты присягнул моему брату Визерису? Сколько магистр Иллирио заплатил тебе за это?

— Дейенерис, — голос сира Джораха стал глухим, — я…

— За сколько золотых драконов ты согласишься продать меня, сир? — Дейнерис развернулась к сиру Джораху.

— Я, ваше высочество, — сказал он, опуская голову, — хоть и не могу похвастаться незапятнанной репутацией, но все-таки рыцарь. И мою верность нельзя купить. Девиз моего дома гласит «Здесь мы стоим» и я… принес вам рыцарскую клятву по зову сердца…

Глядя на измученное лицо сира Джораха, Дени вдруг пожалела и о своих подозрениях, и о сказанных словах. Она положила драконье яйцо в шкатулку и поднялась, опираясь руками на циновки, устилающие пол. 

— Если это так, сир, — тихо сказала Дени, — если твою верность не купить за золото, то почему же ты решил, что верность Чхого и Ракхаро можно купить?

— Потому что они не рыцари, а молодые всадники. Им хочется побеждать других воинов хорошим оружием, покорить множество женщин и никогда не срезать косы, а не служить… Простите мне мою дерзость, принцесса, вы правы, золото не обеспечит верности, но может помочь принять правильное решение. Только это я и хотел…

Дени видела, что лицо сира Джораха стало совсем серым. 

— Присядь, сир. Я вижу, что тебя беспокоит рана. Я больше не буду сердиться на тебя, и ты не таи на меня зла.

Сир Джорах с видимым облегчением опустился на одеяла. 

***

Они провели в стойбище еще четыре дня, прежде чем Мормонт твердо заявил, что не свалится с коня до самого заката, а если будет нужно, то сможет ехать и ночью. Он, по правде сказать, говорил это и на второй день, и на третий, но Дени, которая сама перевязывала его рану, не доверяя такое важное дело Дорее или Ирри, каждый раз настаивала на еще одном дне отдыха. Вечера они проводили в шатре втроем с Дореей, потому что Ирри взяла обыкновение на ночь удаляться с Чхого подальше в высокую траву, чтобы не смущать кхалиси. 

С каждым днем Дени становилась все тяжелее. Она чувствовала себя неуклюжей, словно речной зверь бегемот, вылезший на берег. Однажды, перевязывая рану сира Джораха, она вдруг замерла на целую минуту, не докончив дела, положив руку на живот. 

Сир Джорах заметил на это: 

— Скоро придет время ребенку появиться на свет, кхалиси. Нам надо торопиться.

Дени на это только устало улыбнулась. 

На следующий день они снялись с места.

Дотракийцы и Дорея навьючили лошадей, и их маленький кхаласар тронулся в путь. Позже Дени с трудом вспоминала этот переход — она словно бы смотрела вглубь себя, слушала жизнь, которая билась внутри нее, и сама стала только сосудом для этой жизни. Иногда ей казалось, что она по-прежнему едет по дотракийскому морю в большом кхаласаре, и, поднимая глаза от лошадиной холки, по привычке искала впереди широкоплечую фигуру Дрого. Или вдруг оглядывалась назад в беспокойстве за своего брата Визериса. И когда она понимала, что прошлое ушло навсегда, она с благодарностью смотрела на сира Джораха, который по-прежнему держал своего коня рядом. 

Ирри и Дорея шли пешком позади лошадей, и только иногда Ракхаро подсаживал красивую лиссенийку себе на седло. 

Сир Джорах был хмур, может быть, из-за раны, которая все еще не зажила полностью, а может быть из-за беспокойства за Дейенерис и ее ребенка. 

Когда солнце взошло в четвертый раз, их маленький караван вышел на широкую, хорошо утоптанную лошадьми и повозками дорогу. 

— Должно быть, это дорога к Ваэс Джини, — сказал Чхого. — Если поедем быстрее, к вечеру будем там.

— Нет, позавчера мы взяли южнее от прежнего направления, — возразил сир Джорах.

Ракхаро произнес только одно: 

— Адакхакилеки.

— Что это такое? — спросила Дени. — Что это за место?

— Маленькие люди, — ответил Ракхаро. — И горькая вода.

— Это город на берегу моря или озера, которое дотракийцы считают ядовитым, кхалиси.

— Не надо идти в этот город, кхалиси, — сказал Чхого. — Маленькие люди — гнилой народ. Они живут в земле, и пьют горькую воду, и от того прекращают расти еще не став мужчинами.

— А их женщины приносят в жертву подземному богу своих первенцев, — добавила подбежавшая Ирри, — это все знают.

Дени вздрогнула, обхватила рукой свой живот и умоляюще посмотрела на сира Джораха. 

— Нам нужна свежая вода для питья, нормальная еда и отдых для кхалиси. — сказал он, поймав ее взгляд. — Если вы считаете опасными маленьких людей, то мы можем устроить лагерь вне городских стен. А если мы повернем дальше на восток, то неизвестно, сколько еще дней понадобится, чтобы добраться до Ваэс Джини.

Дотракийцам нечего было возразить, и они поехали вперед. . 

— Если понадобится, кхалиси, я сумею вас защитить, — тихо сказал сир Джорах Дейенерис.

Вскоре травы дотракийской степи по краям дороги стали ниже и реже, словно приноравливаясь к росту народа, живущего на этих землях. 

Дени хотелось расспросить Ирри или Чхого об этих людях, но она боялась снова услышать о страшных жертвах подземному богу. 

— Каким жестоким должен быть бог, требующий убивать едва родившееся дитя, — сказала она сиру Джораху.

— Погодите, принцесса, — ответил он успокаивающе, — дотракийцы верят, что Луна это жена Солнца, и что пластырь из глины помогает при болезнях. Я видел людей, поклоняющихся самым разным богам, и самыми жестокими оказывались как раз те, кто живет в богатых дворцах, за высокими стенами, а не ютится в землянках. Посмотрим на этих маленьких людей сами. 

Около полудня местность вокруг них совсем поменялась: обочины дороги стали каменистыми, трава росла теперь редкими чахлыми кустами между желтых камней. Среди них то и дело скакали мелкие зверьки на длинных тонких ножках, такие же серые и желтые, как камни. Появились редкие деревца с прозрачными кронами из острых узких листьев и странные зеленые растения, похожие на покрытые острыми иглами столбики. 

Около полудня они увидели на горизонте далекие горы в синей дымке. 

— Мне кажется, что мы падаем в яму, — заметила Дорея.

И действительно, дорога под копытами лошадей словно бы накренилась, и чем дальше они спускались по этому склону, тем все вокруг — трава, деревья и камни — становились бледнее, словно сам воздух забирал их цвета. 

Ирри споткнулась о камень, и подскочила к Дени, демонстрируя руку, которой оперлась о землю.

— Все тут покрыто ядом!

Рука действительно была вымазана в тончайшей белой пыли. 

Серебрянка повернула морду к протянутой руке, и не слушаясь поводьев Дени, слизнула белый налет. 

— Не бойтесь, кхалиси, — сказал сир Джорах обеспокоенной Дени. Он спешился, провел рукой по камню на обочине и облизал пальцы. — Это всего лишь соль.

Среди этой желтизны и тусклой редкой зелени под огромным синим небесным куполом, Дени не сразу различила впереди городские стены. 

— Это Адакхакилеки? — спросила она у Чхого. Тот утвердительно сплюнул в желтую дорожную пыль.

Стены города маленьких людей были сложены из такого же желтого камня, каким были засыпаны обочины дороги. За стенами виднелись невысокие постройки с плоскими крышами. 

Недалеко от города в маленькой рощице остролистых деревьев, не дающих тени, Дени и ее спутники нашли каменный колодец, прикрытый тяжелой крышкой. 

— Остановимся тут, — сказал сир Джорах. — Напоим лошадей, отдохнем и осмотримся. Не похоже, чтобы тут часто бывали гости, так что нас наверняка заметят.

Он оказался прав. 

Чхого и Ракхаро отодвинули заслон и пустили прохладную воду в каменное корыто, чтобы лошади могли напиться. Ирри и Дорея расстелили под деревьями одеяла и заспорили о том, что приготовить на ужин: похлебку из сусликов или кашу с вяленой кониной. Дени не участвовала в споре — ей совсем не хотелось есть; она сидела, прислонившись к серому, покрытому блестящими хрусталиками соли стволу дерева, и смотрела на Адакхакилеки. Чем-то этот город притягивал ее. И она первая заметила, как открылись, блеснув на солнце, городские ворота, окованные пластинами зеленоватого металла. Небольшая группа людей, вышедшая из ворот, направилась прямиком к ним. Дени поднялась. 

Сир Джорах взялся за меч, готовый защищать ее, но когда маленькие люди приблизились, стало понятно, что среди них нет воинов. И они действительно были маленькими — самый высокий среди них мужчина, шедший впереди, был ростом как раз с Дейенерис. У него была черная завитая в тугие кольца борода и красивые темные глаза с длинными ресницами, отчего он казался молодым человеком, хотя оливковая кожа на его лице была испещрена морщинами. Он был одет в богатый длинный наряд из плотной тафты, а сверху на его плечи был накинут расшитый золотыми нитями и жемчугом алый плащ с глубоким капюшоном, наполовину закрывавшем головной убор в виде купола. 

— Кхакин тода ашлом, — произнес он и поклонился Дени, сразу же выделив ее среди остальных. Дени поняла, что это приветствие, и кивнула ему в ответ.

Он взмахнул рукой, и из-за спин одетых так же нарядно мужчин, вышли женщины, с головы до ног закутанные в разноцветные ткани, которые у некоторых даже закрывали половину лица. Женщины несли блюда и сосуды, которые по очереди ставили у ног Дени, пока их предводитель продолжал говорить что-то на своем гортанном, щелкающем языке. 

— Вы знаете этот язык, сир Джорах? — спросила Дени.

— Нет, кхалиси. — с сожалением ответил рыцарь. — Он кажется немного похожим на дотракийский, и я могу различить отдельные слова, но было бы опрометчиво толковать смысл его речи по этим обрывкам. Я слышал слово «звезда» и «путь», но этого слишком мало.

Дени посмотрела на подарки. В широких чашах, сделанных из такого же зеленоватого металла, что и городские ворота, находились странные вещи. В одной — золотистые кристаллы, распространяющие благоухание далеко вокруг себя. Дени даже подумала сначала, что это угощение, но когда поднесла кусочек ко рту, чернобородый отчаянно замотал головой. Сир Джорах взял камешек из ее рук и раздавил в пальцах. «Это какая-то смола, кхалиси», — сказал он. В другой чаше, поглубже, больше походившей на кувшин, была налита черная маслянистая жидкость. Дени осторожно опустила туда палец, понюхала его и так и не решилась лизнуть. На третьем блюде лежали большие мутные розовые камни. 

— Наверное, все это представляет для них ценность, раз они дарят это гостям? Может быть, они хотят откупиться, принимая нас за передовой отряд кхаласара?

Сир Джорах с сомнением покачал головой. 

— Вряд ли хоть один кхал позарился бы на такие дары. Не могут же эти маленькие люди быть такими глупыми, чтобы откупаться от разорения не золотом.

Чернобородый, не сводивший черных глаз с Дейенерис, указал на небо, прямо на белую звезду, висевшую над ними, и, казалось, ставшую больше и ближе за время их пути. 

«Звезда» — сказал он на дотракине слишком сильно произнося согласные звуки. 

Дени кивнула ему, давая понять, что понимает. 

— «Дитя» — сказал чернобородый и указал на круглый живот Дени, а потом добавил: «Дар».

— Похоже, кхалиси, они принесли эти смолы в подарок вашему ребенку, — сказал сир Джорах, но Дени и сама это поняла. Как и то, что маленькие люди видели связь между ее сыном и хвостатой звездой на небе.

Дени улыбнулась чернобородому и склонила голову, благодаря за дары. 

Тот, казалось, того и ждал, он сделал несколько шагов вперед, игнорируя предостерегающий жест сира Джораха и дотронулся кончиками длинных пальцев до живота Дени. Потом развернулся и пошел в город. Остальные, беспрестанно кланяясь, последовали за ним. 

— Эти подарки наверняка ядовиты, — сказала Ирри. — Они хотят отравить вас и околдовать, нельзя ждать хорошего от маленьких людей, это все знают. Давайте выбросим их в колодец, а сосуды можно отмыть и продать в Ваэс Джини на базаре.

— Нет, — ответила Дени. — Я чувствую, что эти люди не хотят нам зла. Мне они понравились, особенно чернобородый.

— Это навряд ли яды, кхалиси, — сказал сир Джорах, — но на вашем месте я бы не доверял так слепо первому встречному.

— Я не доверяю ему, сир. — ответила Дени, — тем более слепо.

Дени не хотелось снова ссориться с сиром Джорахом, но его забота вдруг показалась ей слишком навязчивой. «Он считает меня ребенком, — думала она, лежа на одеялах, перебирая в пальцах пахучие кристаллы, подаренные маленькими людьми. — Даже не смотря на то, что принес мне рыцарскую клятву». Она вдруг вспомнила, как увидела сира Джораха в первый раз — на смотринах в огромном доме кхала Дрого в Пентосе. Она была тогда так глупа и так напугана, но почему-то облик северного рыцаря, упрямо одетого в шерсть и кожу там, где все носили шелка и тафту, успокоил ее страхи. Он тоже потерял свой дом, как и мы с Визерисом, подумала она тогда, но все-таки носит родовой знак на своей одежде, потому что хочет оставаться самим собой. Значит и я, кому бы ни продал меня Визерис, останусь Таргариен с драконьей кровью в венах. 

Вспомнив о брате, Дени загрустила. Хоть Визерис и был с ней жесток, и сам навлек на себя гибель, она скучала по тем временам, когда он заботился о ней, отдавал ей самый вкусный кусок пирога или рассказывал о великих королях прошлого, их предках. 

Дени украдкой вытерла слезы, выступившие на глазах. Кристаллы в ее пальцах постепенно становились мягкими и пахли все сильнее и сильнее. 

Может быть от усталости или грустных воспоминаний, а может быть от их тяжелого сладкого запаха, Дени сама не заметила, как уснула. 

Во сне она шла по длинному темному коридору, ничего не видя, кроме слабого мерцания впереди. Когда она добралась до источника света, оказалось, что это огромное темное зеркало, такое большое, что его края терялись в темноте. Дени стояла перед ним совершенно обнаженная, такая, какой была, должно быть, выходя из заводи, в которой отрезала свои волосы. Сначала она не могла понять, откуда струится мягкий серебристый свет. Но потом поняла, что светится сама — слабое серебристое сияние исходило от ее разбухшего от беременности тела. Светились ее волосы и руки, чуть меньший свет исходил от ног, но центр этого свечения был в ее огромном круглом животе. Дени провела по нему рукой уже привычным жестом. Кожа на нем так натянулась, что были видны синеватые венки, а пупок выкатился вперед, словно бородавка. В доме сира Дарри старая служанка говорила, что пупок может развязаться, если его ковырять, и тогда кишки вывалятся наружу. Дени только дотронулась до него — и он лопнул, развязался прямо под ее пальцами, вымазав руку черной пахучей жижей, которую подарил ей чернобородый. Дыра в ее животе становилась все больше и в конце концов она и вовсе раскрылась, словно раковина. Дени совсем не боялась — она знала, что это рождается на свет ее дитя… 

— Кхалиси, кхалиси! — Ирри трясла ее за плечо.

Дени проснулась — и тут же испугалась. Она лежала на одеялах вся мокрая, а ее живот словно свело судорогой.

— Из вас вытекла вода, кхалиси, — сказала Ирри, — это значит, жеребец, который покроет весь мир, едет к нам.

Все сгрудились над Дени и смотрели обеспокоенно и вопрошающе, словно ждали, что она скажет. Схватка отпустила, Дени села и спросила, почему-то сира Джораха: 

— Куда же я положу его, когда он родится?

Сир Джорах сглотнул, но не нашелся что ответить. В его лице было столько тревоги, что Дени даже показалось это странным.

— Вам надо встать и опереться о седло лошади руками, так всегда рожают дотракийские женщины, это всем известно. — сказала Ирри.

— Кхалиси не дотракийская женщина, — возразила Дорея. — В Лиссе женщины рожают лежа на больших удобных подушках, в окружении служителей богов, в которых верят.

— Ты глупая, — закричала Ирри. — Где это мы тут возьмем подушки? Седло коня, на котором скакал мужчина, зачавший ребенка, вот что нужно!

— Ох, седло Дрого нам тоже негде взять, — сказала Дени, у которой снова схватило живот. — Может, подойдет седло сира Джораха? Ох…

— Сделай хоть что-нибудь, женщина! — закричал Чхого на Ирри.

— Это проклятый чернобород отравил ее, — вдруг сказал Ракхаро.

— Хватит, — оборвал всех сир Джорах. Он подошел к Дени и легко поднял ее на руки. — Я обещал вам, что вы будете в безопасности, Дейенерис, когда придет время родов. И так и будет.

Он развернулся и понес Дени вниз, к городским воротам Адакхакилеки. 

Дени слышала, как Чхого позади них грязно ругается, а Ирри плачет, но ей было все равно. Она улыбнулась Джораху, потому что он сделал то, чего она и сама хотела больше всего. 

Едва они подошли к сияющим в лучах закатного солнца воротам города, как те отрылись пред ними, словно маленькие люди их уже ждали.


	5. Глава четвертая

Едва створки ворот бесшумно закрылись за спиной Джораха, они с Дейенерис оказались окружены толпой «маленьких людей». На этот раз среди них видны были и вооруженные воины, которые хотя и были также невысоки, как остальные, но в панцирях и шлемах выглядели внушительно. И, главное, их было очень много. 

— Нам нужна повитуха, — сказал Джорах на общем языке. Маленькие люди закудахтали так, что было не понять ни слова. И как назло нужное слово на дотракийском вылетело из головы.

Дейенерис на его руках закусила губу и зажмурилась от боли. 

— Женщина должна родить, — крикнул Джорах. — Помощь. Помогите, побери вас Неведомый.

— Идите за мной, господин, — ответила ему на общем языке худенькая большеглазая девочка, почти полностью закутанная в желтые и охристые ткани. — Идите за мной, моя мать поможет Звезде появиться на свет.

Выбора у него все равно не было. Он пошел за девчонкой, а толпа осталась у ворот, провожая их гортанными криками. 

— Они приветствуют мое дитя, — прошептала Дейенерис. Это могло быть правдой, но так же могло быть правдой и совсем другое, например, что они радуются добыче. Слишком уж большое значение они придают этому ребенку. Раздумывать, по правде говоря, было некогда. Девочка, которая их вела, нырнула сначала в узкий переулок, а потом — в маленькую дверь, и в самом деле похожую на вход в нору. Джораху пришлось согнуться в три погибели, чтобы войти в дом и не слишком сильно потревожить при этом Дейенерис.

Едва они вошли, их окружили женщины. Руки, унизанные браслетами, изрисованные хной, гладили Дени по плечам и ногам, нежно проводили по животу. Кругом них вздыхали, ахали приглушенным шепотом и пели горлом за сомкнутыми губами колдовскую тихую песню. Черные влажные глаза смотрели с сочувствием на Дейенерис и прикрывались ресницами, встречаясь взглядом с Джорахом. Его подтолкнули вперед, в большую комнату, залитую красным закатным светом, падавшим через решетчатый потолок, тень от которого покрывала все вокруг причудливым узором. 

— Поставьте госпожу на пол, господин. Матери отведут ее к святой соли и подготовят к родам, — сказала девочка, которая была тут же и уже сняла верхнее покрывало, закрывавшее волосы. Она была вся в мелких, словно каракуль, золотисто-коричневых кудрях.

— Я не оставлю кхалиси, — сказал сир Джорах, но все-таки осторожно поставил Дени на пол, покрытый циновками, поддерживая ее, готовый снова подхватить на руки, если понадобится.

Девочка сказала что-то остальным женщинам. Видимо, перевела его слова. Ей ответили, и она кивнула. 

— Мать говорит, что тогда тебе надо разуться и снять пыльную одежду. Тебе нельзя омываться в святой соли, но есть комната для обычного омовения. Разуйся и я отведу тебя туда, господин.

Джорах нахмурился.

— Иди, — сказала ему Дени. Она стояла согнувшись, обхватив руками живот, а вокруг нее уже вздыхали и пели «матери». — Со мной ничего не случится. Иди, но не задерживайся слишком.

— Пойдем, господин, — девочка потянула Джораха за рукав. — Матери позаботятся о госпоже. 

Они пришли в небольшую комнату, почти все пространство которой занимал неглубокий бассейн, похожий на ванны, которые устраивали вестеросские лорды в больших замках, вроде Винтерфелла. В прозрачную зеленоватую воду вели белые каменные ступени. Розовый свет падал из большого квадратного окна в скошенном потолке. 

Девочка вынула из сундука льняную простыню и положила на каменную скамью в темной нише. 

— Раздевайтесь, господин, — сказала она, — вы должны окунуться трижды. Я принесу вам чистое.

Сбросить грязные тряпки, в которые давно превратилась его одежда, было наслаждением. Вода оказалась прохладной и очень соленой. Рану на ноге ожгло даже под повязкой, которую Джорах не стал разматывать. 

На небольшой полке он нашел что — то вроде мочалки. В браавосских термах были похожие — выловленные из моря и высушенные губки. Эта скорее была сделана из жесткого растения. Джорах поскреб плечи, потом вспомнил, что девчонка сказала про три раза и поднялся по ступеням. Меньше всего ему хотелось медлить. Он спустился в воду еще дважды и завернулся в простыню. 

Девчонка вернулась, принеся стопку одежды и маленький медный кувшинчик с узким горлом. 

— Позвольте, господин, я осмотрю вашу ногу, — сказала она и не дожидаясь разрешения взялась за грязную повязку на его бедре.

Джорах сел на скамью, а девочка опустилась перед ним на колени, осторожно освобождая рану от присохших тряпок. 

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил он у девчонки, которая действовала, словно опытный мейстер, и не обращала никакого внимания на его наготу.

— Десять, господин. Меня зовут Алье Мисха.

— Но ты ведь не из маленьких людей, так ведь?

Девчонка не поняла вопроса и подняла на Джораха удивленный золотистый взгляд. Она говорила на общем языке чересчур правильно, так, словно учила его по книгам, и очень редко использовала в разговоре. 

— Здешний народ, — пояснил Джорах. — Те, кто живут в Адакхакилеки.

— О… так говорят всадники, — кивнула она. — Мы говорим народ Алеи Иакхан, что означает «соль земли». А это место — Врата соли, Эль Гуэкхан.

— Так ты не родилась тут, Мисха?

Девочка потупила глаза и вздохнула: 

— Нет господин, я родилась в Наате… Но я не рабыня! Я живу в семье господина Алькхана Эль Дауди. Он ученый человек, уважаемый человек в Эль Гуэкхан. 

Она взяла кувшин, который принесла с собой, и, осторожно наклонив его над раной, налила на нее несколько капель вязкой черной жидкости, похожей на ту, что чернобородый принес в дар ребенку Дейенерис. 

— Это поможет, господин. — сказала Мисха. Ее пальцы нежно массировали неровный, плохо срастающийся шов на ране. — Это мимэ, кровь гор. Ее собирают поздней весной, высоко в горах, что лежат за Великой Солью. Подлинность мимэ проверяют, рассекая баранью печень на куски острым ножом, затем складывая и смазывая порезы. Если через час плоть срастается в единую, мимэ считается подлинной.

Джорах не поверил в сказку про чудодейственное средство. Если бы народ соли действительно обладал панацеей от любых ран, то не было бы воинов сильнее, и уж конечно, слава о таком средстве непременно дошла бы по крайней мере до Вольных городов. 

— Хорошо, пусть так, — сказал он вслух. — Теперь дай мне одеться и отведи меня к госпоже.

Мисха улыбнулась:

— Да, господин. Я сделаю, как ты хочешь, и матери не будут тебе препятствовать. Но муж, который видел, как его жена разрешается от бремени, может потерять желание, перестать хотеть её. Поэтому лучше будет тебе отдохнуть во внутреннем дворе, пока ребенок не появится на свет. Там есть травяные настои и фрукты. 

— Нет уж, веди меня к ней, как и обещала. — Джорах поднялся и принялся натягивать льняные шаровары и вышитую рубаху, окрашенную индиговым красителем.

Мисха не стала возражать, и повела его по узким темным коридорам с низкими потолками. _Может быть и лучше, если я больше никогда не захочу Дейенерис,_ — думал Джорах, следуя за ней. 

Сначала они услышали звук. То самое то ли мычание, то ли гудение сквозь зубы, которое было похоже одновременно и на песню, и на заклинание. А еще — крик. Крик Дейенерис перекрывал все остальные звуки, тянулся по коридорам и заполнял их целиком. 

Наконец, Мисха толкнула широкие, расписанные крестами и звездам двери, они вошли в большую залу, залитую светом факелов. 

Одной стены у комнаты не было — она размыкалась в воды, похожие на берег моря или озера. Резной потолок пропускал в комнату яркий свет луны и белое сияние хвостатой звезды, которая стала теперь еще больше.   
В воду вели ступени, гораздо более широкие, чем те, что были в комнате с бассейном. На ступенях, кто по щиколотку, а кто и по пояс в воде стояли женщины. Они простирали голые руки, изукрашенные узорами хны, к небу и пели низкими глухими голосами, отбивали понятный только им ритм ногами, покачивали завернутыми в яркие ткани бедрами. Их было так много, что Джорах не сразу понял, как же ему отыскать среди них Дейенерис. 

Мисха указала ему на самый центр толпы. И, немного помедлив, Джорах пошел по ступеням вниз, осторожно раздвигая «матерей». Его не отталкивали, но и не стремились пропустить. Изредка встречаясь взглядом с какой-нибудь черноглазой молельщицей, Джорах понимал, что она если и удивлена, видя здесь мужчину, то прогонять его просто не считает нужным. Словно присутствие или отсутствие мужчины на этом колдовском ритуале не играет ровно никакой роли. Ему и в самом деле захотелось уйти, оставить этот женский мир в покое и не тревожиться самому. Ему представились чистые и тихие, хорошо освещенные комнаты, в которых чернобородые мужчины лежат на длинных диванах, устланных мягкими коврами и обсуждают понятное: войну, деньги или женщин. Женщин красивых и приносящих удовольствия, женщин танцующих, стонущих от любви или смеющихся мужским шуткам, но не женщин, которые страдают от боли, плачут или молятся своим женским богам. Он остановился в воде по колено и Мисха, шедшая за ним, ткнулась в его спину. 

Но тут он услышал где-то впереди громкий протяжный стон. Женщины подхватили его своими голосами и их песня сделалась еще громче. Но Джорах уже узнал голос Дейенерис. _Может быть, я и не нужен ей сейчас, но… если она отошлет меня, я уйду,_ — подумал он и осторожно двинулся дальше. 

Дени лежала на ступенях по пояс в воде. На ее согнутые в коленях ноги руками опиралась сморщенная старуха, безобразную наготу которой прикрывали только длинные седые лохмы и густой узор хны, который покрывал даже ее лицо.   
Дени снова застонала и откинулась назад, выгибая спину. По ее лицу стекала влага, но пот это, слезы, или соленая вода было не разобрать. Джорах опустился на колени, не обращая внимания на промокшую одежду, и подхватил Дени за плечи.   
— Энкхерет, энкхерет маваха! — закричала старуха на Дени.   
— Она говорит, что осталось недолго, кхалиси, — сказал Джорах, вытирая ладонями воду с лица Дени.   
— Как ты это понял? — спросила она, оглядывая его помутневшим взглядом.   
— Это говорят все повитухи всем рожающим женщинам, — ответил он. — На Медвежьем острове роженицу уводят в жарко натопленную баню, запираются там и тоже поют особые песни.   
— Мужчин пускают? — спросила Дени, улыбнувшись.   
— Пускают отца ребенка, — ответил он.   
Он снова почувствовал себя лишним, но тут пришла новая потуга. Дени закричала, выгнулась в его руках и схватила за пальцы так крепко, что хрустнули суставы.   
— Энкхерет! — кричала старуха, положив руки теперь уже на живот Дени.   
«Матери» пели и молились все неистовее.   
Джораху стало жарко, хотя воздух вокруг был полон соли и прохлады. Среди песни «матерей» ему вдруг послышались песни и голоса, которых совсем не должно было бы быть тут: «Куют кузнецы золотые венцы, уй ули лядо…» Он наклонился к искаженному мукой лицу Дейенерис и поцеловал ее мокрый лоб.   
В этот момент раздался еще один крик, такой пронзительный и новый, что все остальные звуки мгновенно смолкли.   
Старуха поднялась, держа в руках что-то мокрое и странное. Это был только что родившийся младенец, но Джорах не сразу это понял. Странно было думать, что этот маленький едва шевелящийся кусок мяса и есть то, ради чего происходит все вокруг и ради чего мучается Дейенерис. 

Старуха, развернувшись лицом к воде подняла ребенка на вытянутых руках, показывая его луне, хвостатой звезде и темным небесам. 

— Эстер эль лиоша, — выкрикнула она.

— Эстер, эстер, эстер эль лиоша — повторили за ней «матери».

— Что там? — спросила Дени, пытаясь приподняться. — Мой сын?

— Это звезда, — сказала Мисха. — Девочка!

***

Ночь была тяжелой, но и утром, когда Дени уснула, в отведенных для нее комнатах в доме чернобородого, и малышка, к которой все здесь относились как к истинному сокровищу, посапывала в резной колыбели, Джорах не лег спать. Он отправился за городские ворота, чтобы забрать лошадей и вещи. Особенно его интересовали драконьи яйца.   
Мисха тоже была вялой и сонной, но Джорах заставил ее принести его прежнюю одежду. Если дотракийцы не сбежали (а он очень опасался, что они поступили именно так), то будет лучше, если они увидят его прежним, а не одетым в цветные тряпки проклятых «маленьких людей». 

Одеваясь, Джорах вспоминал события прошедшей ночи…

— Девочка? — Дени была так удивлена, что не могла поверить в это даже тогда, когда ее дочь омыли в соленых водах и положили ей на грудь. Старуха быстро перекрутила пуповину суровой нитью и положила послед на подставленное золотое блюдо.

— Но у меня должен был родиться сын, — сказала Дени, глядя как ребенок перебирает маленькими пальчиками.

— Нет, должна была родиться Звезда. Господин Алькхан Эль Дауди прочитал это по звездам. Звездный Хвост привел вас сюда, чтобы Звезда родилась здесь, потому что соль соединяет сушу и море…

— Эта девочка — ваша дочь, Дейнерис, — сказал Джорах. — И с ней все хорошо.

— Ты прав, — Дени нежно прижала малышку к себе, словно устыдившись своих сомнений.

Постепенно, кроме него и Дени в зале осталась только старуха и Мисха. Все «матери» ушли, выполнив свое дело. 

Старуха сначала бормотала молитвы, а потом что-то прокаркала, показывая руками на двери. 

Мисха поклонилась ей, и сказала Джораху: 

— Мать сказала, чтобы я проводила вас во внутренние комнаты. Господин Алькхан Эль Дауди будет счастлив назвать вас своими гостями.

Джорах отнес Дейенерис вместе с малышкой в сухую, теплую комнату, которая находилась прямо напротив двери в большой зал. Там для Дени и малышки была приготовлена одежда. Мисха ловко запеленала девочку в индиговое одеяльце с вышитыми звездами. А Джорах помог кхалиси надеть длинную свободную нижнюю рубаху из тонкого батиста и плотную накидку, похожую на те, что носили местные женщины. 

— Все-таки так странно, что родилась девочка, Джорах, — прошептала Дени, когда он накрывал ее плечи расшитым полотном. — Я еще раз подвела Дрого. И что теперь скажут мои ко? Кто захочет идти за девочкой, кто будет ее охранять?

 

Джораху было плевать на Дрого, но помощь дотракийцев, пусть всего лишь двоих, могла оказаться незаменимой. И в одном Дейенерис была права — если сказать им, что жеребец, который покроет весь мир оказался кобылкой, они будут слишком разочарованы. Если они просто уйдут — полбеды. Но, возможно, им захочется возместить себе потерянное время и разбитые надежды… 

Едва он вышел за ворота, самое первое из его опасений было развеяно — дотракийцы не ушли, а даже наоборот, поставили шатер для женщин, что было хорошим знаком. Серебрянка и его собственный конь были привязаны позади шатра, а коней дотракийцев видно не было. Из дымового отверстия тянулся слабый дымок. В шатре, скорее всего, были только Дорея и Ирри. 

Первым делом Джорах подошел к лошадям. Доспехи и остальная поклажа была свалена тут же, но пока он разбирал ее, из шатра вышла Дорея. 

— Сир Джорах, это вы? А где кхалиси и малыш?

— Они остались в городе. С ними все хорошо, но какое-то время нам надо будет пожить там. Где дотракийцы?

— Чхого и Ракхаро охотятся, а Ирри спит, потому что всю ночь… Чхого не отпускал ее от себя.

Она говорила тихо, видимо, чтобы не разбудить Ирри, но только когда она замолчала, Джорах заметил, что она не поднимает на него взгляда. 

Он поднял ее лицо за подбородок. На высокой скуле красовался лиловый кровоподтек. 

— Они хотели сразу уйти и забрать драконьи яйца, — быстро сказала Дорея, — Я напомнила им про клятву. — Она провела рукой по своей щеке, словно стыдясь. — Мне пришлось стать женщиной Ракхаро этой ночью.

Джорах принялся навьючивать коня. Он не мог пообещать Дорее защиту, потому что не был уверен, что сможет защитить даже то, за чем пришел сюда. 

— Где ящик с драконьими яйцами? — спросил он.

— В шатре, там и твой меч тоже, сир.

— Хорошо. Дотракийцы не захотят идти в город, хотя я предложу им это. Но они захотят назваться кровью от крови нового кхалакки. Мне нужно убедить их не ждать этого здесь, а отправиться в Ваэс Джини, продать на местном базаре подарки маленьких людей и ждать нас на Каменной дороге, в Самириане, через две луны. — Джорах взглянул на бледное лицо Дореи. — Если ты поможешь мне, то я напомню Ракхаро, что тебя подарил кхалиси её единокровный брат принц Визерис, и она в любой момент может потребовать тебя назад.

— Я сделаю все, что вы скажите, господин, — Дорея вдруг схватила его за руку и упала на колени, — все, что вы скажете, только заберите меня с собой, не оставляйте меня…

— Что, твои женские чары не сработали на меднокожем Ракхаро?

— Господин! — Дорея расплакалась. Джорах поднял ее с земли за плечи.

— Вытри глаза. Будь спокойной и улыбайся. Не обещаю, что выполню твою просьбу, но я попробую… — Он потянул носом воздух. — Что у вас в котелке?

— Похлебка из песчаных крыс, сир, — ответила Дорея, вытерев слезы тыльной стороной ладони. — С бобами и куркумой. 

Джорах вспомнил, что ничего не ел со вчерашнего вечера. 

— Пойдем, угостишь меня своей стряпней, пока мы поджидаем будущих кровников жеребца, который покроет весь мир.


	6. Глава пятая

Дени проснулась от детского писка. Правда, девочка в маленькой резной колыбели, которая стояла рядом с ее кроватью плакала так тихо, что едва ли могла бы разбудить прежнюю Дени. Но теперь она проснулась, словно бы вытолкнутая из глубокого и сладкого сна невидимой рукой. Тело ныло, как в самом начале ее жизни в кхаласаре, когда она еще не привыкла к верховой езде, ноо Дени все равно поднялась и взяла малышку на руки.

Девочка была совсем крохотной. Ее круглую головку покрывали черные вьющиеся волоски, и разрез глаз — узких и широко посаженных — говорил о том, что она дочь своего отца. Дени не вспоминала о том, каким красивым воображала своего будущего сына — настоящее живое дитя, лежащее на ее руках, заслонило все мечты и воспоминания. Дени приложила девочку к груди, та слепо поискала сосок, но быстро сообразила, что к чему, и зачмокала маленьким крепким ртом.

Спавшая на циновках у стены кудрявая служанка проснулась и испуганно глянула на Дени.

— Все хорошо, госпожа? — спросила она на общем языке. — Я сейчас принесу вам завтрак и позову еще слуг.

— Подожди, — ответила ей Дени. — Дай мне еще немного времени побыть с моей девочкой.

Служанка кивнула, улыбаясь.

— Она так прекрасна, — сказала она, глядя на сопящее у груди Дейенерис дитя. — Просто чудо.

Дени не могла не согласиться. Когда девочка насытилась и уснула у нее на руках, служанка переложила ее в колыбель. Дени смутно вспомнила эту девушку, и поэтому спросила ее имя. Оказалось, что ее зовут Аль Мисха, но «ваш рыцарь говорил просто Мисха, так тоже можно». Дени смутилась, когда она вспомнила Джораха. Он принес ее в этот город, и ей помогли. Он держал ее за руку, когда она рожала свою дочь… И все-таки смутное, необъяснимое чувство не позволяло Дени испытывать только лишь благодарность.

— Где он, «мой рыцарь»?

— Он еще рано утром отправился за городскую стену за вашим имуществом, госпожа, — ответила Мисха.

— И до сих пор не вернулся? — обеспокоилась Дени.

Мисха позвала служанок, и темноглазые девушки с теплыми ласковыми руками, отвели Дени в купальню, вымыли и расчесали ее короткие волосы, намазали тело маслом, от которого по коже поползли колючие мурашки, и Дени снова захотелось спать. Ее снова привели в спальню с широкой кроватью «на тысячи тысяч тюфяков», как сказала ей Мисха. Уложили в свежую постель и принесли блюдо какого-то пряного и сочного мяса, с зелеными травами и земляными грушами, такого вкусного, что Дени не смогла остановиться, пока не съела все до последнего кусочка.

И все-таки она не могла избавиться от тревожного чувства. Ей было хорошо здесь, среди маленьких людей, вместе со своей крохотной дочерью, но она не могла себе представить, что будет делать дальше без Джораха. «С ним ничего не случится, — успокаивала она себя, но другой, тревожный голос внутри нее отвечал: дотракийцы могут быть опасны». «Мой рыцарь силен, как медведь на его гербе, — говорила она. — Он ранен, помнишь рану на его бедре? — возражал голос. Так она промучилась пока сон не сморил ее. Потом она снова кормила малышку, и снова беспокоилась. Мисха рассказала ей немного о господине А…., который увидел звездные знаки, предвещающие рождение ребенка Дейенерис и счастлив назвать их своими гостями.

— Когда госпожа отдохнет, господин… надеется посетить вас.

— Конечно, я буду рада, — ответила Дени. — Только вернется сир Джорах…

Но Джорах вернулся только после полудня. Осунувшийся, с тяжелыми мешками под глазами, он внес в ее комнату шкатулку с драконьими яйцами.

— Вот ваше сокровище, кхалиси, — сказал он, поставив её у кровати.

— Нет, сир. — ответила Дени. — Теперь мое сокровище спит в колыбели, да и тебе я рада больше, чем этим камням. Но все-таки спасибо. Присядь поближе, расскажи, как тебе это удалось.

Сир Джорах осторожно опустился на кровать рядом с ней.

— Мне помогли, кхалиси. — ответил он. — Дорея. Она пришла вместе со мной и сейчас осталась в комнате служанок, чтобы не тревожить вас.

— А Ирри и мои ко?

Сир Джорах покачал головой.

— Они не захотели войти в город, кхалиси. Кроме того, простите меня, но я не сказал им, что родилась девочка. Я отдал им золото, которое обещал, так будто бы родился кхалакка. Они направились в Вайэс Джини, а встретиться мы договорились на каменной дороге сквозь горы через две луны.

Дени повернулась на бок и поплотнее закуталась в шелковое одеяло, хотя в комнате было тепло. Что ж, Джорах был прав, с самого начала предлагая Чхого золото за службу. И девочке они вряд ли присягнут своей кровью даже за кучу золота.

— Мне будет не хватать моих дотракийцев, — тихо сказала она. По ее щекам сами собой потекли слезы, и это ее еще больше разозлило.

— Я не рад, что вышло по-моему, кхалиси, — сказал сир Джорах. — Но может быть вы еще сумеете убедить их, когда встретитесь с ними сами.

Дени улыбнулась сквозь слезы. Иногда, сир Джорах говорил без обиняков такие вещи, которые едва ли не приводили ее в бешенство. Но когда он пытался польстить ей, получалось еще хуже.

Девочка в колыбели завозилась и Джорах подошел к ней. Дени смотрела, как он склонился над колыбелью, улыбнулся ее девочке и вдруг представила, что это не он, а Дрого, ее Солнце и Звезды, нежно проводит загрубелым пальцем по щеке своей дочери, осторожно берет ее, копошащуюся в пеленках, на руки и несет к ней, Дени, чтобы она могла напитаться материнским молоком. Слезы с новой силой полились из глаз Дени, когда она принимала дочь из рук сира Джораха.

Дав дочери грудь и увидев обескураженное лицо рыцаря, Дени стерла слезы со щек и извинилась.

— Прости меня, сир. Я вижу, ты устал и тебе нужен отдых. Не беспокоит ли тебя твоя рана?

— Нет, кхалиси. Златоглазка намазала ее чудодейственным средством. Я не поверил, что оно поможет, но с того момента рана не давала о себе знать.

— Златоглазка? — Дени улыбнулась. — Это Аль Мисха, да? У нее действительно золотистые глаза, не похожие на остальных.

Сир Джорах кивнул.

Мисха как раз вошла в комнату, принеся с собой фруктов и кувшин красного чая из лепестков гибискуса.

За ней вбежала Дорея, уже отмытая от дорожной грязи и одетая в тонкую голубую тунику. Она бросилась к своей госпоже, не сдерживая слез, и Дени расцеловала ее в мокрые щеки.

***

Почти неделю Дени провела в постели. Дорея не отходила от нее ни на шаг и, казалось, стала еще нежнее и заботливее. Сир Джорах заходил по вечерам, чтобы разделить с Дени вечернюю трапезу. Он рассказывал о городе, в котором, за желтыми песчаными стенами домов обнаружилось немало диковин. Несмотря на то, что город людей соли казался затерянным уголком земли, в нем жили выходцы почти из всех крупных городов Эссоса, а большие торговые караваны из стран вокруг Яшмового моря, частенько останавливались тут отдохнуть и пополнить запасы провизии. «Маленькие люди» и сами торговали ароматными солями и смолами, хотя путешественников среди них было не много.

Малышка за это время окрепла и стала уверенно хватать грудь Дени, придерживая ее маленькой смуглой ручкой. А когда была голодна — оглашала дом господина Аль… громкими требовательными криками.

Через неделю, когда Дени достаточно окрепла, гостеприимный хозяин прислал Дени великолепное шелковое одеяние и приглашение на ужин.

Он уже приходил к ней в комнату несколько раз, здоровался и вежливо кланяясь, осведомлялся о здоровье ее и малышки. Мисха переводила, Дени благодарила в самых изысканных выражениях, которые только могла вспомнить, а господин Аль… прикладывал руку по очерди к своему высокому лбу, губам и груди. Его черные волосы, с тонкой редкой проседью, были густо умаслены и лежали волнами, а черные глаза, глубокие, словно колодцы, немного пугали Дени. Но улыбка у него была добрая, поэтому Дени всякий раз прерывала сира Джораха, когда тот в очередной раз принимался предостерегать ее о жителях Города Соли.

Полдничала Дени холодным супом из хурмы с креветками, а платье, сверкая драгоценными камнями, лежало рядом на кровати. Мисха не уставала нахваливать щедрость и мудрость господина Аль…. Так что в конце концов Дени оборвала ее.

— Скажи мне, Мисха, как ты оказалась в соленом городе?

— Я. я не помню, госпожа, — ответила Мисха. Она как раз собирала грязную посуду, чтобы унести, и вопрос Дейенерис заставил ее замереть с тарелкой в руке.

— Ты ведь наатийка, верно?

— Да, госпожа. Но я не помню этот остров. Матери в доме господина Аль… вырастили меня и научили всему, что я знаю.

— Откуда ты знаешь общий язык?

— Я знаю много языков, госпожа, — гордо сообщила Мисха. — Общий язык, волантийский вариант валлирийского, гискарский, язык обезьяньего народа из лесов Ии Тии, летнийский и… наатийский. Меня учили матери и я сама училась, по книгам. У господина… много книг, целая отдельная комната для них.

— А чем занимается твой господин? — спросила Дени, укладывая дочку в колыбель.

— Он ученый, он читает звезды и… его работники продают соль, ароматные смолы и мимэ, добываемые в горах. Его торговые агенты есть во всех городах на Яшмовом море и даже в Кварте.

— Значит он купец?

Мисха замялась:

— Можно сказать и так, госпожа, но лучше будет, если вы будете называть его ученым.

Дени не стала возражать.

Мисха помогла ей надеть плотную шелковую тунику без рукавов, расшитую по подолу райскими птицами и перетянуть талию широким золотым поясом с рубинами и чеканкой тончайшей работы. Сверху Дени надела плащ из тяжелой ткани, переливающейся синим и красным. Руки украсили многочисленные браслеты и перстни.

— Вы просто красавица! — восхитилась Мисха, — поднимая большое серебряное зеркало повыше, чтобы Дени получше могла разглядеть себя.

Дени улыбнулась, повернулась, чтобы рассмотреть платье сзади, и встретилась взглядом с Джорахом, стоявшим в дверях. Что-то в его взгляде заставило щеки Дени заалеть.

— Красиво? — спросила она.

Джорах хотел что-то сказать, но закашлялся.

— Господину тоже послали одежду, — сказала Мисха, — почему господин не оделся к пиру?

— Дорея выстирала мою рубаху, и довольно, — ответил сир Джорах, хмурясь. Дени подошла к нему и взяла под руку.

— Нельзя быть таким подозрительным, сир. Эти люди проявили гостеприимство и щедрость, мы должны уважать их.

— Так, — согласился Джорах, — эти люди помогли вам в трудный час, и я этого никогда не забуду. Но мы пока не знаем, — он бросил подозрительный взгляд на Мисху, — что они потребуют в плату за свои услуги.

— Ну вот и пойдем, познакомимся с ними поближе, сир, там и узнаем, — ответила Дени.

Жилище господина Аль… любого поражало скромностью снаружи и великолепием внутри. И кушанья, которыми хозяин угощал гостей, удостоенных чести быть представленными Дейенерис, Матери Звезды, были полны сока и сладости. Здесь были тысячи закусок с разных концов света: острые жареные скорпионы, сладкий паштет из печени горных гагар, ароматные тестикулы верблюда, начиненные орехами и перцем, моченые ягоды можжевельника и древесные грибы. Первой переменой подали барана, натертого травами и целебной тинктурой мимэ и зажаренного на открытом огне. Вино тоже было самое великолепное. Дени никогда не жаловалась на аппетит, но тут очень быстро почувствовала, что наелась.

— Больше не могу, — шепнула она сиру Джораху, остановив слугу, который накладывал ей на тарелку сладкий плов с урюком и кунжутом.

Сам Джорах, казалось, сменил гнев на милость, по крайней мере складка между его густыми бровями разгладилась, быть может благодаря сочной баранине или сладкому вину — специальный слуга стоял за спинами дорогих гостей господина Аль. и следил, чтобы их кубки никогда не оставались пустыми.

Унесли остатки барана — принесли мелкую птицу, запеченую в медовой глазури, потом фрукты, сливочные вафли и щербет.

Господин Аль… представил Дейенерис гостей: здесь были именитые купцы с Летних островов, разряженные в цветные плащи из перьев, воительницы Бахвабада с кроваво-красными рубинами, вставленными в щеки и плоскими утянутыми грудями. «Это нужно, чтобы грудь не мешала использовать оружие», — пояснила Дени Мисха. Представили Дейенерис и членов городского совета Эль Гуэкхана — девять стариков с длинными жидкими седыми бородами, показавшимися Дени близнецами, и старуху — Оракул, ту самую, что принимала у Дени роды.

Когда Дени поняла, что если съест даже малюсенький кусочек вываренной в вине груши, то просто лопнет и заляпает съеденным великолепные наряды гостей, господин Аль… захлопал в ладоши и гости начали вставать из-за стола и переходить в тенистый уютный внутренний дворик. Здесь в маленьких бассейнах, выложенных драгоценными камнями, плавали яркие рыбки, а в клетках, развешенных по углам, щебетали райские птицы. Господин Аль… мягко взял Дени под руку и повел по тенистой аллее. Дени оглянулась — Мисха семенила чуть позади, готовая переводить для Дейенерис. Сира Джораха не было видно.

— Куда досточтимый господин ведет меня? — спросил Дени. Аль… ответил, и его голос источал мед.

— Господин Аль… хочет показать вам свое собрание редких книг и серебряную трубу, в которую он рассматривает звезды.

***

Он выпил слишком много сладкого вина — иначе Джорах не мог объяснить себе, почему не пошел за Дейенерис, когда маленький черноглазый хозяин повел ее вглубь дома по узким темным лестницам. Вряд ли он задумал причинить ей вред при таком стечении народа, скорее — наоборот…

Перед ужином, когда Дени вертелась перед зеркалом в новом платье… Она была такой красивой, такой довольной богатым нарядом — он не могу не вспомнить Линессу, которая, когда-то почти так же радовалась обновкам и почти также оглядывалась на него через плечо и спрашивала: «Красиво?».

Он взял со стола бокал, и расторопный слуга тут же подбежал к нему с кувшином. Джорах отхлебнул вина и отошел в угол к стене, чувствуя себя лишним.

— Твоя женщина в опасности, Джорах Андал, — тихий шепот прозвучал рядом так неожиданно, что Джорах едва не выронил кубок.

Рядом с ним стояла старуха, которую все люди соли называли Оракул, хотя вряд ли это было имя, данное ей при рождении. Теперь она выглядела совсем не так устрашающе, как в тот день, когда родилась дочь Дейенерис и кхала Дрого. Седые волосы были собраны в косу, спускавшуюся с плеча и увитую тонкой золотой цепочкой. Красная накидка укрывала плечи, по алой парче извивались вышитые черные змеи с драконьими головами. Но лицо Оракул все также было покрыто причудливой сетью из узора хны и сетки морщин.

— Ты говоришь на общем языке? — спросил Джорах.

Старуха кивнула:

— И многие тут говорят на нем. Соленые люди знают много такого, о чем ты даже не догадываешься. К примеру, я знаю, зачем ты ходил позавчера ночью в дом посланника пентошийского князя, Джорах Мормонт.


	7. Глава шестая

Комната, в которую господин Алькхан привел Дени, была отчасти похожа на все другие комнаты, которые Дени видела в Эль Гуэкхане: высокие узорчатые стены и резной потолок, низкие скамьи, устланные коврами с тысячью больших и маленьких расшитых подушечек. По углам расставлены кованые масляные светильники с разноцветными витражами, и курильницы, от которых воздух наполняется сладким, кружащим голову ароматом. Однако в этой комнате по стенам были расставлены шкафы и полки с книгами, пергаментами, свитками, таблицами и картами. А в центре на треноге возвышался странный прибор — не то труба, не то часы с песком, подобно тем, что Дени видела в доме магистра Иллирио в Пентосе.

Господин Алькхан мягко, но настойчиво усадил Дени на низкий диванчик в углу комнаты, и жестом руки отослал Мисху. Та быстро вышла и прикрыла за собой дверь.

— Но… — удивилась Дени, — как же мы поймем друг друга?

— Я прошу прощения у вас, госпожа, за эту маленькую мистификацию, — сказал Алькхан на общем языке почти без акцента. — В Эль Гуэкхане не принято сразу демонстрировать свою ученость, и разговаривая с гостями, используют переводчика. Однако я смею надеяться, что стану для вас, моя госпожа, другом, а не хозяином, поэтому и открылся вам.

Дени нахмурилась. Джорах предупреждал ее, а она не слушала. Впредь она будет осторожнее.

— Друзья, господин Алькхан, не обманывают друг друга…

— Это так, моя госпожа, и я смиренно прощу у вас прощения за это. Но разве вы сами не скрываете от меня некоторые сведения?

— Я ничего не скрываю от вас, господин Эль Дауди, — Дени гневно поднялась со своего места. — Вы знаете обо мне все — я Дейенерис Таргариен, дочь подло убитого короля Семи Королевств, кхалиси величайшего кхала всех времен и мать его дочери. Я родила ее в вашем городе и воспользовалась вашим гостеприимством в нужде, и готова отплатить за него. Сир Джорах предупреждал меня, что цена может быть высокой, но я не нищая попрошайка, я заплачу сполна, только назовите цену!

Пока Дени произносила свою речь, господин Алькхан молчал, словно завороженный глядя на нее, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте.

— Почему вы молчите? — спросила она, все еще сердясь.

— Простите меня, госпожа, я невольно онемел, залюбовавшись вашей красотой. Ваши глаза подобны самым прекрасным аметистам — таких крупных и чистых камней я не видел ни в одной сокровищнице мира, а я повидал их достаточно. Только однажды я видел нечто подобное — когда я был еще мальчиком, мой отец взял меня с собой, когда путешествовал по закатным землям. В Королевской Гавани нас представили молодому принцу, у которого были такие же глаза…

— Это… это был мой брат Рейгар?

— Да, моя госпожа. Он был полон того же достоинства и красоты, что и вы.

Дени снова опустилась на диванчик.

— Расскажите мне о нем.

— Я знаю не так много, Дейенерис. Мы виделись всего однажды. Однако я точно знаю, что принцу была уготована великая судьба. Она нависала над ним, словно невидимые простым смертным крылья дракона.

— Но он погиб… — сказала Дени огорченно.

— Погиб, пытаясь исполнить предначертанное. Он был мужем благородных и чистых помыслов, истинным принцем. Ваш советник — человек низкого происхождения, изгнанный из своей земли за недостойные поступки, — может не понимать такого. Но вы — плоть от плоти истинных королей, потомок древних драконьих всадников, знаете, что теперь древнее пророчество надлежит исполнять вам!

Дени не очень понравилось, как господин Алькхан говорит о Джорахе, но она решила промолчать из уважения к хозяину.

Господин Алькхан отошел к стене и потянул за спрятанной за портьерой рычаг. Заскрипел механизм, скрытый в стенах, и резной потолок комнаты раздвинулся, открыв небо, усыпанное яркими звездами.

— Идите сюда, Дейенерис. Загляните вот сюда, — он указал на узкий конец трубы, направленной своим широким концом на звезды. — Вы увидите белую звезду, знаменующую будущее ваше, а также вашей прелестной дочери.

***

У дверей ее ждала Мисха. Дени была под таким впечатлением от увиденного и услышанного в звездной комнате, что сначала просто пошла за ней, ничего не сказав. Но когда они вышли во внутренний двор, пустой, залитый лунным светом, Дени остановилась.

— Почему ты лгала мне, Мисха? — спросила она, положив руку на плечо девочки.

— Лгала вам, госпожа? — золотистые глаза распахнулись так широко, что Дени едва удержалась от улыбки.

— Ты не сказала мне, что господин Алькхан был в Семи Королевствах и знает наш язык. Быть может, еще многие тут понимали о чем я говорю с сиром Джорахом или Дореей. Ты шпионила за мной!

— Господин Алькхан приказал мне, — прошептала Мисха. — Я не могла сказать вам, меня бы наказали!

— Может быть, — сказала Дени, строго сдвинув брови, — но теперь я не хочу больше, чтобы ты прислуживала мне. Пусть мне пришлют другую помощницу. Не ходи за мной.

— Госпожа! — Мисха попыталась поймать Дени за руку, но та убрала ее за спину и повторила снова:

— Не ходи за мной!

***

«Она не простит, если узнает», — слова ведьмы стучали в висках, выгоняя хмель. Как бы Джорах ни злился, он не мог не признать — ведьма права. Хотя Дейенерис молода и нежна, предательства она не простит. Значит, она не узнает, — решил он, наконец. Они доберутся в Ии-Тии, он сумеет уберечь ее, и…

Он остановился перед дверью в комнаты, которые занимала Дени. Ноги сами принесли его сюда, хотя он точно знал, что Дейенерис там нет. Дейенерис увел во внутренние покои их ласковый хозяин с сальными черными глазами. Увел, чтобы опутать ее ложью и обещаниями. Джорах невесело усмехнулся: он даже тут, среди людей, которые едва ли дотягивают ему до плеча, не может по-настоящему уберечь ее, старый дурак.

За резной дверью слышалось детское хныканье и ласковое женское бормотание. Это Дорея, которая осталась с малышкой, — понял Джорах и вошел в комнату.

Дорея сидела на кровати, нежно укачивая девочку на руках. Едва он встал в дверях, она подняла улыбающееся, спокойное лицо. Ее большие голубые глаза были влажны.

— Сир Джорах? Ужин уже закончился?

— Закончился, Дорея, — ответил он и скользнул взглядом по комнате, проверяя на месте ли сундук с драконьими яйцами — старуха говорила еще и об опасности, которая грозит сокровищам, принадлежащим Дени. Хотя бы за этим он может проследить…

— А кхалиси? Где она? Малышка уже начала беспокоиться. — Дорея склонилась над девочкой, и ее светлые волосы упали вперед. Она подняла прядь и заправила за ухо.

Джорах подумал, что Дорея выглядит теперь куда лучше, чем в кхаласаре, и даже мало похожа на рабыню из дома удовольствий.

Дорея зарделась под его взглядом и сказала:

— Хочешь подержать ее, сир Джорах?

Он подошел и сел рядом на кровать.

— Кхалиси разговаривает с Алькханом, — сказал Джорах, осторожно беря на руки девочку, которая беспокойно завертела головкой и скривила ротик, — так что тебе, малышка, придется еще немного потерпеть.

Девочка вцепилась ручкой в его рубаху и посмотрела на него черными дотракийскими глазками. Дорея нежно прикоснулась к ее головке и вздохнула.

— Какая она хорошенькая, правда?

Джорах не знал, что на это ответить. Девочка была похожа на тысячи других дотракийских младенцев. Недели не проходило в кхаласаре, чтобы какая-нибудь из женщин не разродилась мальчиком — и тогда ее мужчина покупал вино для своих братьев, или девочкой — тогда он посыпал голову пеплом, и шел к другой женщине, надеясь, что та окажется лучше и родит ему сына, воина для кхаласара.

И вместе с тем, Джорах чувствовал странное волнение. Он слышал, как бьется маленькое сердечко, видел самое начало жизни в темных глазах малышки, и не мог не подумать, чтобы чувствовал, будь это дитя — его собственным. Если бы его жена родила ему живое дитя, его продолжение… Сердце его сжалось…

Девочка на его руках снова сморщила личико и захныкала.

— Тише, — сказал ей Джорах, — тише.

Женщины на Медвежьем острове, укачивая детей, пели им песни, и Джорах вдруг вспомнил — то ли это была Мейдж, качающая в колыбели дочь, то ли его собственная мать — смутное, теплое воспоминание — пела, склоняясь над ним. «Люли, люли, летят сизы гули…» Джорах нахмурился, прогоняя непрошенные воспоминания. Вряд ли дотракийские матери поют о голубях. Голуби живут и в Эссосе, только здесь они не сизые, а серые или желтые, точно песок.

Дверь отворилась и в комнату вошла Дейенерис. Посмотрев на Джораха с малышкой на руках, она рассмеялась:

— У моего сокровища надежный хранитель!

— Сира Джораха можно брать в няньки, — подтвердила Дорея. — Малышка у него на руках совсем не плачет.

Вопреки ее словам, а может быть, услышав голос матери, малышка забеспокоилась, сморщила личико и расплакалась.

— Помоги мне снять платье, Дорея, и я покормлю её, — сказала Дени, снимая с плеч расшитый плащ.

Джорах почувствовал, как краска бросилась ему в лицо. Нянька или нет, а служанкой, которой можно не стесняться, для Дейенерис он точно не был. Правда, сама Дени, казалось, не замечала его смущения. Переодевшись в тонкую рубашку, и распустив волосы, она взяла девочку из его рук, забралась в кровать и дала ей грудь — вела себя так словно бы не чувствовала никакой разницы между ним и Дореей.

Он хотел уйти, но Дейенерис остановила его.

— Останься, сир Джорах, мне еще нужно поговорить с тобой.

Он остался, встал у окна и смотрел, как меняется лицо Дени, когда она смотрит на свою дочь, черты лица становятся мягче, в глазах появляется что-то особенное, что-то чего ему никогда не доводилось видеть раньше…

Дорея переложила уснувшую малышку в колыбель, погасила масляные лампы и оставила горящей только свечу на маленьком столике у изголовья кровати. Сама она ушла в темный угол и свернулась там на низенькой кушетке.

Дени прикрыла глаза.

— Быть может, мы поговорим завтра, Дейенерис, — тихо сказал Джорах. — Вы устали.

— Устала, — согласилась она. — Но произошло кое-что важное, и я хотела бы, чтобы ты знал об этом. Господин Алькхан сегодня сделал мне предложение…

— Какое предложение, кхалиси? — Джорах подумал о цене за гостеприимство и вспомнил об опасности, про которую толковала старуха Оракул.

Но Дени посмеялась над ним, прикрыв рот рукой, чтобы не разбудить малышку.

— Какой ты непонятливый, Джорах. Он предложил мне стать его женой…

— О… — только и смог он ответить.

Дейенерис явно веселила его реакция, она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.

— Я обещала подумать, — ответила она на вопрос, который он так и не решился задать.

— Не стоит ему доверять, кхалиси. Он… он хитрый человек, который ничего не делает просто так…

— Хватит, — Дейенерис оборвала его. — Мы находимся под его кровом, едим его хлеб, не стоит говорить так о нем. Если я не могу доверять ему, то на кого еще мне положиться?

Джорах сжал челюсти, так что хрустнули зубы.

— Мне вы можете доверять всецело, — сказал он глухо.

— Я доверяю, — ответила Дейенерис мягко. — Видишь, ты первый, у кого я прошу совета. Господин Алькхан рассказал мне много такого… Он рассказывал мне о Рейгаре, о звездах и пророчествах. Он считает, что моя дочь — звезда, спустившаяся на землю. Будущая Великая мать. Это как-то связано с моим домом, моим троном и драконами.

— Малышке еще надо вырасти, а убийцы узурпатора будут преследовать вас.

— Да, ты прав, я не забыла про отравителя в Дош Кхалине. Но где же найдется место более безопасное, чем здесь, в городе, который даже дотракийские кхаласары обходят стороной? Узурпатор не знает, где я. И не узнает до тех пор, пока не придет мое время.

«Он узнает!», — чуть не выпалил Джорах, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Послушайте меня, Дейенерис. Вы верите в пророчества Алькхана. Но вспомните — старухи в Дош Кхалине твердо предсказывали вам рождение Жеребца, что покроет весь мир, а родилась-то девочка…

Он сказал это, и сразу понял, что ошибся — не стоило говорить такого Дейенерис. Она нахмурилась и сердито сжала губы.

— Девочка, конечно, не Жеребец, — сказала она зло. — Но я тоже женщина, Джорах. Разве при этом я не твоя королева?

— Королева, — ответил он тихо. — Простите меня, кхалиси.

Дейенерис кивнула и устало откинулась на подушки.

— Ступай, сир Джорах, — сказала она. — Мы еще успеем поговорить обо всем этом, а сейчас я хочу спать.

***

Он вышел на хозяйственный двор — комнату ему отвели не самую почетную, идти из покоев Дейенерис надо было по черным лестницам. Ночь стояла тихая, такая тихая и звездная, что бывает только в Эссосе поздней осенью. Звезды висели над квадратным двором, окруженным каменными стенами, словно светильники — крупные и теплые. Это было очень красиво, точно также как и дотракийская степь во время весеннего цветения, как танец девушек, наученных в Юнкае танцу семи покрывал. Но все равно Джорах не мог себе представить звезд краше, чем над его старой бревенчатой усадьбой, над Медведь-горой в самом сердце леса, не видел он цветов нежнее, чем бледные дрожащие первоцветы, пробивающиеся по весне сквозь не до конца растаявшую землю. Такие же светло-лиловые, чистые, как ее глаза… Если бы он мог вернуться! Если бы он мог увидеть камни и сосны Медвежьего острова снова, разве он стал бы писать письма Пауку!

Воспоминание о доме было для Джораха привычным. Долгие годы в чужой земле он только и делал, что сравнивал степные цветы с цветами родных лесов, эссоских женщин с северянками, дотракийских всадников и воинов армии Роберта Баратеона, в которой завоевал себе рыцарские шпоры. Сравнивал — и радовался тому, что в его сердце родина выигрывала всегда. Эта любовь, как он понял слишком поздно, была в нем сильнее любви даже к самой прекрасной женщине, вроде Линессы.

Он отдал письмо пентошийцу, который через пару дней отправится вместе с купеческим караваном в Миерин, и через неделю, самое большее — через две, Паук будет знать, где скрывается Дейенерис с девочкой. За верную службу Варис добудет ему королевское помилование, и он сможет вернуться домой…

Но отчего-то теперь когда-то сладкая мысль о доме пахла пеплом и оседала горечью в горле.

В темной нише сидела Мисха — на корточках, вытащив из-под подола туники тощие коленки, вытирая слезы ладонями, как совсем маленькая девочка.

— Ты чего тут? — спросил Джорах. — Почему не идешь спать?

Мисха подняла на него мокрые глаза.

— Меня наказали, господин, и оставили ночевать сегодня тут.

— За что?

Мисха уткнулась в колени и снова заплакала. Джорах стоял над ней, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и так как он не уходил, она, наконец, снова посмотрела на него и сказала, по детски кривя рот:

— Госпожа Дейенерис прогнала меня от себя, из-за того, что я не сказала ей раньше, что господин Алькхан знает общий язык.

— И поэтому тебя наказали?

— Да, мне приказано было… быть с вами, чтобы следить…

— Шпионить? — Джорах невесело усмехнулся.

Мисха снова расплакалась. Джорах посмотрел на ее кудрявую поникшую голову и вздрагивающие плечи.

— Ладно, — сказал он вдруг. — Иди за мной.

— Куда? — Мисха перестала плакать, но смотрела на него испуганно.

— Переночуешь в моей комнате, а завтра я попрошу кхалиси взять тебя обратно. За это расскажешь мне кое-что…

Он пошел вперед по темной галерее, слыша как Мисха шлепает по влажным плиткам пола босыми ногами.

В комнате он налил в костяной бокал воды с лимоном из кувшина с узким горлом, который стоял на столике у кровати, и подал девочке.

— Пей.

Мисха выпила воду и совсем успокоилась. Выглядела она теперь совсем не такой безнадежно несчастной, как во дворе, а скорее настороженной.

— Что господин хочет от меня узнать? — спросила она, поставив бокал обратно на столик.

Джорах посмотрел на нее из-под нахмуренных бровей. Если спросить ее об Алькхане, то она вряд ли выдаст его секреты. В доме Джорах видел множество женщин из других племен. Тут были даже лиссенийки, которые хотя и прятали светлые локоны под глухими покрывалами и красили лица и руки хной, как и остальные женщины Эль Гуэкана, но синеву глаз скрыть не могли. И при этом почти все они воспитывались на женской половине как члены семьи, будущие «матери», а не рабыни. Хотя по сути дела разница была небольшая.

— Ты из Наата, — сказал Джорах. — Девушка, что убирала комнату вчера, была из Квохора. Та, что ходит за водой к колодцу, коренастая такая, узкоглазая и плосколицая, как женщины Ии-Тии.

— Мы все дочери наших матерей, — сказала Мисха, пятясь от него к стене, словно он угрожал ей, хотя он не делал ни движения в ее сторону.

— Пусть так, — Джорах не стал спорить. — Но где мальчики из тех же племен? Где ваши братья? Я не видел ни одного иноплеменника ни среди слуг, ни среди господ.

— Я не знаю, господин, — ответила девочка, прижимая руки к груди. Глаза у нее снова были на мокром месте. — У меня нет братьев, только сестры и матери… Девочки. Матери говорят, что только девочки имеют ценность, они — сокровище.

— Ладно, — сказал Джорах. — Ложись на кровать и спи. На рассвете я тебя разбужу, чтобы твои матери тебя опять не выдрали.

— А вы, господин? — спросила Мисха, забравшись на покрывало и улегшись на живот.

— Обо мне не волнуйся, — усмехнулся Джорах. Он застегнул пояс и приладил сбоку меч. И доспехи бы надел, да они сделают его слишком шумным в ночной тишине. — Есть у меня одно дело.

***

Утром Джорах разбудил золотоглазую девчонку и отвел ее в покои Дени. Та еще сердилась — и на него самого тоже. Но все-таки позволила Мисхе остаться и помочь Дорее управляться с малышкой, которая капризничала всю ночь, и почти не брала грудь.

— Наверное, у нее пучит животик, — предположила Мисха, качая девочку на руках. — Вчера госпожа поела много острого, и молоко стало горьким. Надо вам, госпожа, выпить воды с асафетидой.

Дорея всплеснула руками:

— Асафетиду добавляют в вино, когда хотят, чтобы мужчина не уставал всю ночь, уж я-то знаю! Ты хочешь, чтобы она вообще не давала нам спать, глупая девочка!

— Я знаю, что говорю, госпожа, — Мисха бросила на Дорею гневный взгляд, но разговаривала все равно только с Дейенерис. — Матери учили меня заботиться о младенцах, а не о мужчинах.

— Хорошо, — сказала Дени. — Приготовь мне нужное питье.

После бессонной ночи она выглядела усталой. Глаза обвели темные круги и лицо осунулось.

— Сейчас мне не хочется говорить о делах, Джорах, — сказала она со вздохом.

— Я не стану докучать вам, — сказал он серьезно. — Скажу только о том, о чем должен был сказать вам еще вчера. Оракул — та старуха, что принимала малышку, — предупреждала меня вчера на пиру. Она говорила об опасности, что грозит сокровищу, которое принадлежит вам. Сначала я думал, что она имеет в виду яйца дракона. Они действительно стоят дорого. Но потом я понял, что все в этом городе, да и вы сами, кхалиси, дороже всего остального цените совсем другое.

Дени с испугом посмотрела ему в лицо, потом взяла из колыбели дочь и крепко прижала ее к груди.


	8. Глава седьмая

Дом Соли, в котором жила Оракул, в прошлый раз Дени почти совсем не рассмотрела — ей было не до того. Смутно помнилось, что был он, как и все дома в городе, выстроен так — комнаты были большие и светлые, а проходы между ними — темные, узкие, больше похожие на норы.

Но все-таки этот дом был необычен даже для Эль Гуэкана. Низкое здание было не четырехстенным, а пятиугольным, словно кристалл. Четырьмя стенами дом выходил на разные улицы города, и на каждую имелся выход с маленькой дверью, в которую сир Джорах не мог бы войти, не согнувшись почти пополам. Мисха сказала, это потому, что в Дом Соли не ходят мужчины и тем более чужестранцы. На месте пятой стены были сделаны огромные каменные ступени, ведущие в воды Ядовитого моря. Эта часть дома была и молельней, и алтарем, и родильным залом, в котором появлялись на свет почти все дети соленого народа.

Дени встала на самом верху странной лестницы и смотрела на зеленую плотную поверхность воды.

Несмотря на то, что Эль Гуэкан расположился на берегу моря, а точнее огромного соленого озера в предгорьях Костяных гор, кроме Дома Соли выход на берег был еще только в доме старейшин. В городе не было ни порта, ни пристани. По водам Ядовитого моря не плавали лодки, в нем не водилась рыба, кроме страшных бледных червей, которые иногда подплывали к поверхности и смотрели на солнце и бесконечное синее небо слепыми глазами.

Вода в Ядовитом море была такой соленой, что казалось маслом. Омовение в водах дает здоровье и долголетие, но только старейшины и Оракул заходят в море глубже, чем по пояс. Чем старше женщина, там глубже она может погружаться. «Мне разрешают только омочить ступни, — вздохнула Мисха, когда рассказывала все это Дени. — Только в тот день, когда ваша доченька появилась на свет, я видела, как чужой мужчина входит в воду в Доме Соли. Не знаю, почему Оракул позволила это господину…»

Дени тоже не знала. В глубине души она продолжала злиться на Джораха сама не зная почему. Когда он рассказал ей о предупреждениях Оракул, она испугалась, но потом ее одолели сомнения. Слишком туманны и призрачны были угрозы, а господин Алькхан был все любезнее с каждым днем. Он подарил ей все драгоценности, которые она надевала на пир в его доме, и еще несколько раз приглашал в свой кабинет, давал смотреть на звезды в свой чудесный прибор, и рассказывал о красоте фиолетовых глаз Дейенерис. Он терпеливо ждал ответа Дени на свое предложение и не заикался о нем, пока не истек срок, взятый ей на размышление.

Как-то Дени сама завела разговор об этом.

— Скажите, господин Алькхан, почему вы хотите жениться на мне? Вы любите меня?

— Конечно, я люблю вас, драгоценная госпожа, — отвечал Алькхан и в его темных глазах отражался свет ламп.

— Но все-таки не любовь заставила вас сделать мне предложение.

Господин Алькхан молчал целую минуту, прежде чем ответить на это, а когда все-таки заговорил, его голос звучал совсем не так сладко, как обычно.

— Вы — королева в Вестеросе, — сказал он. — Но вы также знаете, что трон ваш занят узурпатором, и добыть его не просто. У меня есть то, что нужно вам для завоевания трона предков — золото. Золото, на которое можно купить самую лучшую армию, гораздо лучшую, чем орда дотракийцев. Я могу возвести вас на Железный трон, Дейенерис.

— А у меня? Что есть у меня, что нужно вам, господин Алькхан? — перебила его Дени.

— Ваш брат Рейгар собирался воспользоваться помощью моего отца, но, к глубочайшему сожалению всех разумных людей, не успел ее получить. Я хочу завершить начатое. Отплатить долг памяти моему отцу. Буду с вами откровенен — не все в Эль Гуэкане согласны со мной, наш народ живет в закрытом городе, спрятавшись от угроз большого мира за стенами и солью. Но есть люди, такие как я, которые считают, что нам давно пора доказать всему миру, что очень недальновидно называть нас «маленькими людьми». — Алькхан замолчал, переводя дыхание. Было видно, что теперь он говорит искренне, что огонь, который горит в нем по-настоящему жарок.

«Он любит не меня, — поняла Дени, — а власть, которую он сможет обрести с моей помощью».

После этого разговора, когда до назначенного господином Алькханом срока оставался всего один день, Дени и решила пойти в Дом Соли, чтобы поговорить с Оракул. «Королева должна выслушивать всех», — сказала она сиру Джораху.

Рыцарь становился мрачнее с каждым днем, который они проводили в доме господина Алькхана. Он перестал спорить с ней по поводу возможного замужества, но его взгляд был тяжел, словно налитый свинцом. Отчасти Дени решила пойти к Оракул, чтобы успокоить его.

В Дом ее пустили. Но когда дверь, в которую вошла Дени, закрылась, она оказалась совсем одна в длинных темных коридорах. Здесь не пахло, как в доме господина Алькхана, ароматами цветов и пряностями — здесь пахло сырой, свежей холодной солью. Дени пошла вперед, и узкие коридоры словно бы сами привели ее в родильный зал, который она тоже помнила лишь смутно с того единственного раза, что была в нем.

Сейчас здесь было пустынно и… обыденно. Почему-то Дени ожидала увидеть в Доме Соли нечто волшебное, получить если не предсказание, то, быть может, чудесные видения. Но стены зала, хотя и украшенные барельефами из песчаника, были самыми обыкновенными, ступени, ведшие в воду, казались истоптанными тысячью ног, но кроме глянцевой, тихой поверхности воды ничего не обычного Дени не видела.

Она сбросила сандалии и шагнула в воду, намочив подол туники.

— Остановись на третьей ступени, — сказал ей сзади голос Оракул. Дени обернулась. Старуха стояла в дверях и смотрела на нее с легкой улыбкой. Дени тоже улыбнулась. Что ж, быть может все дело кончится омовением в соленой воде — пусть так. Она сделала еще два шага и остановилась на третьей ступени — здесь вода была ей почти по пояс. Она опустила руки в воду и умылась. Губы и ноздри защипало, но от воды пахло неожиданно приятно.

— Каждый шаг в священную соль прибавляет здоровья, сил и долголетия, — сказала Оракул. — А некоторым даже мудрости.

— Почему только некоторым? — спросила Дени.

— Это только боги знают, дитя, — ответила старуха. — Быть может Священная Соль не может умножать то, чего в человеке нет совсем.

— Интересно, прибавится ли мудрости у меня, — сказала Дени, поднимаясь по ступеням. Она подняла и отжала мокрый подол, потом выпрямилась и посмотрела прямо в глаза Оракул. — Пока я ничего не чувствую, — сказала она. — Ты хотела, чтобы я пришла сюда — я пришла.

— Это говорит о том, что крупица мудрости в тебе есть, дитя, — сказала Оракул, улыбаясь. — Пойдем со мной. Она повела Дени внутрь дома по сырым коридорам, потом они поднялись по лестнице и вышли на плоскую крышу. Здесь на высоких резных столбах был натянут шелковый тент, окрашенный в индиго и лазурь. Под тентом на мягком ковре стояли кресла, с шелковыми подушками и низенький столик с чаем.

— Мы будем разговаривать здесь? — удивилась Дени. Она все еще ждала чего-то чудесного.

Оракул посмотрела на нее, прищурившись:

— Я люблю тепло, а от постоянной сырости у меня ломит шишки на ногах. Садись вот сюда — старуха указала на одно из кресел. — Давай я налью тебе травяного чая. Это самый обычный отвар, полезно для желудка и для молока в твоей груди.

Дени опустилась в кресло, все еще недоумевая.

— Вы сказали сиру Джораху об опасности…

— Да. И я не лгала. Но опасна не магия, не пророчества и не судьба, а люди. Выпей чаю, дитя. И мы поговорим.

Дени взяла в руки маленькую фарфоровую чашечку с тонким узором, сделала глоток и огляделась. Крыша Дома Соли была одной из самых высоких в городе. Но так как весь город словно бы спускался в чашу к Ядовитому морю, то все-таки некоторые крыши позади тента поднимались над ними. Остальные же — плоские и желтые — были видны как на ладони. На некоторых были натянуты тенты, похожие на тот, под которым они сидели, кое-где были даже видны серовато-зеленые растения в кадках: должно быть нелегко поливаться такие сады жарким летом, — подумала Дени. Впереди, там где Дом Соли открывался к воде, далеко, сколько хватало глаз, зеленело Ядовитое море. Даже с высоты было видно, что вода в нем слишком солона, чтобы ветер мог поднять большие волны. Поверхность была плоской, сине-зеленой и на горизонте терялась в туманной дымке, позади которой синели горы.

— Красиво, — вздохнула Дени.

— Да, я люблю Великую Соль, — сказала Оракул. — Не только потому, что она увеличивает мои крупицы мудрости, но и потому, что она очень красива. И может открыть истину, если захочет. Люди ищут истины, вопрошают богов, разглядывают звезды, используют дурманящее вино, как колдуны в городе Кварте, или ароматные курения, которые уносят человека далеко из его тела, и он видит чудесные картины прошлого и будущего. — Оракул остановилась, и тоже отхлебнула чая, давая Дени возможность обдумать ее слова.

— Ты сказала про звезды… Ты говоришь о господине Алькхане?

— И о нем тоже, дитя. Не он первый упирает свой взгляд в небеса, считая, что рассчитав траекторию блуждающих звезд, он узнает истину.

— Но разве это не так?

— Так и не так. — ответила Оракул. — Если ты хочешь истину о звездах, то это хороший путь. А если истину о людях, то скорее всего боги посмеются над тобой. Во всех посланиях богов, Дейенерис, самое трудное — правильно понять их значение. И рассказать о нем другим. Умные люди, такие как Алькхан, рассказывают другим то, что хотят они сами, а не боги, посылающие свет звезд. Вот, посмотри-ка сюда: Оракул нагнулась и достала из-под стола маленькую серебряную шкатулочку с барельефами, почти такими же, что Дени видела на стенах в родильном зале. Оракул открыла ее и протянула Дени. Внутри шкатулка была разделена на три отделения. В одном лежали розоватые кристаллы, в другом — кусочки смолы, третье наполняла черная жидкость мимэ.

— Ты знаешь, что это? — спросила Оракул.

— Господин Алькхан принес мне в дар такое же… прежде чем у меня начались роды. — ответила Дени. — А этой черной жидкостью можно лечить раны.

— Да, можно, — сказала Оракул, — и еще ты видела, как эту смолу подкладывают в курильницы в доме Алькхана. Но не все так просто. Это дары Великой Соли. Но дотракийцы и волантийцы, и даже люди из закатных земель, как твой северный рыцарь, называют нашу Великую Соль морем яда. У всего есть две стороны, дитя. То, что может быть лекарством, может и убивать. Запах этой смолы может поднять больного со смертного одра, пробудить в нем силы жить, но еще его используют, когда нужно изгнать плод из женского чрева…

— Господин Алькхан… пытался убить мое дитя?

— О, нет, нет. Я так не думаю. Просто повернул события так, как было выгодно ему.

Оракул наклонилась к Дени, словно кто-то мог подслушать их разговор:

— Алькхан не злой человек. Но и у него есть свои цели, дитя.

«Я знаю эти цели, — подумала Дени. — Он хочет использовать меня, чтобы…»

— Не могу поверить, что Алькхан хочет сесть на Железный Трон! У него нет ни войска, ни… права. Народы Вестероса не поддержат его!

Оракул улыбнулась.

— Ему не нужен Железный Трон, ты права. Ему нужен трон Эль Гуэкана. Для тебя эта цель может показаться ничтожной, но у маленьких людей маленькие цели. Ты видела наших старейшин — это собрание дряхлых старцев, которые способны только на то, чтобы мочить в воде Великой Соли свои старые кости. Эль Гуэкан — скрытый город. Когда-то, говорят наши предания, Великая Соль занимала большую часть предгорий, и маленькие люди заселяли все его берега. В нем водилась рыба и со дна доставали не только розовые кристаллы, вызывающие пророческие сны, но и раковины с жемчугом. Но со временем море сжималось, вода становилась солоней и народ Соли уступил под натиском новых, сильных и высоких людей: сначала пришли гискарцы, за ними — валлирийцы на драконах. Бывшее дно Великой Соли заросло травами выше человеческого роста, в которых стали кочевать дотраки. И маленькие люди спрятались… Ты знаешь, что будет с яблоком, если его положить в соленую воду?

— Оно станет соленым?

— Да. Станет соленым и сморщенным. Но и не сгниет, останется целым. Так и мы. Мы живем подчиняясь укладу и традициям, которые стали древними тогда, когда мать моей пробабки сосала грудь. Мы сморщились и просолились. Но благодаря этому мы выжили.

— Алькхан хочет разрушить ваши традиции?

Оракул вздохнула и отпила чай из своей чашки.

— Он хочет разбить бочку, в которой держится наша соль. Он думает, что ее стенки сдерживают рост семян в наших яблоках, и если вытечет вода, яблоки сгниют, но дадут жизнь новым деревьям. Цветущему саду.

Дени задумалась. Не так уж плоха была мечта о цветущем саде. Она и сама хотела бы сажать деревья, которые цвели бы весной и давали сладкие плоды.

Оракул молчала.

— Просоленое семя не даст ростка, — сказала наконец Дени.

Старуха грустно улыбнулась и кивнула.

— Когда захочешь вырастить свой сад — вспомни об этом.

***

В ту ночь, когда наказанная Мисха ночевала в его постели, Джорах попытался вернуть уже отправленное письмо. Но пентошийский купец, сально улыбаясь, ответил: «Пташка уже улетела». А если сир забыл какие-то важные сведения, то может написать еще одно письмо до истечения недели, когда купеческие дела здесь будут закончены и пентощиец присоединится к каравану, следующему в Вайес Дотрак.

Судьба словно насмехалась над ним! От отчаяния он рассказал Дени про предупреждения старухи, смутно надеясь, что опасность была как-то связана с господином Алькханом. Едва Джорах пытался заговорить с Дейенерис о нем, как она начинала сердиться, поджимала губы и обрывала разговор. И, кажется, все больше склонялась к тому, чтобы выйти замуж за этого лжеца. В том, что господин Алькхан лжет или, по крайней мере, не говорит всей правды, не было никаких сомнений! После того, как Джорах понял, что в Эль Гуэкане полным полно девочек и женщин, привезенных из других земель, он выяснил, что их привозят в город купцы вместе с шелком из Квохора и вином из Вестероса. А еще они привозят и мальчиков тоже, но в городе все равно не было ни одного мужчины выше Дейенерис. И даже Мисха, которая иногда по собственной воле приносила чай в его комнаты, садилась у окна, разглядывая ножны меча или заводила разговор о Наате, не знала, куда пропадают привезенные мальчики.

— Может быть, их убивают, принося жертву богам? — предположил как-то Джорах, — или топят в соленой воде моря. Железнорожденные топят своих пленников в воде, считая, что тем самым ублажают Утонувшего.

Но Мисха только удивленно посмотрела на него и замотала головой, словно испуганная овца.

— Маленькие люди добрые, господин. — сказала она. — Матери очень редко наказывают меня. Очень редко — только если я действительно сделаю что-то не так. И господин Алькхан, и другие мужчины всегда уважительно относятся ко всем женщинам в доме.

Но хуже всего… Хуже всего была сама Дейенерис. Она очень быстро оправилась после рождения девочки и расцвела, точно цветок. Не такой яркий, как роза, но и не такой простой, как лесные северные цветы. Она была точно цветок лимонного дерева — тонкий, нежный и изысканный. И в отличие от господина Алькхана, у Джораха не было ничего, чтобы он мог предложить ей — ни дома, ни красивых нарядов, ни денег.

Дейенерис пошла в Дом Соли только через несколько дней, после того, как он передал ей слова Оракул. И все это время он гадал, расскажет ли Оракул ей о его письмах Варису. «Помогу ей, но не тебе», — сказала старуха. Это могло означать что угодно, колдуны во всех концах света разговаривают загадками, чтобы люди не поняли их лжи.

Джорах хотел сопровождать Дейенерис в Дом Соли, но она взяла с собой Мисху и пару воинов из домашней стражи господина Алькхана, а его оставила охранять девочку.

В последние дни малышка стала спокойнее, заметно поправилась и много спала, а когда просыпалась — не сразу заливалась плачем, а какое-то время рассматривала мир удивленными темными глазками. Дорея управлялась с ней так ловко, словно она была ее собственной дочерью.

— Я бы хотела иметь своего ребеночка, — вздохнула она, уложив девочку в колыбель. — В доме удовольствий мы все время пили чай из пижмы, чтобы не понести случайно. А теперь я думаю — была бы у меня доченька, уж я бы ее любила, так любила! Наряжала бы как куколку.

— А лет в десять ее невинность продали бы за горсть серебра, — сказал Джорах.

Дорея обиженно поджала губы, и отвернулась. Возразить-то и нечего, потому что так бы оно и было.

— Я схожу к себе, — вздохнув, сказал он, — возьму доспехи и оружие — раз уж мне приказано вас охранять. А ты запри дверь и никому не открывай, кроме меня, поняла?

Дорея кивнула, не поворачивая к нему лица.

В доме было тихо — не видно было служанок, снующих по своим делам. И даже на заднем дворе две девушки, закутанные с ног до головы в разноцветные тряпки, шмыгнули мимо него быстро, как маленькие тихие мышки.

И когда он надел панцирь и перевязь с ножнами, его охватила тревога.

Едва он пересек двор и ступил на лестницу, ведущую в покои Дейенерис, стало ясно, что не зря. Проход ему загородил стражник в золоченых пластинчатых доспехах с алебардой на перевес. На его смуглом лице застыло презрительное выражение.

— Дай мне пройти, — сказал Джорах, кладя руку на рукоять меча.

Стражник вряд ли понимал общий язык, но он понял Джораха и без того. Поднял алебарду и отрицательно покачал головой.

Джорах сделал еще шаг оп ступеням и вытащил меч на пару дюймов. Драться с домашней стражей в доме хозяина равносильно объявлению войны, и он не хотел с этим торопиться. Но тут сверху раздался громкий отчаянный крик малышки, разом смывший сомнения. Джорах поднялся еще на ступень и вытащил меч. Алебардщик замахнулся, но поторопился с выпадом — Джорах отстранился и всадил лезвие меча в его горло. Но едва он освободил свое оружие, сверху на него бросился новый противник. Этот пал быстрее предыдущего, и Джорах поднялся еще на несколько ступеней. Девочка заливалась плачем наверху, и сердце вдруг сжалось в болезненный ком. Нападавших было много, и он может не успеть — может не успеть! Он проткнул мечом очередного противника и выскочил на маленькую темную площадку перед самой дверью. Там он увидел отчаянное лицо Дореи и девочку, заливающуюся плачем на руках господина Алькхана.

— Вы убили моих людей, сир! — воскликнул тот, вытаращив глаза на кровь, капавшую с лезвия меча в руках Джораха.

— Ты похитил кхалакку, господин Алькхан, и нарушил законы гостеприимства.

— Ты глупец! Эта девочка станет моей дочерью, когда Дейенерис выйдет за меня замуж! — сказал господин Алькхан.

— Она еще не дала согласия, — возразил Джорах. — И эта девочка никогда не будет твоей! Отдай ее Дорее! — приказал он, поднимая меч. Позади на лестнице послышался шум, наверняка на подмогу господину поднимались еще стражники. Джорах втолкнул Алькхана в комнату и повернулся лицом к проходу.

— Дорея, забери у него девочку! — крикнул он, и спустился на лестницу — там, где встречаться с противником можно было только один на один, у него было явное преимущество.

Лестницу вниз загромождали трупы, к которым почти сразу прибавился еще один — Джорах перерезал стражнику горло, едва тот попытался взмахнуть алебардой.

Больше желающих умереть пока не появлялось — видно они поняли, что так он перебьет их одного за другим и решили выжидать. Джорах вернулся в комнату. Там господин Алькхан все еще держал девочку одной рукой, а другой наставлял нож на Дорею, которая загораживала окно.

— Он хотел выпрыгнуть тут, — крикнула Дорея, увидев Джораха. Господин Алькхнан попытался развернуться ему навстречу, но только напоролся боком на меч. Дорея подхватила малышку, которая совсем выпуталась из пеленок.

Джорах выдернул меч, и перешагнул через хрипящего и кашляющего кровью хозяина. Теперь у них нет другого выхода, кроме побега.

— Тут придется прыгать нам, — сказал Джорах, выглянув в окно и оценив расстояние. Потом он запер дверь комнаты засовом, и схватил ларец с драконьими яйцами. — Слушай меня внимательно, Дорея! Держи малышку крепче, я прыгну первый и подхвачу тебя внизу. Но не мешкай, потому что эта дверь не выдержит ударов алебардами дольше минуты.

Он убрал меч в ножны, вылез в окно и выпрыгнул на пыльную мостовую. «Высоко, — подумал он с досадой, почувствовав боль в ногах — Как бы она не струсила».

— Прыгай, — крикнул он, глядя наверх.

Дорея выглянула — глаза ее казались огромными от страха — потом оглянулась внутрь. Джорах услышал глухие удары — стражники разбивали дверь алебардами. Секунда — и они все поймут, выбегут на улицу, и будет поздно.

— Прыгай, лиссенийская шлюха! — крикнул он в отчаянии.

И через секунду, поймал Дорею в объятья. Малышка была привязана к ее груди длинным шелковым шарфом и беспокойно хныкала, ища ртом грудь, но уже не кричала так отчаянно, как раньше.

— Я не шлюха, — сказала Дорея, сердито высвобождаясь из его рук. — Надо было собрать золотые украшения кхалиси, — и она показала узелок, который держала в руках.


	9. Глава восьмая

До Дома Соли они добежали быстро — все улицы в Эль Гуэкане спускались к этому дому. Но и стражники господина Алькхана не стояли на месте. Кто-то протрубил в рог, загремели щиты под ударами копий, давая жителям города знать, что беглецов не стоит прятать, они преступники. 

— А нас пустят туда? — спросила Дорея на бегу, когда поняла, куда сир Джорах ведет ее.

— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Но там Дейенерис, и мы должны…

По правде говоря, у них просто не было другого выхода — даже если бы они добежали до городских ворот, вряд ли сумели бы пробиться. Так что единственной надеждой был Дом Соли. По крайней мере, туда пустят Дорею с малышкой, — подумал Джорах, заворачивая за угол, к маленькой двери, в которую не так давно внес Дени на руках. 

У входа на корточках, выставив острые коленки, сидела Мисха, которая, увидев их, вскочила и вытаращила глаза. 

— Что случилось?

— Дейенерис все еще там? — спросил Джорах вместо ответа. На другом конце улицы уже показались стражники, которые радостно закричали, заметив их.

— Да, но… даже мне велели ждать тут!

Джорах отодвинул ее в сторону и с силой толкнул дверь плечом. И едва не упал в темноту коридора — дверь оказалась незапертой. 

— Быстро, — он схватил Дорею за руку и втащил внутрь, Мисха вбежала следом. Едва закрылась дверь, беглецы погрузились в полную темноту. Джорах попытался нашарить засов или замок, чтобы запереть дверь, но она оказалась совершенно гладкой.

— Эти двери не запираются? — спросил он у Мисхи.

— Конечно, нет! — ответила она шепотом. — Никто из горожан никогда не войдет в Дом Соли без позволения Оракул.

— Верно. — ответили ей из темноты. Дорея испуганно схватила Джораха за руку.  
— Мы хотим поговорить с королевой Дейенерис, — сказал Джорах. — Мы… спасли ее дитя.

За дверью снаружи раздался топот и возмущенные гортанные голоса стражников. 

— Они просят Оракул выдать убийцу господина Алькхана, — перевела Мисха. — Вы убили господина? Ох, за убийство полагается страшная, страшная смерть! Вас привяжут и будут капать на темя холодную воду, пока вы не сойдете с ума, — запричитала она.

— Тише, — оборвал ее Джорах, — Пртяни руку к стене и иди вперед, Дорея за тобой, а я пойду сзади, на случай если тем парням за дверью все-таки разрешат войти.

— Идите за светом, — сказал все-тот же глухой голос в темноте и в конце коридора загорелся бледный огонек.

По сырым проходам за неизвестным проводником они вышли в родильный зал. Здесь солнце золотило поверхность воды через резной потолок, но сам зал уже погрузился в тень. 

— Великая Соль, — сказала Мисха, вздохнув. — Мы должны остановиться здесь и дождаться Оракул, во внутренние покои нельзя входить без ее позволения.

— Ладно, подождем. — согласился Джорах, опуская на пол ларец с драконьими яйцами.

Малышка на руках у Дореи опять начала возиться и плакать. 

— Долго мы не сможем ждать, кхалакке нужна мама.

— Матери говорят, что любая женщина может кормить ребенка грудью, если захочет и будет на то воля богов. Ты можешь совершить омовение в Великой Соли, попросить о молочном даре и твоя грудь наполнится молоком.

— Ну уж нет, — сказала на это Дени, входя в зал. — С этим я пока и сама справлюсь.

Дени взяла девочку на руки, опустилась на первую ступеньку лестницы, ведущей в воду, и дала ей грудь. 

— Расскажите, что произошло, — сказала Оракул, которая вошла следом за Дейенерис. — Почему у священных стен шумят воины и гремит оружие?

— Господин Алькхан попытался украсть кхалакку, — ответил Джорах, глядя на Дени, а не на старуху. — Мне пришлось ему помешать.

— Ты убил его. — сказала Оракул, и в голосе ее зазвенел гнев, словно ударили алебардой по медному щиту. — Ты пришел в Дом Соли опьяненный смертью, не стерев с меча крови моего сына, и просишь защиты! — Оракул закатила глаза и подняла руки к небу, призывая его в свидетели.

Мисха всхлипнула. «Уже вообразила меня связанным для казни», — подумал Джорах. 

— Я выполнял свой долг, — сказал он упрямо.

Дейенерис повернулась к ним: 

— Дорея, расскажи ты, что произошло.

Дорея стояла белая, словно полотно и переводила взгляд с молящейся на своем языке Оракул на Джораха и Дейенерис. 

— Говори правду, — сказала Дейенерис строго.

— Сир Джорах пошел к себе, чтобы взять меч и доспехи, — начала Дорея, — И он сказал мне, чтобы я никому не открывала дверь. Но это был господин Алькхан, хозяин, и я… Простите меня, кхалиси! Он вошел, малышка спала. И он даже попросил разрешения немного подержать ее. Он был таким ласковым со мной, я не знала… — Дорея закрыла лицо руками.

— Тебя ни в чем не обвиняют, — сказала Дени. — Расскажи, что было дальше.

— Он собирался украсть малышку, Дейенерис! — вмешался Джорах.

— Помолчи, сир, — оборвала его Дени. — С самого начала ты невзлюбил его. А уж когда он захотел стать моим мужем, ты его вовсе возненавидел!

— Может и так, — Джорах чувствовал, как краска заливает лицо. — Только он обманывал вас, Дейенерис!

— Я это знаю, — сказала Дени. — Но речь сейчас не об этом. Ты пролил кровь под сенью дома, который дал нам приют, и оскорбил людей, которые нам помогли. И ты убил человека, чьей женой я собиралась стать! Поэтому лучше молчи, сир.

— Сир Джорах говорит правду, — сказала Дорея сквозь слезы. — Когда господин Алькхан взял малышку на руки, снаружи на лестнице послышался шум. Сир Джорах велел ему отдать девочку мне, но он не согласился и собирался выпрыгнуть с ней в окно. У него был кинжал и… все произошло слишком быстро.

Дейенерис вздохнула. Девочка на ее руках уснула несмотря на громкие разговоры и гортанные молитвы Оракул. 

***   
Ему отвели маленькую комнату без окон, больше похожую на камеру тюрьмы. Здесь стояла низкая кушетка, обитая вытертым шелком, такая короткая, что лежать на ней Джорах мог только скрючившись, столик у стены и сундук с одеялами в углу. 

В Доме Соли были тихие темные коридоры, по которым бесшумно передвигались молчаливые служительницы с раскрашенными хной руками. Но они не подходили к нему, не разговаривали с ним, как и в первый раз, поэтому ужин ему принесла Мисха.

— Оракул не выдаст вас, — сказала она уверенно, ставя свечу и блюдо с кус-кусом на низенький столик. — Еще я принесу лепешки и молоко, а вина нет. Раз она оставила вас ночевать — значит, не выдаст.

— Утром у дверей соберется весь город и ей все равно придется это сделать, — ответил Джорах.

— Вовсе нет, — ответила Мисха, которая теперь успокоилась и снова стала вести себя так, будто знает все на свете. — Оракул сказала, что поможет госпоже Дейенерис покинуть город. Я схожу за молоком, — и она выскользнула в узкую дверь.  
«Помогу ей, но не тебе», — вспомнил Джорах и горько усмехнулся. Если нужно будет пожертвовать собой ради Дейенерис — он сделает это. Но просто так свою жизнь он отдавать не собирался. Джорах посмотрел на доспехи, сложенные в углу, и меч, который он очистил даже тщательнее, чем собственное тело, хотя старуха опять настаивала на семикратном омовении в отдельной комнате с соленой водой. 

Мисха принесла кувшин молока, пару пресных лепешек и уселась на сундук. 

— Будешь смотреть, как я ем? — спросил Джорах, зачерпывая лепешкой кус-кус.

— Бедняжка Дорея спит, и малышка тоже, а госпожа ужинает с Оракул, — ответила Мисха, словно это было объяснение.

— Алькхан правда был ее сын?

— Оракул — Великая Матерь, мать для всех людей соли. Но я теперь знаю, вы спрашиваете о другом. Женщина, которая произвела господина Алькхана на свет младше Оракул в два раза — она жила с нами в его доме. — Мисха вздохнула. — Теперь там наверное все плачут…

Джорах нахмурился. Если бы ему проткнули бок мечом, заплакал ли о нем хоть кто-нибудь? 

Когда он поел, Мисха унесла посуду, а Джорах попытался устроиться на коротком ложе, но в конце концов, кинул на пол одеяло и вытянулся во весь рост. 

Ему приснился отец. Он сидел в своем кресле перед камином в их доме на Медвежьем острове. Сгорбившийся не под грузом прожитых лет, а под гнетом стыда. Джорах не смел приблизиться, но отец заметил его и смотрел без гнева, но с презрением. Презрение лилось из его глаз, точно слезы. 

— Где твой меч, Джорах? — спросил отец. Джорах привычно опустил руку на пояс, но вместо меча там болтались пустые ножны.

— Где твой меч? — голос отца гремел, словно гром посреди осенней бури.

— Где меч?

— Я оставил его, оставил! — закричал Джорах, задыхаясь. И сел на своем ложе, вытаращив глаза, обливаясь холодным потом. Сердце колотилось в груди так, словно он пробежал без остановки не меньше мили.

Джорах прислонился к прохладной стене, пытаясь прогнать остатки кошмара. Раньше, задолго до того, как он присоединился к Дейенерис, этот сон часто снился ему, особенно в те ночи, которые он проводил без Линессы…

— Сир Джорах… — Дейенерис приоткрыла дверь, — мне нужно поговорить с вами. Могу я войти?

— Да, конечно, моя королева, — Джорах попытался встать, но Дени жестом удержала его на месте. Она принесла с собой горящую свечу и поставила ее на столик, рядом с огарком прогоревшей. Мягкий свет делал белую кожу Дени и ее распущенные волосы золотыми. Она села на кушетку напротив Джораха и сложила руки на коленях.

Джорах улыбнулся. 

— Чему ты улыбаешься, сир? — спросила Дейенерис.

— Моя мать садилась также, когда собиралась отругать меня за какую-нибудь проделку.

Дени закусила губу, и он догадался, что прав — она действительно собиралась снова отчитывать его. 

— Если бы можно было вернуть время вспять, Дейенерис, — сказал Джорах, — я бы изменил много в своей жизни. Но не вчерашний день, нет. Если бы мне довелось прожить его снова — я бы снова убил Алькхана.

— Ты не убил его, — сказала Дени. — Пришло известие, что господин Алькхан еще жив. Его лечат лучшие лекари и при помощи врачебного искусства и чудесной жидкости мимэ надеются поставить его на ноги.

— Не могу сказать, что я этому рад.

Дейенерис сердито хлопнула ладонью по кушетке. 

— Почему ты такой упрямый, сир!

— Это вы упрямо хотели выйти замуж за человека, который вас обманывал! Можете ругать меня, можете даже выдать меня на их суд — это не сделает господина Алькхана лучше.

Дени вскочила и сделала несколько взволнованных шагов по комнате. 

— Как ты не понимаешь, — сказала она, наконец, опустившись рядом с Джорахом на одеяло. — Я собиралась отказать господину Алькхану, но не потому, что он солгал мне, и не потому, что ты предупреждал меня против этой свадьбы. А потому, что господин Алькхан не любит меня.

Она сидела так близко, что Джорах чувствовал нежный аромат, исходящий от ее волос. 

— И я очень испугалась, — Дени взяла его за руку, — за малышку, за Дорею… и за тебя тоже…

Она потянулась, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, но встретила его губы. Рука Джораха утонула в ее волосах.

Он не мог точно сказать, сколько длился этот поцелуй — ему показалось, что краткий миг; он чувствовал, как мягкие губы Дени открылись навстречу его губам, как она отвечает на его поцелуй и как высоко вздымается ее грудь, едва скрытая тонкой туникой; на этот краткий миг он поверил…

Дени отпрянула, как только он отпустил ее. 

— Ты не должен был, сир, — сказала она гневно. — Я твоя королева, и ты клялся служить мне.

— Простите, кхалиси, — ответил он. — Я предан вам всем сердцем…

Дени поднялась. Даже при тусклом свете единственной свечи была заметна краска, залившая ее щеки.   
— Дейенерис, я…

Она перебила его:

— Не сейчас, сир. На рассвете Оракул отправит нас в Великую Соль — это единственный путь для нас. Будь готов.

— Да, моя королева.

 

***

Дени выскочила за дверь и только там поняла, что забыла свечу на столике. Вернуться? Нет, она не могла бы сейчас снова взглянуть на Джораха. Он поцеловал ее, хотя она не давала позволения! Он никогда не нравился Дени, он слишком низкого происхождения! Настоящий рыцарь не будет целовать свою королеву, если… пока она ему не прикажет. 

Всё-таки Дени не могла по-настоящему рассердиться на него. Пока она шла по темным коридорам Дома Соли, вытянув руки в стороны, чтобы не пропустить нужного поворота, она вспоминала их побег из кхаласара и путешествие по степи. Уже тогда она подозревала, что Джорах спасал ее не только как свою королеву, но и как женщину, которую хотел для себя. 

Дени дошла до лестницы, ведшей наверх, в комнаты Оракул, и остановилась, чтобы отдышаться. Здесь было светлее, потому что в окно наверху лестницы падал свет звезд. «У него колючая борода, — подумала вдруг Дени, — но губы сладки». Она провела пальцами по своим губам, вспоминая поцелуй. 

Дорея и Мисха спали на узкой кушетке вдвоем, обнявшись. Дени осторожно прошла мимо них в комнату Оракул. Старуха склонилась над малышкой, копошащейся в пеленках. 

— Она прекрасна, — сказала Оракул, когда Дени взяла девочку на руки. — А ты… тебе, я вижу, открылась истина. 

Дени смутилась и сердито свела брови, чтобы скрыть это. Истина, которую я не хотела бы знать, — подумала она. 

— Истина не всегда выглядит так красиво, как мы ожидаем, — сказала Оракул. — Но если ты не хочешь говорить об этом, давай поговорим о твоей девочке. Ты дала ей имя?

— Нет, — вздохнула Дени. — Раньше я думала, что у меня непременно родиться мальчик, которого я назову Рейго, в честь моего царственного брата. Но имени для малышки я никак не могу придумать. Может быть, мне назвать ее в честь матери Рейлой? — Дени вздохнула. Она не помнила своей матери, а Визерис так злился всякий раз, когда она смела спрашивать о ней. «Наша глупая мать умерла, рожая тебя!» — кричал он, в глазах его блестели слезы. Тогда ей казалось, что это слезы злости, потому что после них в брате всегда просыпался дракон. А теперь она думала, что это было горе… 

— Имя нам дают те, кто произвел нас на свет, — сказала Оракул, погладив малышку по темному пуху на головке. — Не мне решать, но я могу рассказать тебе, что знаю о твоей девочке. Белая Звезда не просто так озарила ее жизнь — она светоч этого мира, дитя троих. Три мира предстоит ей связать, трех женихов потерять, три жизни спасти. 

— Ты говоришь загадками…

— Так говорят все колдуны и пророки. Ты знаешь, почему старухи из Дош Кхалина ошиблись, и родилась девочка, а не мальчик? Потому что у судьбы для каждого много дорог, волшебство показывает только одну, но выбор делает человек. Верить или не верить в предсказания и видения — твое дело, давать имя дочери тоже. Скоро рассвет и мы с тобой расстанемся, Дейенерис. Помни меня, помни мои слова и будь счастлива, тогда и твоя девочка вырастет счастливой, потому что нет связи крепче, чем связь между женщинами одной крови. Я дам вам лодку с веслом и пресной воды, укажу путь к Сердцу Соли, но в замен попрошу у тебя дать мне обещание. Когда девочке исполнится двенадцать, привези ее сюда, пусть окунется в соленую воду по самую маковку. 

— Я привезу, — ответила Дени. — Я привезу ее к тебе, и ты благословишь мою девочку. 

— Если Великая Соль продлит мои года на столь долгий срок, — сказала Оракул, улыбаясь. Она взяла со стола ту шкатулку, что показывала Дени на крыше. — Возьми это тоже, помни, что мимэ заживляет раны, соль дарит видения, а кристаллы мирра помогают рождению. Не трать эти дары понапрасну и помни, что лекарства могут быть и ядом тоже.

На рассвете Дени разбудила Дорею, послала Мисху за сиром Джорахом и взяв малышку спустилась к морю. Утро едва занималось: ветер был еще по ночному свеж, звезды уже погасли, и в серый цвет неба на востоке только начал прибавляться розовый. На гладкой поверхности воды у первой ступени молельной лестницы покачивалась плоская лодочка, которая казалась такой маленькой, что Дени засомневалась, что она выдержит их вес. 

— Если упадете в воду, Великая Соль выплюнет вас на поверхность, — сказала, пожав плечами, Оракул, в ответ на ее сомнения. 

Сир Джорах положил в лодку ларец с яйцами, свои доспехи и меч, потом осторожно посадил Дени с девочкой и Дорею. 

Оракул вошла в воду, спустилась на вторую ступень и подошла к нему. 

— Греби осторожно и все время на юг до тех пор, пока Дом соли на берегу не станет размером с майского жука. Тогда поворачивай на восток и правь к горам. Если все сделаешь правильно, у подножья гор, там, где вода сотворила соляные ступени, увидишь вход в пещеру. Это Сердце Соли. Там по лестнице подниметесь в горы и выйдете на Костяной путь. Главное — не ошибиться в выборе. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Джорах. 

— Не благодари. Ты едва не убил сына моего народа, жизнь Алькхана для меня во много раз ценнее твоей, но я не стану проклинать тебя за это, даже если он умрет. Ты сам накажешь себя в тысячу раз горше. 

— Не стану я казнить себя за его смерть, — ответил Джорах. 

Оракул покачала головой: 

— Хорошо, что ты стоишь в Великой Соли почти по пояс, Джорах Мормонт. Ради девочки я надеюсь, что это вложит хоть немного ума в твою пустую голову. Ступай. 

Джорах забрался в лодку и взял узкое маленькое весло. 

Оракул поднялась по лестнице и встала рядом с Мисхой, которая смотрела на лодку и людей в ней, широко раскрыв золотистые глаза. 

Но не успела лодочка по настоящему отплыть от Дома Соли, Мисха вдруг сорвалась с места и побежала в воду. 

— Возьмите меня! Возьмите меня с собой! 

Дени вопросительно посмотрела на Оракул, и та кивнула головой: 

— Каждый сам делает выбор.

Джорах подхватил Мисху и втащил в лодку, едва не опрокинув легкую посудину. 

— Я вам пригожусь, — затараторила Мисха. — Я знаю много языков, могу смотреть за малышкой, и даже готовить кускус, правда! Меня матери учили!

— Будешь столько болтать, выкину тебя за борт, — сказала ей Дорея. 

Дейенерис прижимала к себе спящую дочку и смотрела как удаляется от них Дом Соли и Эль Гуэкан. Лодочка летела быстро по алой от рассветных лучей поверхности воды. Джорах работал веслом, Дорея расчесывала свои золотистые волосы, а Мисха притихла на корме. «Она впервые покинула место, которое считала домом, — поняла Дени, — ей страшно, но она сделала свой выбор. И мне тоже придется сделать свой». Дейенерис посмотрела на свою дочь и вспомнила слова Оракул о ней: «светоч этого мира, дитя троих»…

— Сир Джорах, — спросила Дени, — как звали твою мать?

— Хестер, кхалиси, — ответил он, не переставая грести, — она была из Гловеров, как и моя жена…

— Она была счастлива?

Джорах ответил не сразу: 

— Помню, как она смеялась, когда отец пел про «Медведя и прекрасную деву». А еще она любила играть со мной в «горячо и холодно», когда я был совсем мальцом.

— Что это за игра? — спросила Дени со смехом.

— Я знаю такую, кхалиси, — ответила за Джораха Дорея, — надо спрятать что-то, другой должен искать, а тот, что прятал, кричит «горячо», если подходят близко к тайнику, и «холодно», если удаляются от него.

— Так, — кивнул Джорах. — Отец любил мать и надел черное, когда она умерла. Но я не знаю, была ли она счастлива, кхалиси.

— Хестер, — Дени попробовала имя на языке, — это значит «звезда». На дотракийском «шейрак», а по-валлирийски «шира». Так и будут звать мою девочку, пусть она будет светом для всех нас.


	10. Глава девятая

Когда взошло солнце, в их маленькой лодочке стало нестерпимо жарко. Дореа лежала на дне лодки едва живая, Мисха тоже притихла на носу, опустив руки в соленую воду. Девочка на руках у Дейенерис не могла уснуть, выплевывала грудь и жадно сосала палец, смоченный пресной водой из фляги, которую путешественникам дала Оракул. По лицу Джораха Дейенерис видела, что и он устал — глаза его потускнели и губы покрылись белым солевым налетом. 

— Отдохни немного, — сказала ему Дейенерис. — Мы можем поменяться на время, я возьму весло, а ты Хестер.

Джорах покачал головой: 

— Отдохну на берегу, кхалиси, — сказал он упрямо. — Будет лучше, если мы поскорее найдем Сердце Соли, о котором говорила старуха. Потому что солнце в этой водяной пустыне может убить нас не хуже копий и мечей слуг господина Алькхана.

Он сделал все в точности, как говорила Оракул — повернул к востоку, к голубевшим в жарком мареве горам, в тот момент, когда Дом соли на берегу стал размером с его ноготь. К сожалению, горы, к которым они теперь плыли, приближались слишком медленно. И еще неизвестно, сулят ли они избавление от беспощадного жара. 

Солнце сдвинулось к западу, когда горы впереди выросли достаточно, чтобы из голубых сделаться серо-желтыми и безжизненными. 

— Колдунья послала нас на смерть, — прошептала Дорея, глядя на пустынный неприютный берег без единого следа даже чахлой пустынной растительности.

— Нет, не говори так, — возразила Дейенерис. — Я верю ей.

— Оракул никого не обманывает, — подтвердила ее слова Мисха. — Даже если она говорит непонятно — это потому, что она видит дальше нас, и смысл ее слов придет к нам со временем.

Когда они приблизились к скалам настолько, что стали видны отдельные камни и глубокие синие тени в расщелинах, их лодку сильно качнуло, так что Джорах бросил весло и подхватил Дейенерис, чтобы она не вывалилась за борт. Тягучая, словно масляная, волна подхватила их лодку и понесла прямо на скалы, белые от солевого налета. Лодка ударилась о берег, закружилась, перевернулась кормой вперед, ее потащило и затянуло прямо в узкую пещеру, потолок которой был так низок, что Джораху пришлось согнуться вдвое, чтобы не удариться головой о каменный свод. Какое-то время они, ошеломленные и оглушенные плыли в темноте, влекомые ритмичными волнами, которые где-то впереди ударялись о камень, отчего по пещере растекался глухой стук. 

— Бьется Сердце Соли, — сказала Мисха в темноте.

В ее голосе Дени услышала не столько страх, сколько гордость. 

— Там впереди свет, — сказала Дорея. И действительно, впереди, в каменной прохладной глубине забрезжил голубоватый источник света, который с каждой секундой становился все больше и больше, и, наконец, они выплыли в почти идеально круглый каменный колодец, где лодку закружило в медленном водовороте.

Дейнерис подняла голову вверх и посмотрела на маленькое, с ее ладонь, окошко света на самом верху. По стенам пещеры, охристым, рыжим и синим от разноцветных горных пород, стекала вода, которая собиралась в маленькие озерца на выступах, падала каскадами в море, где соединялась с соленой морской водой. 

— Смотрите, — сказала Мисха, указывая пальцем куда-то на скалы, которые их лодочка медленно миновала, влекомая течением водоворота. Там, у маленькой, всего на пару человек, площадки у самой воды, начинались ступени, которые поднимались вверх и исчезали за соляным уступом.

На следующем обороте, Джорах сильным ударом весла направил лодку к этой площадке и схватился руками за скалы, удерживая их на месте, пока Мисха, Дореа и Дейенерис с малышкой, перебирались на ступени. Мисха первая полезла наверх, карабкаясь как маленькая обезьянка, и вскоре крикнула откуда-то сверху: 

— Тут вода, идите скорее! Холодная!

Дорея поспешила за ней. 

— Идите, — сказал Джорах Дейенерис. — Я выгружу вещи и поднимусь вслед за вами. Лодку, к сожалению, придется бросить.

Дени забралась на первую высокую ступеньку и с наслаждением уселась на прохладный камень. 

— Я подожду тебя, Джорах.

Она устроила малышку поудобнее и дала ей грудь. В прохладе каменной пещеры девочка ожила и с удовольствием принялась за еду. Дени смотрела на то, как Джорах осторожно перекладывает их вещи: припасы, взятые у Оракул, фляги с водой, пару одеял, доспехи и меч, связанные в узел и, конечно, ящик с тремя драконьими яйцами. 

— Мы снова в пути, Джорах, — сказала Дени с грустью в голосе. — Снова бежим, толком не зная куда...

Джорах вытащил из лодочки последние вещи и оттолкнул ее от берега. Течение тут же подхватило легкую посудину и закружило в голубой воде водоворота. 

— Мы доберемся до Самирианы, кхалиси. А потом с каким-нибудь торговым караваном отправимся в Ии-Тии. Там вы будете в безопасности.

Дени пожала плечами:

— Иногда мне кажется, что на всем белом свете нет для меня безопасного места, Джорах.

Он подошел ближе и склонился над ней и малышкой, которая наелась и уснула, засунув в рот маленький пальчик. 

— Я клянусь вам, Дейенерис, — сказал он тихо, — что я найду хороший дом для вас и маленькой Хестер, и если понадобится — отдам жизнь, защищая вас двоих.   
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты... чтобы тебе пришлось отдавать свою жизнь, защищая нас, Джорах. Я хочу, чтобы моя дочь выросла в мире и любви.

Дейенерис подняла голову и посмотрела прямо в усталые глаза своего рыцаря, словно ожидая найти в них ответы на незаданные вопросы. 

— Давайте я помогу вам, кхалиси, — сказала Дорея с верхней ступеньки. Она наклонилась и взяла спящую девочку из рук Дейенерис. Мисха тоже спустилась и подхватила одеяла и сумки с вяленым мясом и лепешками.

— Вам следовало сделать этого с самого начала, — строго сказал Джорах. — Бросились за водой, позабыв про госпожу, виданое ли дело!

Дорея покраснела до корней волос и уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Дени перебила ее. 

— Я не сержусь. Не будем ссориться. Слава богам, теперь мы все в безопасности.

Она взобралась по ступенькам на плоскую и довольно большую площадку, которая немного выдавалась над водой, словно козырек. У стены, по которой сбегали тонкие струйки воды, собралось что-то вроде пресного озерца, всего в локоть шириной и пару локтей длиной. Но вода здесь была кристально чистой, прохладной и вкусной, словно нектар. Дени с жадностью напилась, зачерпывая воду ладонями. 

— Близится ночь, — сказал Джорах, глядя вверх на клочок неба над ними. — Здесь быстро стемнеет и лучше нам устроиться на ночлег прямо здесь, а утром продолжить путь.

— Так и сделаем, — сказала Дени. — Дорея, расстели одеяла подальше от края, чтобы никто не упал в воду. А ты, Мисха, достань всем немного еды на ужин. Только немного, неизвестно, сколько времени нам придется идти по пустынному камню, где не достать ничего съестного.  
А ты, сир, — сказала она Джораху, в глазах которого она видела одобрение сделанным приказам, — иди сюда, напейся свежей воды и отдохни. 

Дени ладонями зачерпнула воды из озерца и протянула их Джораху. Тот опустился перед ней на колени и, взяв ее ладони в свои, сделал глоток. 

***

Ночью Дени никак не могла уснуть. Спала Дорея, положив под голову узел с доспехами сира Джораха, Мисха свернулась на одеяле рядом с малюткой Хестер, которая спала после очередного сытного ужина, раскинув в стороны пухлые ручки. Джорах лежал ближе всех к краю площадки, на которой они устроились. Дени не было видно в темноте, закрыты ли его глаза, но дыхание его было ровным, и она решила, что он тоже уснул. 

Она осторожно поднялась и достала из кожаной сумки свечу, огниво и шкатулку с подарками Оракул. Отойдя чуть в сторону от спящих, Дени зажгла огонь и поставила горящую свечку на плоский камень. Из шкатулки Оракул она достала маленький кристаллик смолы и осторожно опустила его в пламя. Огонек зашипел и выпустил тонкие клубы сладко пахнущего дыма. 

Дени наклонилась и вдохнула его поглубже в легкие. 

— Что мне делать? — спросила она у дыма и у бьющегося внизу Сердца Соли. — Я словно заблудилась, и порой мне кажется, что я совершила ошибку. Мой бедный брат всю жизнь грезил потеряной короной. Мой муж кхал поклялся добыть Железный Трон для нашего сына. Но оба они погибли, а вместо сына, я родила девочку. Я могла бы стать женой богатого купца, но он тоже хотел власти. Не меня, а мою кровь и мой титул. И я совсем запуталась...

Дени легла рядом со свечой на прохладный камень и смотрела на трепещущее пламя. 

Сир Джорах клянется защищать меня ценой своей жизни, — думала она, — но быть может, он тоже хочет меня лишь потому, что я — последняя из рода Таргариен, последняя из королей-драконов, он тоже хочет добиться славы и богатства, хочет стать королем... 

Мысли ее путались. Последнее, что она вспомнила, прежде чем погрузиться в сон, было то ощущение, которое оставил на ее губах, украденный Джорахом поцелуй. Он был взят без спроса, был неуместен и почти оскорбителен, но он был... искренний, подумала Дейенерис и улетела в волшебный сад. 

Это был бесконечный, огромный сад цветущих лимонных деревьев. Они стояли ровными рядами, покрытые бесчисленными нежными цветами, словно белой пеной. О, как хорошо здесь, — подумала Дени, и в тот же миг услышала в отдалении звонкий детский смех. Она пошла на этот сладостный звук, потому что точно знала — это смеется ее девочка, дочь кхала Дрого. Она сделала всего пару шагов, как впереди, между деревьями, Шейрак пробежала все также звонко смеясь. На вид ей было лет пять, она смеялась и болтала на дотракийском с кем-то, кого от Дени заслоняли кипы цветущих лимонных деревьев. 

Дени побежала за дочерью, но та словно играя, спряталась за стволами, и через секунду выбежала уже совсем в другом месте. 

Дени, переполненная радостью, снова погналась за ней. Она знала, что это только игра, что этот чудесный сад, девочка и человек, с которым она играет, которого пока не видно, — принадлежат ей, Дейенерис, точно так же, как она сама принадлежит им. 

— Шейрак, — позвал девочку голос, от которого сердце Дени забилось сильнее, наполнилось гордостью и счастьем. Впереди на круглой поляне посреди сада, она увидела тень высокого широкоплечего мужчины. Шейрак бежала к нему с противоположной стороны сада, а когда добежала, он подхватил ее на руки и рассмеялся. Дейенерис бросилась к ним, раздвигая цветущие ветви руками, но в тот момент, когда мужчина с девочкой на руках, обернулся к ней, все вокруг стало зыбким, словно пустынный мираж...

— Нет! — вскрикнула Дени, протягивая руки к мечте, и проснулась. Из сладкого светлого сна она словно в черную яму, провалилась в темноту пещеры. Свеча давно погасла, а Джорах держал ее за плечи и обеспокоенно вглядывался в лицо.

— Простите, что разбудил вас, кхалиси, — сказал он шепотом, — но вы метались во сне и лежали слишком близко к обрыву.

Дени едва не закричала на него от досады, но вовремя сдержалась. Он хотел как лучше, — сказала она себе, — он меня любит и все, что он делает, он делает из любви. 

— Ничего, — сказала она вслух. — Спасибо за то, что беспокоишься обо мне, сир.

Джорах опустился рядом. 

— Не волнуйтесь о будущем, Дейенерис, — сказал он. — Быть может, мой план побега в Ии-Тии не слишком хитроумен, но у вас есть еще яйца драконов. На них можно купить армию и корабли, чтобы вернуть вам Железный Трон.

Дени вздохнула:

— Армию, чтобы начать войну? Огромный кхаласар, который вторгнется на землю моих предков, чтобы убивать мужчин и насиловать женщин?

— Без этого не выиграть войны, кхалиси. Я видел город, взятый вражеской армией. Он был полон крови и слез.

— Кровь моих врагов я готова пролить, сир Джорах, — сказала Дени, укладывая голову ему на колени. — Но не кровь невинных. Не хочу, чтобы простые люди проклинали меня и... мою девочку, и моих сторонников тоже. 

— У вас нежное сердце, кхалиси, — сказал Джорах тихо, осторожно проводя рукой по ее волосам.

— Не хочу больше крови, — упрямо сказала Дени. — Я видела вещий сон, Джорах. Сон, в котором Дрого, мое солнце и звезды, вернулся ко мне и вместе мы вырастили целый сад лимонных деревьев. Этого хочет мое сердце больше всего на свете.

— Вы очень любили его...

— Любила. И все еще люблю.

Джорах ничего не ответил на это. 

На рассвете они позавтракали лепешками и водой из озерца, собрали вещи и отправились наверх по крутым каменным ступеням. Лестница вилась по стенам пещеры, медленно поднимаясь все выше и выше. Временами она ныряла вглубь скальной породы, где от маленьких рукотворных площадок начинались темные низкие коридоры, ведущие в неведомые горные глубины. Первой по лестнице поднималась неугомонная Мисха, которая заглядывала за каждый уступ, норовила нырнуть в каждый тоннель, громко восхищаясь то блеском слюды под водными струями, то непроглядной темнотой коридоров, то горным искусством маленьких людей, сделавших и лестницу, по которой они поднимались, и множество коридоров и залов в окружающих горах. 

Следом шел сир Джорах, мрачный и настороженный сильнее обычного. 

— В одном эта болтунья права, — сказал он, когда они остановились передохнуть, — эти коридоры и лестницу сделали маленькие люди. И это значит, что мы можем встретить их здесь, а это не сулит нам ничего хорошего.

— Это верно, — сказала ему Дени, и велела Мисхе вести себя потише.

Целый день они поднимались вверх по лестнице, и, наконец, стало ясно, что им придется провести в пещере еще одну ночь. В поисках хорошего места для ночлега, Мисха полезла в один из темных тоннелей, начинавшихся с очередной маленькой площадки, и через минуту выскочила с писком и глазами, похожими на золотые блюдца. 

— Там... роют, — проговорила она, срывающимся шепотом.

Дени не успела ни что-нибудь понять, ни испугаться, как сир Джорах вытащил меч и нырнул в темный коридор, откуда выскочила Мисха. 

Немного помедлив, Дени отправилась за ним. Всего через несколько шагов она услышала гулкие стуки и гортанные голоса, а потом коридор вывел ее на галерею, открывающуюся в огромную шахту, освещенную тысячью факелов. Дени даже пришлось зажмуриться от яркого света. 

Галерея, с которой они наблюдали, была под самым потолком огромной пещеры, начало и конец которой, терялись за скалами. 

В шахте, внизу, согбенные и бледные, словно черви, трудились рабы, одетые в одни только набедренные повязки. Мужчины тяжелыми кайлами откалывали куски породы, в поисках драгоценных кристаллов и волшебной миме. Юноши помладше складывали породу на носилки и сносили ее в огромные кучи посреди пещеры. Мальчики сидели на корточках и перебирали породу руками, выбирая даже совсем маленькие кусочки кристаллов. Смотрители, явно принадлежащие народу Эль Гуэкхана, вооруженные хлыстами, расхаживали между рабочими и строго следили, чтобы те не отдыхали слишком долго. Воздух в шахте был спертый даже несмотря на ее огромные размеры — его наполняли запахи пота и мочи, гарь от факелов и ядовитые испарения. И сквозь всю эту вонь Дени отчетливо слышала тонкий сладкий аромат волшебной смолы. 

Позади громко всхлипнула Мисха, и сир Джорах, из-за плеча которого Дени наблюдала за этой ужасной картиной, быстро обернулся и втолкнул их обратно в темный туннель. Они выбрались обратно на лестницу, и только там он сказал вполголоса: 

— Нам нельзя здесь оставаться. Придется подниматься по лестнице и ночью.

— Ты прав, — ответила Дени. — Мисха, перестань плакать, зажги свечу и иди впереди, освещая нам путь.

— Там остались мои братья... — едва слышно пропищала девочка.

— Наверняка они давно уже умерли, — сердито одернула ее Дореа, — но мы пока живы, так что утри сопли и делай, что тебе приказано.

Обычно Мисха возражала, если Дореа пыталась ей командовать, но тут только вытерла слезы с глаз и кивнула. 

— Думаешь, эта шахта принадлежит господину Алькхану? — спросила Дени Джораха.

— Может быть и не ему, но у него наверняка есть не меньшая. За богатство и процветание Эль Гуэкана заплачена жестокая цена, только вот не маленькими людьми, а другими. Они покупают детей, а не взрослых рабов, чтобы те не устраивали бунтов и с детства привыкали к своей жизни. Девочек делают «матерями», работницами и наложницами в богатых домах, а мальчиков заставляют работать в горах, добывая чудесные сокровища Врат Соли. 

— Хорошо, что я не вышла замуж за Алькхана, — вздохнула Дени. Она хотела добавить еще, что хорошо бы он умер, от раны, нанесенной мечом Джораха, но вовремя прикусила язык. Ей не хотелось, чтобы Джорах вспоминал их побег из дома купца и, самое главное, ночной поцелуй после.

Они продолжили свой путь наверх и поднимались так долго, пока их держали ноги. В конце концов, Дорея опустилась прямо на каменные ступени и сказала, что догонит их позже. 

— Нет, — возразила Дени. — Мы все уже очень устали, и погони за нами, кажется, нет. Остановимся здесь, хотя бы для того, чтобы поужинать.

Они сели рядом на холодный камень, и Дореа раздала всем по кусочку пресной лепешки. 

«Сиру Джораху она отломила кусок побольше,» — заметила Дени. Это было правильно, она и сама бы сделала также. Они поели, запив хлеб водой сбегающей со стен, а Дени покормила дочку. Ужасная шахта и рабы, с самого детства и до смерти не видящие дневного света, вставали перед глазами Дени, едва она смеживала веки. 

Да и всеми остальными овладело тяжелое оцепенение. Они молчали и думали каждый о своем. 

— Нельзя здесь засыпать, — наконец, сказал сир Джорах глухо, — слишком узко, кто-нибудь может упасть вниз, и лететь ему теперь придется немало.

— Я вижу звезды, — вдруг сказала Мисха. — Там, наверху.

Дени подняла голову: дыра в горной породе, которой заканчивалась пещера, была теперь огромной, величиной с большой шатер в кхаласаре. И темное небо, видное сквозь нее, было сплошь усыпано звездами, которые складывались в узоры и пятна, словно на шкуре огромного леопарда. Звезды казались такими яркими и близкими, что Дени захотелось протянуть руку и попытаться поймать одну или две. 

Звезды всем светят одинаково — и дотракийцам, и маленькой наатийке, господам и слугам, королям и жрецам самых разных богов. 

— Надо идти, — сказала Дени, поднимаясь. За ней поднялся Джорах и Дореа, тяжело воздохнув тоже встала на ноги и взяла свою часть поклажи. Оставшуюся часть ночи они шли молча, только время от времени поглядывая на звездное небо, словно черпая в нем силы.

А когда рассвет позолотил вершины гор, сир Джорах подсадил Дорею и Дейенерис на последнюю, самую высокую ступень, Мисха вскарабкалась сама, словно маленький паучок. 

Теплый ветер, не успевший остыть за ночь, рванул испачканное и истрепанное платье Дени, но все-таки принес, откуда-то издалека влажную свежесть сочной зеленой травы, холодных горных ручьев и зреющего винограда. Это был запах надежды. 

На западе терялось в темно-синей дымке злое соленое море, которое дает мудрость и долголетие тем, кто погружается в его воды, но Дени не хотелось смотреть назад.   
Она повернулась на восток, где разгорался алый, словно жерло вулкана, рассвет. 

«Я найду место, где смогу вырастить свой сад, — поклялась Дени, глядя на пламенеющее небо. — Большой, сильный сад лимонных деревьев, которые зацветут однажды весной, и среди которых я отыщу свою любовь. Отыщу, чего бы мне это ни стоило!»


	11. Глава десятая

Весь следующий день путники спускались вниз по узкой горной тропе, похожей скорее на звериную, чем на людскую. Перекусывали на ходу лепешками и старались поменьше расходовать воду, чтобы растянуть скудные запасы. Когда стемнело, просто сели на камни и почти сразу же уснули — так всех вымотал бесконечный спуск. Во сне Дени часто дышала и вздрагивала, но как только ее сон грозил перерасти в кошмар, сир Джорах прижимал ее к себе за плечи, и Дени успокаивалась. Но несмотря на это рассвет разбудил ее, но не вернул сил, и она проснулась усталая, словно бы и не спала вовсе.  
На их счастье, на второй день они набрели на маленький родник, пробивавшийся среди камней и бежавший вниз тонкими струйками. Вокруг родника пробивалась серая травка, а ниже, там где вода скопилась в небольшую лужицу, рос стелющийся кустарник с мелкими красными ягодками. Мисха попробовала их на вкус и сказала, что они сладкие, словно мед. Дорея принялась было спорить, утверждая, что похожие добавляют в лунный чай, чтобы избавляться от плода, но Дени остановила ее.  
— Отдохнем здесь. Если через час-другой, Мисха не начнет корчиться и умирать, значит добавим этих ягод в чай.  
Они разбили небольшой лагерь. Сир Джорах пошел вниз по тропе, чтобы разведать дальнейший путь и, может быть, попытаться добыть чего-нибудь охотой, и вскоре вернулся, неся на плечах козленка.  
— Повезло, подкараулил его у воды, — сказал он мрачно.  
Они разожгли костер, пожарили мяса на углях и напились чая с ягодами, которые и в самом деле оказались сладкими на вкус.  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит, сир? — спросила Дени Джораха, когда они устроились спать на расстеленных одеялах, — Не отрицай, я вижу это по твоему лицу.  
— Вы хорошо изучили меня, кхалиси, — ответил он со вздохом. — Козленок, которого мы с вами съели, почти не испугался меня, когда увидел. Это значит, что он не знает и не боится человека, а это значит, что мы с вами забрались в очень уж глухие места и до хорошей еды и мягкой постели доберемся не скоро.  
— Это ничего, — сказала на это Дени. — У нас есть мясо и чистая вода. Мы сумеем выбраться, я в это верю. И ты должен верить, сир.  
— Как прикажет моя госпожа, — ответил сир Джорах тихо. В сумерках Дени не видела его лица, но по голосу поняла, что он улыбается. Она обрадовалась этому так сильно, как и сама не ожидала. Как жаль, — думала Дени засыпая, — что я не могу ответить на его любовь. Как бы я хотела, чтобы он улыбался чаще.

Как и предполагал Джорах, прошло около недели, прежде чем они увидели первые признаки присутствия человека. На глинистом берегу горного озерца, где они остановились, чтобы переночевать, среди следов коз и диких животных, приходивших на водопой, Мисха обнаружила глубокую вмятину от пастушьей палки. К тому времени, лепешки у них давно закончились, а дикие козы стали куда осторожнее. Дени видела, как осунулась Дорея, и Мисха болтала куда реже, чем раньше…

И на следующий день, когда они спустились в небольшую зеленую долину между горными хребтами, они увидели посреди нее несколько деревянных хижин, крытых козьими шкурами, в которых люди жили вместе со скотиной. Мисха засмеялась, Дорея захлопала в ладоши, даже Джорах выпрямил спину и ускорил шаг. Дени тоже чувствовала такую радость, словно вступала в великолепный город, застроенный дворцами и населенный чудесными просвещенными жителями.

Однако эти бедные козопасы оказались гостеприимнее многих богачей и выделили путникам лучшее место в самой большой хижине.

— Здесь живет их вождь, — сказала Мисха, которая, как оказалось, немного понимала язык местных жителей. — Его зовут Хиздра и он очень-очень стар.

Стены хижины были выстроены из сплетеных прутьев и обмазаны глиной, крышу укрывали козлиные шкуры, и у Дени закололо сердце — так это напомнило ей дотракийские шатры.  
Пол внутри был земляной, но ту часть, где жили люди, устилали плетеные из сухой травы циновки. Половина была отгорожена деревянным забором, там жевали сено ослики, перевозившие поклажу козопасов во время кочевий, и хрюкали маленькие черные лохматые свинки, больше похожие на собак. Вождь, по словам Мисхи, со своей такой же старой женой перебрался пока в жилище старшего сына.

Козопасы приняли Джораха за главу семьи, а женщин за его жен, поэтому разговаривали только с ним. Дени сначала это не понравилось, но потом она решила, что объяснять истинное положение вещей слишком долго. Все равно они не останутся в этой долине дольше, чем нужно, чтобы передохнуть и пополнить запасы провизии и воды.

Правда на второй день один из козопасов — высокий мужчина с морщинистым обветренным лицом — пришел к ним в хижину и положил перед Джорахом, сидевшим у очага, богато украшенное вышивкой седло, конскую сбрую и заговорил торжественно, знаками показывая наружу.

Джорах посмотрел на Мисху, и та, немного помявшись, стала переводить.

— Этого мужчину зовут Зигва. Недавно он овдовел и у него остались малые дети. У него нет жены, а у тебя три… как он считает. Он отдает тебе седло, сбрую и своего лучшего коня за одну из твоих женщин…

Мисха закончила едва слышно, но в повисшей тишине все прекрасно разобрали ее слова.

— Скажи ему, что мы не его жены! — всплеснула руками Дорея. — Ишь чего вздумал, грязный козел! — она набросилась на козопаса с руганью, но тот только улыбался, показывая щербину в передних зубах и одобрительно цокал языком.

— Успокойся Дорея, — сказала Дени, глядя на молчавшего хмурого Джораха. — Никого мы не будем продавать…

— Лошадь нам бы не помешала, кхалиси, — сказал Джорах тихо. Дорея при этих его словах замолчала, опустилась на циновку и закрыла лицо руками.

Зигва подошел к ней и погладил ее по голове широкой ладонью, показывая, что выбрал себе жену.

— Нет, — снова сказала Дени. Хестер у нее на руках проснулась и засопела недовольно, почувствовав гнев своей матери. — Никого мы не будем продавать! Мисха, скажи этому человеку, чтобы уходил и забрал свои подарки.

Мисха испуганно глянула на сира Джораха, не зная, что ей делать.

Тот поднялся и подошел к Зигве и плачущей Дорее.

— Это хорошее предложение друг, но Дорея стоит дороже коня и седла.

Мисха перевела.  
Дени онемела. Она никак не могла поверить, что Джорах всерьез собрался продавать Дорею. Конечно, они были в непростом положении, но для Дени было немыслимо даже представить, что можно так поступить с Дореей, пусть она и была когда-то рабыней.

Зигва перестал улыбаться и начал торговаться, размахивая руками. Джорах не уступал, поэтому Зигва сгреб свои дары и ушел из шатра очень недовольный.

Дорея подняла голову и вытерла слезы.

— Простите меня, госпожа, — сказала она, обращаясь к Дени, но та ее остановила.

— Нет, не тебе надо просить прощения! — Дени полыхала гневом. — Не тебе! — Она перевела взгляд на Джораха. — Раньше мне не было известно о том, что вестеросским рыцарям позволено продавать своих женщин. Сир.

— Дорея не моя женщина… — начал было Джорах, но Дени не дала ему договорить.

— Ах вот как! — воскликнула она. — Стало быть ты решил вспомнить свое старое ремесло работорговца?

Джорах побагровел. Видно было, что он не ожидал от Дени такой гневной отповеди. Хестер расплакалась, и Дени отдала ее подскочившей Мисхе.

— Не разумно было бы ссориться с ним, кхалиси.

— Разумно? И ты говоришь мне о разуме? — Дени понимала, что разозлилась слишком сильно, но гнев захлестнул ее. — Может быть было разумно бросаться с мечом на хозяина, что приютил нас?! По твоей милости мы оказались здесь и нуждаемся в помощи! И ты… ты… решил продать Дорею! Или, может быть, продашь и меня когда понадобится? — Дени размахнулась и ударила его по щеке. Непрошенные слезы выступили у нее на глаза.

Хестер расплакалась пуще прежнего и Дени поскорее взяла ее на руки, чтобы успокоить и успокоиться самой. Джорах постоял немного посреди хижины, держась за ушибленную щеку, а потом развернулся и вышел вон. Ослик, привязанный в отгороженном углу, закричал ему вслед.

Хестер все никак не хотела успокаиваться, царапала Дени грудь острыми коготками и не хотела хватать сосок.

— Дорея, — Дени старалась говорить спокойно и мягко, — дай мне драконье яйцо. Черное.

Она положила яйцо между собой и девочкой, и только тогда Хестер замолчала, обхватив черную лаковую чешую маленькой ручкой.

— Звезда чувствует ваш гнев, госпожа, — заметила Мисха.

Да, подумала Дени. И еще нашу связь с драконом. Ведь моя девочка тоже кровь дракона, как и я сама. Мысли ее вернулись назад и она снова задумалась о том, правильно ли поступила, согласившись покинуть умирающего Дрого и сбежать с Джорахом. Дени старалась не думать о Джорахе, чтобы не сердиться снова, но мысли все равно крутились вокруг него. И пощечины. Дени вспомнила и поцелуй, украденный Джорахом в Доме Соли. Он не должен был, — снова рассердилась она. — Не должен был целовать меня! Истинный рыцарь не целует свою королеву, истинный рыцарь не торгует рабами.  
Испуганная и притихшая Дорея принесла молока и горячих лепешек, которые ей дали женщины, собирающиеся посреди поселка у больших круглых каменных печей.

Дени вопросительно посмотрела на нее, и та поняла ее без слов:

— Нет, сира Джораха я не видела.

Они поели втроем и Дени велела всем ложиться спать. Гнев ее совсем утих и она начала беспокоиться о Джорахе, который так и не приходил. Ничего, уговаривала она себя, — он простит меня, — ведь он клялся служить мне.  
С этими мыслями она уснула.

***  
Джорах ушел из деревни в горы, шел выше и выше, пока не дыхание не стало сбиваться и рубашка не прилипла к спине. Тогда он сел на камни, обернувшись лицом к закату.  
Щека, по которой его ударила Дейенерис, все еще горела.  
Джорах знал, что она права — он работорговец и изгнанник, рыцарь, предавший свои обеты. Что еще Дени могла подумать, услышав как он торгуется за эту девчонку? Только то, что подумала…  
Но все-таки обида горечью осела во рту, и Джорах пожалел, что не захватил с собой кислого забродившего молока, чтобы смыть ее.  
Он попытался вспомнить вкус поцелуя, который украл в Доме Соли, но не смог. Еще совсем недавно Дени спала в его объятиях, а он лежал без сна и смотрел на звезды. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы их путь по диким горным дорогам продолжался и дальше, а не закончился вот так — ссорой.  
Потом он вспомнил старуху Оракул и ее слова: «она не простит, если узнает». Вспомнил, и усмехнулся. Пусть эта старуха и в самом деле колдунья, но предсказания она делает совсем негодные — такое и он смог бы сделать, зная все обстоятельства и характер Дейенерис Таргариен, принцессы, рожденной бурей. Конечно, она не простит…  
Эта мысль иглой впилась в сердце.  
Не должна узнать, никогда не узнает! Для этого только надо спрятать ее подальше, так, чтобы до нее не добрался Варис, который, не дайте старые боги, чего доброго задумает втянуть ее в свои темные игры.  
Солнце село, и на небо высыпали звезды. Джорах посмотрел на них со злостью. Это чужие, не его звезды, но если будет нужно, он готов сделать их своими, отказаться от всего и провести остаток дней в изгнании, лишь бы…  
Он опустил взгляд и посмотрел вниз, на деревню, тусклые огни очагов и сизый дым, поднимающийся от крыш. Пахло жареным мясом, козами и кислым молоком. На краю деревни скулила собака, забытая на привязи.  
Это бедный, почти нищий мир, но почти таким же простым был и мир, который он любил больше всего на свете и все еще видел во сне.  
Дейенерис нужно нечто большее. Что-то более важное, что он может ей предложить. И это важное было не богатый дом, шелка, драгоценности и сладкие вина. Дейенерис не Линесса. Быть может это Железный Трон, который собирался отвоевывать для нее кхал? Возрождение династии Таргариенов? Или сад лимонных деревьев, который она видела во сне?  
Джорах снова посмотрел на звезды, которые стали еще ярче в сгущающейся темноте, чувствуя себя голым перед ними.  
Пустым.

***

Джорах вернулся утром. Его лицо было хмуро, так словно он не спал всю ночь.

— Зигва разозлился, — сказал он коротко. — И подговаривает остальных прогнать нас без воды и припасов.

Дени думала, что снова разгневается, когда увидит его, но вышло наоборот — она чувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, которую пристыдили.

— Выгнать путников без помощи значит прогневать богов, — заметила Мисха. Она дожевывала лепешку, сидя прямо на земляном полу, прислонившись спиной к деревянной стене загона. Слова о богах, да еще сказанные таким назидательным тоном, насмешили Дени, и она улыбнулась.

— Нет, мы не будем надеяться на набожность козопасов, — сказала она. — Мы купим себе и коня, и припасы за золото.

При этих словах все еще бледная Дорея достала мешочек, который взяла в доме господина Алькхана, и вынула из него драгоценное ожерелье — подарок Дейенерис.

Сир Джорах взял ожерелье, самоцветные камни засверкали в утренних солнечных лучах.

— Эту вещицу лучше продать в Семириане, — заметил он мрачно, словно заранее предчувствуя, что его слова вызовут недовольство Дени, — там за них можно взять настоящую цену и купить все это селение целиком.

Он говорил правду, но Дени только фыркнула.

— Дорея мне куда дороже! — она ободрительно улыбнулась своей служанке, которую уже считала подругой.

— Послушайте, Дейенерис, — Джорах тоже вспылил, — я не собирался…

— Закончим на этом, сир, — оборвала его Дени.

Весь день сир Джорах то приходил, то снова уходил сговариваться о сделке и в конце концов, они получили даже больше, чем хотели: того самого коня, которого предлагал Зигва за жену, двух осликов, бурдюки с сушеной козлятиной, кислым козьим молоком и другими припасами. И еще проводника, который вызвался проводить их до самой главной площади Семирианы. Им оказался, к неудовольствию Дореи, тот самый Зигва.

Он встретил их на следующий день и, подсаживая Дорею на ослика, преувеличенно вздыхал и огорченно прищелкивал языком, всем своими видом давая понять, что она много потеряла, отказавшись от такого жениха.

Вопреки всему, он чем-то нравился Дени. В отличие от сира Джораха, он с улыбкой относился к тому, что произошло, и, разобравшись в том, кто на самом деле является главным в их маленьком караване, относился к Дени с почтением.

Дорею он тоже выделял и всячески старался развеселить. Выучил с помощью Мисхи слово «красавица» на общем языке и постоянно произносил его с сильным гортанным акцентом.

Сама Дорея еще долго продолжала грустить. Время от времени Дени видела, как она пристально смотрит на сира Джораха во время остановок, сидя у костра, подавая плошку с едой. И как Джорах опускает глаза под ее взглядом.

Она не может простить его, — поняла Дени, — а он чувствует свою вину.

Сам же сир Джорах держался настороженно. Во время привалов держался поодаль и расстилал циновку, служившую ему постелью, в стороне от костра.

Дени было жаль их разрушенной дружбы, и она несколько раз порывалась подойти к нему, чтобы поговорить по душам, но что-то ее все время останавливало.

Через неделю, они спустились с гор на неширокую дорогу в долине, заросшей корявыми редкими соснами и колючим кустарником.

— Это дорога на Семириану, — перевела Мисха слова Зигвы. Он прищелкнул языком и рассмеялся.

На рынке он продаст мое ожерелье, — поняла Дени причину его хорошего настроения.

Дорога спустилась еще ниже и впереди показались городские стены, сложенные из необработанного камня.

— Джорах, — позвала Дени, которая решила наконец прервать его молчание, — ты бывал в Семириане?

— Бывал только однажды, кхалиси, — ответил он, бросив на нее короткий взгляд.

Дени ехала на ослике, держа на руках Хестер, коня, навьюченного их поклажей, вел впереди Зигва. Дорея и Мисха, и второй ослик — молодой и упрямый, которого Мисха прозвала Носиком из-за белого пятнышка на носу — немного отстали.

— Расскажи, что за люди там живут? — попросила Дейнерис. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы Джорах перестал хмуриться.

Он вздохнул:  
— Нам нужен этот город только, чтобы встретиться с дотраками, кхалиси, а больше не для чего. Тут делают остановку караваны, которые идут дальше в Ии-Тии и другие города Востока, но ничего особенного в этом городе нет.

Дени удивилась его мрачности, и только потом, когда они уже ехали по главной улице Семирианы, она поняла ее причину.

Город состоял из маленьких приземистых домов, похожих с виду на хижины козопасов, только сложенные из камня. Правда внутри, как они потом убедились, было довольно комфортно и для животных держали в отдельных помещениях. На площади у колодцев с водой располагались путники: лошади и всадники, верблюды с огромными тюками товаров на рыжих спинах и презрительным выражением на мордах, тут были раскинуты богатые купеческие шатры, и горели костры, у которых собирались путешественники статусом пониже. А дальше, сразу за площадью, начиналась дорога на Восток, по обеим сторонам которой шла торговля. Только торговали тут не шелком, пряностями и драгоценностями — все эти вещи уже лежали туго упакованными в тюки и связки. Тут торговали другим товаром — людьми. Рабы стояли в ряд, опустив головы и руки, закованные в кандалы, а по дороге между ними ходили покупатели и выбирали себе мальчиков, для держания опахала, девушек для постели, стряпух и посудомоек в богатые дома, воинов для охраны богатств и евнухов, для обслуживания гаремов. Тут же заключались сделки, отсчитывались деньги, рабам на плечи и лица ставились клейма и наказывали непокорных.  
На этом рынке Зигва хотел купить себе жену, потратив на это часть денег, вырученных от продажи ожерелья, но вернулся в гостевой дом, где они остановились, без покупки.  
— Не нашел такую красивую, как Дореа, — перевела Мисха его гортанные объяснения.

Они устроились с комфортом. Такое удовольствие было снова растянуться на мягких подушках, а не жесткой циновке. Дени велела приготовить ей ванну с киннамоном, чтобы снова почувствовать себя кхалиси, а не нищей бродяжкой. Они вместе с Дореей купили на рынке новые туники и сандалии взамен совсем истертых. Дени с радостью в сердце видела, что Дорея наконец развеселилась, хотя на Зигву, который не спешил возвращаться в родную деревню, поглядывала все еще с опаской.

Мисхе тоже купили сандалии и большую потрепанную книгу восточных сказок на языке Ии-Тии, которые она тут же принялась читать, с трепетом переворачивая пожелтевшие страницы.

И все-таки то, что рядом торговали людьми, живым товаром, не давало Дени покоя. Ей захотелось расспросить Джораха о том, как и зачем он бывал в Семириане, но она не хотела снова ссориться.

Она велела Джораху узнать, к какому каравану, идущему в Ии-Тии они могут присоединиться, чтобы не задерживаться здесь надолго.

— Как только встретимся с моими дотракийскими ко, — сказала она, — покинем этот город в тот же день, даже если не найдем попутчиков.

Джорах ушел узнавать про Чхого и Ракхаро, и заодно про караван, но через некоторое время вернулся даже более мрачный, чем прежде.

— Они здесь, кхалиси, — сказал он, тяжко вздыхая.  
— Они не пришли с тобой? — удивилась Дени.  
— Нет. Они там, на рынке, Дейенерис.  
— На рынке?  
— На невольничьем рынке, моя госпожа. За каждого просят по сотне золотых драконов и еще двадцать за Ирри.


	12. Глава одиннадцатая

Высокочтимый магистр Чио Ксоан Даксос всегда путешествовал с комфортом. Был он еще молод, но мечтал о том времени, когда его дядя Ксаро, купеческий старшина наипрекраснейшего на свете города Кварта по старости оставит торговые дела и передаст их любимому племяннику.

— Тогда я навсегда осяду в Кварте и мои дни будут наполнены молоком и медом, халвой и лимонами, прекраснейшими в мире танцорами и музыкантами, моя госпожа, — рассказывал он Дейенерис, раскачиваясь рядом с ней на высоком удобном седле между двумя горбами верблюда.

— Вы очень любите свой родной город, — ответила Дени.

Магистр Чио по годам походил на Визериса и чем-то неуловимо напоминал ей погибшего старшего брата, хотя внешне был совсем другим. На молочной бледной коже Чио редко выступал румянец, но волосы были темные и вьющиеся, заплетенные сзади в тринадцать коротеньких косичек.

— Дело совсем не в том, что я квартиец! — горячо отвечал Чио. — Всякий, кто видел Кварт хоть раз в своей жизни, не сможет быть счастлив нигде в другом месте!

Интересно, бывал ли сир Джорах в Кварте, — подумала Дени и оглянулась.

Ее рыцарь ехал в конце каравана, вместе с другими наемниками и слугами. Это было несправедливо и огорчало Дени, но поделать было ничего нельзя. Для того, чтобы выкупить дотракийцев из рабства и купить все необходимое для долгого путешествия, сиру Джораху пришлось продать меч магистру и присоединиться к другим охранникам.

Когда-нибудь я отплачу ему за его доброту, — решила Дени. Зато дотракийцы, в благодарность за избавление от рабской участи, принесли кровную клятву Дейенерис и Хестер заодно. Теперь у Дени было два кровных всадника и Ирри — жалкое подобие кхаласара. И все-таки Дени была рада, она привязалась к дотракийцам, к их суровому образу мыслей и нелегкой жизни. Когда-нибудь они расскажут Хестер о том, каким сильным и смелым был ее отец.

Ирри с радостью принялась ухаживать за девочкой вместе с Дореей и Мисхой, и по секрету сообщила Дейенерис, что тоже понесла от молодого Чхого.

Как ни не хватало Дейенерис сира Джораха, магистр Чио и два его товарища — такие же молодые путешественники, скрашивали ее вечера рассказами о городах и странах, в которых она никогда не бывала.

Во время больших стоянок слуги Чио Ксоан Даксоса раскидывали большой шелковый шатер, устилали пол коврами и подушками, и готовили такие изысканные блюда, что Дени забывала, где находится.

Один из товарищей Чио, молодой купец из Лората, играл на плоской мандолине удивительные мелодии, а другой — тирошиец с яркими синими волосами и бородой дарил Дейенерис цветы, которые, по его словам, находил во время переходов. Этот последний особенно занимал Дени. Он был высок и красив, но дело было не в этом. Всякий раз, когда он смотрел на Дени, ее бросало в жар. Ей казалось, что на ней вовсе нет одежды.

Однажды она, укладывая Хестер вместе с Дореей, спросила ее, что она думает о Даарио Нахарисе.

— Он смотрит на вас, как кот смотрит на сметану, которую хочет украсть, принцесса, — ответила та.

Это была правда. От взглядов тирошийца Дейнерис стала плохо спать по ночам, и Хестер беспокоилась у ее груди.

 _Неужели я хочу его?_ — думала Дени и отвечала сама себе: — _Нет. Мне никто не нужен, кроме Дрого, моего солнца и звезд, которого я покинула, даже не оплакав._

Но все-таки однажды ночью ей приснился сон, в котором синеглазый тирошиец целовал ее и проникал в ее лоно пальцами, заставляя ее стонать от удовольствия. Она проснулась среди ночи с криком. В их шатре было темно. Рядом спала Дорея, подсунув сложенные руки под щеку. В маленькой походной колыбели посапывала Хестер.  
Но Дейенерис чувствовала чье-то присутствие.

— Кто здесь? — спросила она, вглядываясь в темноту. — Джорах?

— Нет, — ответил тихий голос с сухим смешком, — его здесь нет. Все спят.

— Это ты, Оракул? — Дени села в постели, все еще силясь разглядеть старуху в темноте. — Как ты оказалась здесь?

— Я пришла предупредить тебя. Тебе угрожает опасность. Перевертыш, женщина с мужским естеством, отец сироты — все не те, чем кажутся. Сад не вырастить из просоленных семян, помни об этом.

— О чем ты говоришь, я не понимаю! — Дени оглянулась на дочку, которая заворочалась в колыбели. — Дорея! Ирри!

Дорея вскочила и быстро засветила ночной фонарь у входа в шатер.

— Здесь никого нет, кхалиси, — сказала сонная Ирри. — Вам приснился кошмар.

— Кошмар? — грудь Дени вздымалась от волнения. — Может быть и так. Может быть это и вправду был только сон.

Полог их шатра был плотно затворен. Дени поднялась и тщательно осмотрела все углы — нигде не было ни следа Оракул, словно она и вправду только привиделась ей.

Девушки улеглись снова и быстро уснули, а Дени сон не брал до самого утра. Мысли ее крутились вокруг Оракул, ее непонятных предсказаний. Что значит «перевертыш»? Какой отец может быть у сироты? Как мне может помочь предсказание, если я не понимаю, что оно значит?

На следующий день их караван вошел в город Баясабад, в котором жили странные воинственные женщины и мирные мужчины.  
Город был небольшой — с вершины горного перевала на дороге из Самирианы он был виден весь, как ладони. В центре города стоял дворец Царицы Баясабада, правительницы, избираемой из лучших женщин племени. Его круглый купол, сложенный из белого мрамора, был похож на женскую грудь, торчащий сосок которой был отделан красной медью. Купеческие караваны не часто останавливались в Баясабаде, предпочитая провести еще пару дней в дороге, чтобы поскорее достичь границ Золотой Империи Ии-Ти. Но Чио Ксоан Даксос получил послание от Царицы Баясабада Пассифлоры с приглашением посетить их город.

Город Дени понравился — на его улицах Дени не видела ни нищих, ни больных. За невысокими оградами виднелись белые дома с зарешеченными окнами, и пышные зеленые сады. Несколько мужчин, завернутых в просторные тоги из небеленого льна, встретившиеся на пути гостей, склонились перед Дени в глубоком поклоне. Один из них держал на руках мальчика лет трех, румяного и довольного. Дени улыбнулась ему, и малыш улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Купцы раскинули свои шатры на главной торговой площади города, но для Дени и ее спутников отвели место во дворце Царицы. Здесь было множество прохладных комнат, соединенных затененными галереями, стены которых были расписаны сценами битв. Сама правительница приняла Дени в тронном зале, украшенном огромными каменными скульптурами, изображавшими мужчин и женщин в непристойных позах.

Царице Пассифлоре было на вид около тридцати лет. В каждую ее щеку было вставлено по рубину, отчего казалось, что у нее три рта. Правая грудь под ее туникой была совсем плоской, тогда как левая была полновесна.

Пассифлора не знала общего языка, а Мисха не знала языка баясабадцев, так что Дени пришлось довольствоваться переводчиком царицы. Это был высокий стройный юноша, смуглый и большеглазый, похожий на Пассифлору, как ее сын или младший брат.

— Владычица Баясабада приветствует Мать Звезды в своей земле, — перевел он быструю резкую речь царицы. — Мы рады оказать вам гостеприимство.

Подали легкое сладковатое вино и засахаренные фрукты, которые составляли основную пищу жителей города, помимо сыра и молока коз, которых пасли в горах.

— Царица хочет узнать, — перевел мальчик, — как появилась на свет Звезда, приход которой предсказывали пророки.

— Она родилась в Городе Соли Эль Гуэкане, — сказала Дени. — Тамошние жители не были благосклонны к нам, поэтому мы покинули этот город, прошли сквозь сердце Соли и пришли к вам.

— Куда вы держите путь?

— В Ии-Тии.

Царица скривила лицо и плюнула в сторону с отвращением.

— Вам не следует туда идти, Мать Звезды, — перевел ее слова мальчик. — Там живут нечестивые люди, которые почитают мужчину больше женщины. Вы не найдете там сторонников. Оставайтесь лучше у нас.

— Сторонников? Мне нужны сторонники, — ответила Дени учтиво. — Я хочу построить дом для своей дочери и вырастить сад лимонных деревьев. Растут в Баясабаде лимонные деревья?

— Нет, наша земля слишком сурова для лимонов, — ответили ей. — Но у нас ты найдешь воителей, равных которым нет даже среди Безупречных Астапора.

Царица поднялась со своего места и протянула Дени свою большую руку.

— Следуйте за царицей, — сказал мальчик.

Дени положила в руку Пассифлоры свою ладонь и почувствовала мозоли на ее большой руке. Словно у мужчины, — подумала Дени. Они прошли по мраморной галерее, залитой солнечным светом, во внутренний дворик. Квадратная площадка в центре была усыпана песком, и на нем тренировались женщины-воины из личной охраны царицы. Их было двенадцать — все сильные, высокие, покрытые узлами мускулов. Они тренировались обнаженными. Двое в центре бились на мечах, время от времени выкрикивая гортанные кличи на непонятном языке. Слева несколько женщин кидали копье в соломенное чучело, а еще две боролись на песке, стараясь повалить друг друга. Их тела были густо намазаны маслом и блестели на солнце, словно отшлифованные статуи в главном зале дворца царицы.

— Это мои лучшие воины, — сказала Пассифлора. — Ты получишь не худших, если останешься.

— Они прекрасны, — сказала Дени. — Но я все еще не понимаю, зачем мне воины.

— Не тебе. Звезде нужна защита. Ты ее мать, но ты, прости меня за прямоту, слаба.

Дени вздохнула.

— На правду нечего обижаться, светлейшая царица, мне не сладить даже с самой слабой из твоих охранниц, — сказала Дени. — Но для охраны у меня есть мужчины…

Дени подумала о Чхого и Ракхаро, и о сире Джорахе, который остался в купеческом лагере, отрабатывать свою часть сделки. Он бы не стал сражаться с женщиной, но глядя на мускулистые тела воинов царицы, Дени задумалась над тем, так ли легко сумел бы он победить.

Пассифлора выслушала ее ответ и снова плюнула на песок.

— Мужчины, — перевел мальчик, — созданы для дома и очага. Они доставляют женщине удовольствие, но настоящими воинами быть не могут, потому что слабы от природы.

— В чем же их слабость? — спросила Дени. Мужчины, которых она знала, были куда сильнее женщин, но в этом городе, похоже, все было наоборот. Она посмотрела на мальчика-переводчика. Его большие глаза были подведены черным, отчего казались еще больше. Над верхней губой у него уже показался первый пушок, но голос был еще по-мальчишески звонким.

— Мужчины подвержены страстям, госпожа, — ответил он, потупив глаза под взглядом Дени. — Ими руководит похоть, поэтому их воспитание требует жесткости и строгости.

Что ж, — подумала Дени, — доля правды в этом есть. Она вспомнила сладкие развратные взгляды красавца-тироши Даарио Нахариса, им-то уж точно руководит нечто, требующее строгости. Дени представила Даарио на месте этого мальчика, скромного и боязливого, и почувствовала влагу у себя между ног. Нет, не время думать о Даарио, — сказала она себе.

В это время, какой-то мужчина, закутанный в хитон, подошел к одной из воительниц с поклоном и они уединились в тени виноградной беседки. Мужчина принес матери ее дитя, — догадалась Дени. Когда они осторожно заглянули в беседку, воительница кормила ребенка своей единственной грудью, и на лице ее отражалось блаженство.

— Это ее дитя? — спросила Дени.

— Да, это Гранадилла и ее возлюбленная дщерь, которой тоже суждено стать великой воительницей.

— И муж?

Мальчик-переводчик смутился еще больше.

— У воительниц нет мужей, они берут для семени и утех тех свободных мужчин, которых захотят.

— А если ее подруга захочет этого мужчину?

— Скорее всего, она не станет возражать. Привязанность к одному мужчине — это слабость, недостойная воительницы.

Быть может мне и в самом деле стоит остаться здесь, а не идти в Золотую Империю. Мисха, которая каждую свободную минутку посвящала изучению языков и обычаев Ии-Тии, говорила, что законы там строги, хотя и справедливы, рабство запрещено, но чужестранцев не очень-то любят. Здесь ей обещали защиту сильных женщин и всех мужчин, которых она только захочет. _Главное, чтобы мне не пришлось отрезать себе правую грудь_ , — подумала Дени.

После, придя в отведенные ей покои и покормив Хестер, Дени снова задумалась о том, чтобы остаться в Баясабаде. Правда, следовало посоветоваться с сиром Джорахом, который наверняка будет недоволен таким выбором Дени. Она вспомнила и о том поцелуе, что он украл у нее в доме Соли. Что значил тот поцелуй? Она провела пальцем по своим губам, вызывая воспоминания. Значит ли это, что сиром Джорахом, как и остальными мужчинами, движет похоть? Это так, Джорах хотел ее как женщину, но Дени чувствовала, что в сладости того поцелуя было что-то еще, что-то такое, чему она не знала названия и не могла облечь в слова. Его любовь была слишком сложной. Вот тирошийцем Даарио Нахарисом и вправду руководит похоть, в этом Дени не сомневалась. Трудно было представить двух мужчин, так несхожих между собой, как Даарио и сир Джорах. Первый был красавцем, а северный рыцарь походил на медведя. Даарио смотрел ласково и смешил ее, тогда как сир Джорах часто хмурился и сердился. Чувства Джораха были ей непонятны и пугали, а вспомнив о тирошийце, Дени и сама ощущала похоть. Может быть стоит позвать синебородого в свою постель, не раздумывая слишком долго, как делают это женщины Баясабада?

— Дорея, — позвала Дени, — царица Пассифлора прислала мне в подарок огромную корзину фруктов и вина. Одной мне это точно не съесть. Сходи в шатры к купцам и пригласи в мои покои Даарио Нахариса. А ты, Ирри, помоги мне расчесать и умаслить волосы, я хочу сегодня выглядеть привлекательно…

***

Ночь спустилась на вольный город Баясабад так же быстро, как спускалась на все города Эссоса. Раз — и словно бы клетку с птицами накрыли темным вдовьим платком. Северные закаты были не такими, они были долгими и алыми, как кровь.

Джорах сидел у костра вместе с другими охранниками купеческого каравана и в свете пламени чинил порвавшуюся упряжь. Охранники: два квартийца из личной гвардии Ксоан Даксоса, лысый тироши и квохорец, сплошь покрытый татуировками, по прозвищу Пятнистый — болтали о жителях приютившего их города.

— А у колодца я видел как одна дамочка с отрезанной сиськой секла мужика, который был выше ее на две головы, а он стоял покорно и только размазывал слезы.

— Эти односисьтые воины — ведьмы, я точно вам говорю, — с сильным акцентом говорил квохорец. — В Астапоре евнухов поят вином мужества, чтобы они не чувствовали боли, а эти поят своих мужиков напитком покорности. Он превращает их в женщин даже без оскопления.

— И страшные эти бабы, словно демоны, — поддержал его квартиец Цоркас. — Я бы с односисьтой ни за какие коврижки не стал спать.

— Это еще ее надо спросить, захотела ли бы она спать с тобой, — засмеялся тирошиец, — Больно уж от тебя воняет.

— Я предпочитаю лиссениек, — не обиделся Цоркас, — вон как раз одна идет сюда. Тю, дамочка, — присвистнул он. Ты не ко мне ли?

Джорах обернулся и увидел Дорею.

— Кхалиси послала за мной? — Джорах поднялся, отложив работу.

— Нет, — она покачала головой. В ее глазах отражалось пламя костра, и от этого она казалась сердитой. — Я принесла тебе вина и фиников. Но это не Дейенерис прислала тебе их.

— Что ж, — Джорах снова опустился на свое прежнее место, — спасибо. Я бы пригласил тебя присесть, но тут не слишком подходящая компания для тебя.

— Почему же? — сказала Дорея с вызовом и села рядом с ним на верблюжье седло. — Достойные мужи, есть из кого выбрать.

Охранники загоготали, квохорец прищелкнул языком и обозвал Дорею непристойным словом на квохорском.

— Придержи язык, Пятнистый, — осадил его Джорах и повернулся к Дорее:

— Зачем ты пришла? Если кхалиси не посылала за мной, то ей может понадобиться твоя помощь. Кто присматривает за девочкой?

— С девочкой возится Мисха, — скривилась Дорея. — А ты беспокоишься о ней, словно она твоя дочь. Вот что я тебе скажу, она не твоя дочь и никогда ей не станет, точно также как кхалиси никогда даже не взглянет на тебя с вожделением. Можешь сколько угодно тешиться напрасными надеждами, но никогда она не полюбит тебя.

— Осторожней, — сказал Джорах, — ты славная девушка, но я…

— Ты глупец, Джорах, а я не славная девушка. Еще недавно я была рабыней для утех, и ты не забыл это, я знаю. Я кое-что понимаю в мужчинах и вижу, как ты сохнешь по той, кто никогда тебя не оценит. О, я сама учила кхалиси и она тоже разбирается в утехах. Я пришла сюда по ее повелению, правда, но она послала меня не за тобой. Сегодня великая кхалиси пожелала видеть в своих покоях того славного тирошийца…

Он схватил ее за руку и потащил подальше от костра и от ухмыляющихся рож охранников. В след им раздался свист и глумливое цоканье квохорца.

— Ты болтаешь ерунду, глупая девка, — сказал Джорах, все еще крепко сжимая Дорею за локоть.

— Я не лгу, — ответила Дорея сквозь злые слезы, — можешь пойти сам и посмотреть. Он сейчас у нее, и если они еще не добрались до постели, то я откушу себе язык.

Джорах выпустил ее руку. Она говорила правду, он и сам знал все это в глубине души, но не хотел верить. Он видел, как тирошиец обхаживает Дейенерис, как разглядывает ее с вожделением, но не хотел думать о том, что и она может его захотеть.  
Он сам виноват в том, что хотел обманываться и мечтать, глядя на звезды.

— Послушай, — сказала Дорея тихо, — я знаю, как тебе больно. Но на свете есть и другие женщины, те, кто оценит…

Она провела по его щеке пальцами.

— Ты спас меня от дотракийцев, я не забыла это. Я не забыла, каким сильным ты был, пока мы шли по горам.

Джорах поднял на нее взгляд.

— И ты помнишь, что я чуть не продал тебя в обмен на лошадь и флягу с водой?

— Этот козопас хотел взять меня в жены, — Дорея упрямо мотнула головой, отчего ее волосы плеснули волной по плечам, — а не в рабыни. Дейенерис кхалу продали дороже, но разница не велика.

— А ты умная девушка, Дорея, — сказал Джорах. — Я рад, что ты не злишься на меня…

— Злюсь, — она сделала шаг к нему и обвила руками его шею. От ее кожи пахло горячим песком и желанием, — я очень злюсь на тебя, Джорах.

Она потянулась и приникла к его губам. Поцелуй был сладок и горяч, и хотя он не мог заглушить его боли, Джорах ответил, сжал в руках гибкий стройный стан Дореи и прижал к себе.

Когда поцелуй закончился, Дорея схватила его за руку и увлекла в темноту под сень мраморной колоннады. Там она скинула тонкую тунику, и ее жаркое тело осветила луна. Джорах сел на портик, а Дорея взобралась к нему на колени, змеей выгибаясь в его руках.  
Он взял ее за бедра и посадил себе на член. Сладко вздохнув, Дорея опустила голову, ее белые волосы закрыли ему на лицо, и на секунду, на краткое мгновение, ему причудилось, что с ним не маленькая лиссенийская шлюха, а его Дейенерис.


	13. двенадцатая

Дейенерис проснулась поздно — ее разбудил солнечный луч, который проник сквозь узорчатое световое окно. Сначала он целовал ее в плечо, потом согрел щеку и, наконец, не выдержал и забрался под ресницы.

Дени проснулась и, повернувшись, посмотрела на подушку рядом с собой. На ней еще оставался след от головы Даарио, но самого синебородого тирошийца уже и след простыл.

Он просыпается рано, как жаворонок, — подумала Дейенерис, — и убегает от меня по делам.

Хотя какие дела могут быть у тирошийца в городе воинственных женщин Баясабаде? Они жили здесь уже вторую неделю, и Дени подумывала о том, чтобы остаться насовсем. Царица Пассифлора была рада предоставить им убежище. Торговый караван Чио Ксоан Даксоса ушел дальше в Золотую Империю Ии-Тии, а здесь остались только Дени и ее спутники. И тирошиец Даарио, который проводил большую часть времени в ее постели.

Сир Джорах ушел с купцами, но обещал вернуться, как только выполнит свою часть сделки с магистром Чио. Когда Дени объявила о своем намерении остаться, сир Джорах сначала, как она и ожидала, принялся горячо спорить, но тогда Даарио напомнил ему, что он не муж принцессы Дейенерис, а только ее слуга. Джорах потемнел лицом и сжал кулаки, но со всем согласился.

Дени поднялась с кровати, накинула халат и заглянула в соседнюю комнату — там Дорея нянчилась с Хестер, а Мисха сидела на широком подоконнике, поджав ноги, и читала свою книгу.

— Как моя девочка провела ночь? — Дени склонилась над колыбелькой. Малышка пустила изо рта слюнку и потянулась к матери руками. Дени взяла ее и приложила к груди, хотя молока у нее стало теперь совсем мало, так что пришлось найти девочке кормилицу. Ей стала та самая воительница, которую Дени увидела на тренировочной площадке во дворце Пассифлоры в первый же день.

— Великая честь для меня вскармливать молоком Звезду, — сказала она, когда к ней обратились с таким предложением. — Моя дочь станет ее молочной сестрой, они вместе будут расти и тренироваться.

С тех пор каждые три часа в их комнаты приходил воспитатель дочери Гранадиллы, кланялся Дейенерис, потупив накрашенные глаза, и забирал малышку для кормления.

Но Дени все-таки нравилось держать Хестер у своей груди. В такие минуты она ощущала, что все в ее жизни было правильно, шло как надо.

— Что нового ты вычитала про Ии-Тии? — спросила Дени у Мисхи.

— Много, моя госпожа, — ответила та. — Там верят в Великого Льва Ночи, верят, что он забирает души умерших, а еще верят, что весь мир произошел от танца Первой Женщины перед Первым Мужчиной.

Дени рассмеялась. Как раз вчера они с Пассифлорой и ее воительницами за ужином наблюдали танец, который исполняли для них тонкие и гибкие мужчины Баясабада.

— Если мне придется танцевать перед мужчинами в Ии-Тии, то может быть лучше останемся здесь? — в ее голосе звучал смех, но Мисха посмотрела на нее очень серьезно.

— Девочкам тут не положено читать книги, моя госпожа, им положено бегать, прыгать, стрелять из лука и сражаться на мечах…

— А еще им удаляют правую грудь в… сколько там тебе? — ехидно спросила Мисху Дорея.  
С тех пор, как караван магистра Чио отправился в Золотую Империю и увел с собой сира Джораха, Дорея стала слишком раздражительна и часто срывала зло на Мисхе.

— Не бойся, — сказала Дени испуганной девочке, — я не позволю никому обидеть вас.

Сидя в тишине с дочерью у груди она вдруг задумалась о том, как несправедливо устроен мир. Дотракийцы с почтением относятся к вдовам Дош Кхалина, но любая другая женщина для них едва ли дороже аракха или узорчатого пояса, и уж точно дешевле коня. В Эль Гуэкане к женщинам относятся куда лучше, но все равно правят городом маленькие мужчины. В Баясабаде мир принадлежит женщинам… но они словно бы стали мужчинами, воинами, а женское отдали своим мужьям.  
Если бы я стала правительницей королевства, — подумала Дени, — я бы сделала так, чтобы мужчины и женщины были бы друзьями, а не соперниками. На мгновение ей представился город с прекрасными строениями и счастливыми жителями, которые радовались долгому лету, тучным полям и здоровым крепким детям.  
Дени вздохнула. Чтобы стать правительницей, нужно вести войну. А на войне, она хорошо это знала, убивают и умирают. Если она захочет завоевать себе королевство, она принесет жителям кровь и слезы, а не радость и счастье…

— Все, что я хочу, — сказала Дени своей дочери, задремавшей у ее груди и выпустившей изо рта пустой сосок, — это найти нам хороший дом и вырастить сад. Я видела его в моем сне, который не лгал. Там мы будем счастливы.

И к нам вернется твой отец, — добавила она про себя. Сейчас эта мечта вдруг показалась ей пустой. Как может вернуться умерший кхал? Или он не умер? Что если Дрого выжил? — ее сердце встрепенулось в надежде. — Тогда он непременно вернется ко мне!

В двери постучали и после того, как Дени разрешила войти, в дверях показался скромный дворцовый служитель.

— У Больших ворот Баясабада, моя госпожа, вас ожидает ваш слуга-рыцарь.

— Вернулся сир Джорах! — подпрыгнула обрадованная Дорея.

— Почему у ворот? — спросила Дени. — Почему его не пустили в город?

Слуга низко поклонился и ответил:

— Он вернулся не один, моя госпожа. Он привел с собой чиновников Золотой Империи, которым запрещено ступать по нашей земле.

Слуга ушел, а Дени положив Хестер в колыбель, попросила Дорею помочь ей одеться.

— Наверное, сир Джорах хочет, чтобы я поговорила с этими чиновниками. Уложи мне волосы тщательнее, Дорея. А ты, Мисха, расскажи, что мне ждать от предстоящего разговора.

Мисха спрыгнула с подоконника и, подавая Дени платье и украшения, принялась рассказывать все вперемешку. И про то, как любят жители Золотой Империи воинскую доблесть, и как презирают смерть. И что они всегда улыбаются, но это совсем не значит, что они добры.

— Они очень вежливы, — говорила она — и умны. Это обильная и богатая земля. Золотая Империя торгует пряностями, драгоценными камнями и золотыми изделиями. Но пуще богатства они уважают знания, ученость и мудрость.

В конце концов у Дейенерис голова закружилась от ее болтовни и она послала Мисху за Ирри и дотракийцами. Ей не хотелось предстать перед этими «мудрыми и учеными» господами совсем без свиты.

— Мисха пойдет со мной, — сказала Дени, когда все было готово. — Не видели ли вы Даарио? Его присутствие сейчас мне бы тоже пригодилось.

— Он еще на рассвете отправился к западным воротом города, — сказала ей Ирри, — и пока не возвращался.

Что ж, это было не очень кстати. Дени решила, что отругает его, когда он вернется. В обычаях женщин Баясабада было бы наказание плетью, и мужчина не должен оказывать сопротивления. На секунду перед Дени мелькнула сладкая картина обнаженного Даарио со следами от плети на гладкой коже, но она поскорее прогнала ее прочь.

— Пусть Мисха сидит с девочкой, — возмутилась Дорея. — Или Ирри. А я пойду с вами…

— Нет, — возразила Дейенерис, слегка удивляясь такой прыти, — Мисха мне нужна, мне может понадобиться переводчик, и Ирри тоже пойдет со мной. Не забывай, моя дорогая, что я все-таки твоя принцесса. — Дени выпрямила спину. — Я не хочу брать Хестер с собой, потому что они наверняка захотят ее увидеть — если они такие ученые, как написано в книге, то наверняка тоже видели звезду, под которой она родилась. Так что смотри, Дорея, ты жизнью отвечаешь за мою девочку.

Она окинула их маленькую делегацию взглядом и снова с сожалением ощутила, какими жалкими они, должно быть, выглядят со стороны. Но на крыльце дворца царицы Пассифлоры Дени ожидал почетный эскорт из четырех прекрасных воительниц в боевом облачении.

Их волосы были собраны в высокие прически, украшенные перьями хищных птиц, удаленную грудь прикрывали короткие накидки из плотного шелка, перетянутые кожаными поясами. В соски же левой груди, точно так же как и в щеках у каждой было вставлено по серьге с рубином. Вооружены воительницы были копьями, короткими мечами и круглыми медными щитами, которые ярко блестели на солнце.

— Мы будем сопровождать тебя про приказу царицы, — сказала одна из воительниц на ломаном общем языке.

— Это хорошо. Я очень благодарна царице Пассифлоре, — ответила Дени. Хотя воительницы не поняли ее слов, но все-таки поняли, что она хотела сказать.

Их процессия, которая теперь выглядела весьма внушительно, отправилась к Большим воротам. Там их действительно ожидал сир Джорах и трое людей такого странного облика, каких Дени никогда еще не видела.

Один был одет в красный короткий халат, широкие шаровары и смешные остроносые туфли, по виду которых трудно было представить, что в них можно ходить. На его макушке сидела колоколом высокая шапка с длинным обезьяньим хвостом, который соскользнул вперед, когда человек поклонился Дейенерис. Второй мужчина был одет в кожаную кольчугу с нашитыми на нее медными ромбами. На голове у него был шлем в виде головы дракона, а в руке он держал длинный лук. За его поясом было заткнуто два меча с золочеными рукоятями. Третий был в длинном широком халате, на котором извивались золотые змеи и распускались цветы лотоса. Лицо у этого человека было выбелено и накрашено, словно у актера в театре, так что только по его высокому, почти с сира Джораха, росту и широким плечам, Дени поняла, что это мужчина. Чуть поодаль от ворот слуги пришельцев раскинули шелковый шатер, уже развели костер и готовили еду.

— Эти жители Золотой Империи, кхалиси, захотели познакомиться с вами, — сказал сир Джорах.

Дени улыбнулась ему, заглянула в его лицо и едва удержалась, чтобы не броситься обнимать его. Она и сама не думала, что так соскучилась по своему медведю. Но сейчас ее внимания требовали гости.

Самый маленький из них, в обезьяней шапке, поклонился еще раз, пристально глядя на нее узкими глазами и прощебетал что-то высоким голосом, словно птичка.

— Кажется, он поздоровался, — сказала Мисха, — но я не уверена, простите меня, кхалиси, я ведь никогда не слышала как разговаривают итийцы.

— Досточтимый Син Чу приветствует вас, — сказал на общем языке тот, что был одет как женщина. — Досточтимый Син Чу — главный чиновник города Сойки, что лежит на самой границе Золотой Империи. Меня зовут Ку Лунь, а этого доблестного мурая — Хлинг Ченсо. Мы сопровождаем нашего господина в его путешествиях.

— Я приветствую господина Син Чу, — ответила Дени, глядя на низенького итийца, — и вас, Ку Лунь, и вас, Хлинг Ченсо.

Ку Лунь защебетал по-итийски, переводя, а Син Чу улыбаясь, кивал головой, отчего обезьяний хвост на его шапке шевелился как живой.

К изумлению Дени, выяснилось, что итийцы прибыли вовсе не за тем, чтобы посмотреть на Хестер, хотя до них из столицы Великой Инь и доходили сведения о предсказаниях по поводу ее рождения. Син Чу, как правитель приграничного города, был обязан проверять всех чужеземцев, которые прибывают в Золотую Империю и отсылать донесения в специальный департамент в Столице.

Итийцы еще долго щебетали, сыпали похвалами чудесной коже Дейенерис и цвету ее глаз, но самое важное Дени узнала только в самом конце, когда уже устала стоять на солнцепеке, улыбаться и кланяться. Если она захочет поселиться в Золотой Империи, ей придется выйти замуж, потому что незамужняя женщина не может владеть имуществом.

— Это несправедливый закон, — сказала Дени, — а что если муж мой умрет?  
— Тогда имущество женщины переходит к новому мужу. Или к другим родственникам мужского пола. Вам такой закон кажется несправедливым, но Золотая Империя живет согласно нему веками…

Дени на секунду подумала, что могла бы выйти замуж за Даарио Нахариса, и эта мысль развеселила ее.

— Могу ли я выбрать мужа по своему желанию, или должна выйти замуж за кого укажут?

Итийцы, улыбаясь и кланяясь, заверили ее, что ни принуждать ее к браку против воли, ни торопить с этим решением Золотая Империя не станет.

Когда они с Джорахом, наконец, простились с итийцами, дав обещание подумать и вскоре оповестить о своем решении, Дени спросила его:

— Ты думаешь, мне стоит согласиться и поселиться среди этих странных людей?

Джорах пожал плечами:

— В итийцах не больше странного, чем в жителях Эль Гуэкана, кхалиси. И уж точно меньше, чем в этих, — он кивнул на сопровождавших их воительницах.

Это была правда, но Дени снова, как это часто бывало, почувствовала досаду от того, как прямо Джорах возражал ей.

Его не было так долго, — думала она, искоса поглядывая на суровое лицо своего рыцаря, — и я скучала, даже сама не зная об этом. Но вот он вернулся — и я снова недовольна. Она улыбнулась своим мыслям, и Джорах увидел ее улыбку, но понял ее совсем иначе.

— Не стану скрывать, кхалиси, что мне не нравится этот город, хотя вас тут и приняли так хорошо. Я прожил долгую жизнь и видел всякое, но жить тут мне бы не хотелось.

— Ты и в Эль Гуэкане не хотел задерживаться, сир, — мягко возразила ему Дени. — С тех самых пор, как мы покинули кхаласар моего солнца и звезд, я только и делаю, что бегу.

— Я обещал, что у вас будет дом. И я не отступлю от своего слова, — ответил Джорах, прежде чем они вошли в покои, которые занимала Дени во дворце.

— Ах, наконец-то! — воскликнула Дорея, едва они вошли. Она вскочила с узорчатого кресла, на котором сидела и повисла у Джораха на шее, а потом, ничуть не стесняясь, поцеловала его в губы.

Дени опешила, наблюдая эту сцену. Дорея совсем потеряла стыд? Или она имеет право так обращаться с Джорахом, ее, Дени, рыцарем?

Джорах, меж тем, отстранил от себя Дорею, глядя мрачнее тучи.

— Мне пришлось дойти почти до самой столицы, — сказал он, прочистив горло. — Жадный квартиец все не хотел отпускать меня. Иначе бы я вернулся раньше.

Дени вдруг почувствовала слезы, подступающие к глазам, и тут же разозлилась еще больше, потому что никак не могла понять причину этих слез.

— Где Хестер? — спросила она у Дореи, стараясь, чтобы охватившее ее смятение не отразилось ни на лице, ни в голосе.

— Ее покормили, кхалиси, и она спит у себя в кроватке, словно ангел, — ответила Дорея, скромно потупив глаза, словно бы уже устыдившись своего порыва.

— Что ж, сир Джорах с дороги, приготовьте ему ванну и предупредите на кухне — сегодня я хочу, чтобы наш ужин был праздничным.

— Если позволите, Дейенерис, — сказал сир Джорах, — я бы хотел поздороваться с принцессой.

Дорея убежала исполнять приказания, а Дени провела Джораха в спальню к малышке.  
Та спала в кроватке, засунув маленький пухлый кулачок в рот. Ее темные ресницы подрагивали, словно ей снился какой-то сон.

Джорах склонился к малышке и нежно провел рукой по ее волосам.

— Я привез принцессе подарок, — сказал он, улыбнувшись Дейенерис. — Если вы позволите, кхалиси…

— Конечно, сир, — Дени смотрела на Джораха, склонившегося над ее дочерью со странным чувством. Она вдруг увидела, что путешествие не далось ему легко: он похудел, лицо осунулось и на висках серебрились седые волоски. Это они отдыхали в Баясабаде эти две недели, а он служил Чио Ксоан Даксосу только для того, чтобы оплатить ее, Дейенерис, желания. И даже теперь привез подарок для ее малышки…

Тот достал из-за пазухи деревянную игрушку — красного дракончика, внутри у которого загремели семена, и положил девочке на подушку. Игрушка была такая красивая, покрытая цветным лаком и искусно расписанная, что Дени захотелось взять ее в руки и рассмотреть поближе.

— Настоящее чудо, — сказала она, склонившись над колыбелью малышки рядом с Джорахом.

— Это безделица, кхалиси, — сказал Джорах тихо. — У меня нет подарка для вас, но Золотая Империя — богатая страна, в которой много настоящих мастеров, художников, лекарей и ученых.

— Ты вернулся ко мне — это уже подарок, — сказала Дени. — Что до итийцев…  
Они хотят, чтобы я целиком, телом, душой и всем, чем владею, доверилась мужчине…

— Но ведь таков был ваш брак с кхалом Дрого, — сказал Джорах, глядя на нее так пристально, что Дени вдруг стало не по себе.

— Да, это так, — ответила она, — но я тогда была маленькой девочкой. Ты сам называл меня ребенком, помнишь?

— С тех пор вы изменились…

— Да, изменилась, — она подошла к нему ближе, так что почувствовала исходящий от него запах кожи, пыли и пота. Ей нравился этот запах — он вселял в нее уверенность.

— Кхалиси, — начал Джорах едва слышно, — я знаю, что я… Мне нечего предложить вам, кроме своего меча, но клянусь вам, что никакой другой мужчина не будет вам более предан…

Дени поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку, заросшую густой бородой.

— Я очень ценю тебя, Джорах, — сказала она. — Визерис никогда не был мне таким хорошим братом, как ты, но…

Дени видела, как лицо Джораха окаменело от ее слов, но ей все равно не хотелось давать ему повода надеяться.

— Поговорим об этом позже, — сказала она, отвернувшись к высокому окну. — Все равно для покупки земли и дома в Золотой империи у меня нет денег.

Джорах по-прежнему стоял у кроватки Хестер и не спешил отвечать.

Наконец, после долгой паузы, он произнес:

— Простите меня, кхалиси, но у вас есть драконьи яйца. Даже за одно из них можно купить такой дом, что в нем не стыдно будет жить и королеве.

Драконьи яйца. Ее единственная ценная вещь. И ее единственное утешение. У Дени заболел живот, едва она подумала, что придется расстаться даже с одним из них. Да и как выбрать? Каждое было драгоценным и по-своему прекрасным.

— Позже, — выдавила она. — Теперь ступай, тебе надо вымыться и отдохнуть с дороги…

Она обернулась и посмотрела на Джораха, стараясь взглядом смягчить суровость своих слов.

Когда тот ушел, она прошла в свою спальню к сундуку в котором хранились драконьи яйца. Руки ее дрожали. В глубине души она понимала, что Джорах прав, и если она действительно хочет вырастить сад для своей дочери, она должна будет пожертвовать подарком Иллирио. Но — боги свидетели — она не находила в себе сил даже приподнять крышку сундука и посмотреть на прекрасные лаковые чешуйки — каменные и живые одновременно.

Наконец она решилась, откинула крышку, и из ее груди невольно вырвался крик — драконьих яиц в сундуке не было!


	14. Chapter 14

— Говори, кто входил сюда, пока меня не было?! — Дейенерис чувствовала, как в ней закипает драконья ярость. Дорея, заливаясь слезами, стояла перед ней на коленях, лицо ее горело от пощечин.

— Никто, кхалиси! — плакала она. — Клянусь вам!

Дени снова замахнулась, но ее руку остановили жесткие пальцы. Джорах, вымытый и переодетый в чистое, лицом был черен, словно туча.  
— Не надо, — сказал он тихо, — она говорит правду.

— Но как? — ярость Дени мгновенно растаяла, теперь она сама была готова расплакаться. — Куда они могли деться? Здесь никого…

И тут словно ледяная змея ужалила ее в самое сердце. Даарио… ее тирошийский синеволосый любовник, ушел утром, пока она спала. Но разве мог он? Она на секунду вспомнила его яркие синие глаза, от взгляда которых у Дени алели щеки и подгибались колени, его нежные руки, гладкую кожу и вечную улыбку на его прекрасном лице.  
И представив все это, Дени ответила сама себе: он мог, он любил ее тело, но была ли ему нужна Дейенерис? В глубине души она всегда знала ответ, но пряталась от него. Удобные кровати и шелковые простыни королевского дворца вместе с ласками наемника ослепили ее. Как она могла быть столь глупой?

— Это Нахарис, так ведь? — спросил сир Джорах. — Когда он ушел?

— Еще утром, — сказала Дени и без сил опустилась на кровать. — Теперь его не догнать…

— Драконьи яйца — редкость, кхалиси, — возразил Джорах. — Я найду его и верну их вам, клянусь.

— Но ведь ты только что… — Дени было стыдно снова посылать Джораха в путь, даже не дав отдохнуть как следует, кроме того… Кроме того, глядя на его угрюмое лицо и брови, сурово сведенные к переносице, она не ждала ничего хорошего для Даарио Нахариса, если Джораху удастся настигнуть беглеца. Пожалуй, она больше не увидит своего любовника живым. Неужели мне жаль его? — ужаснулась она на мгновение, а потом ответила сама себе: — Нет, мне не жаль его жизни, но боги свидетели, мне бы хотелось еще раз взглянуть в его лживые глаза, прежде чем его прекрасная голова скатится с плеч от удара длинного меча моего свирепого медведя.

— Будет лучше, если мы обратимся к царице Пассифлоре, — сказала Дени, хорошенько все обдумав. — Ее женщины-воины лучше тебя знают эти места и быстрее сумеют выследить вора.

— Услуги царицы могут стоить дорого, кхалиси, — возразил Джорах, — как бы она не захотела присвоить себе драконьи яйца, если их вернут ее…

— Замолчи, болтливый мужчина! — перебил его грозный голос. В дверях стояла воительница Гренадилла, ничуть не менее внушительная, чем сир Джорах и гораздо более него рассерженная. Она одна из немногих жительниц Баясабада хорошо знала общий язык и поэтому царица Пассифлора часто поручала ей разговоры с Дейенерис. Но никогда еще Дени не видела воительницу в таком гневе, едва переведя дыхание, она вскричала снова: — Не смей поганить своим лживым языком нашу великую царицу!

Дени заметила, как напряглись мускулы у Джораха на челюстях и положила руку ему на предплечье, чтобы он не вздумал отвечать. Между тем Гренадилла выждала паузу, в течение которой буравила рыцаря ненавидящим взглядом, а потом продолжила, обращаясь теперь уже к Дейенерис:

— Мы услышали о твоем несчастье, о, мать Звезды, и полны горя из-за того, что такое гнусное преступление произошло под нашим кровом. Это все из-за того, что ты неосмотрительно привела сюда невоспитанных чужих мужчин. Но наша царица знает, что такое честь и посылает десять лучших следопыток, чтобы догнать вора и затем подвергнуть его справедливому суду. Этого же мужчину, — Гренадилла презрительно указала на Джораха мощным подбородком, — мне поручено также взять под стражу, ибо он может оказаться сообщником первого.

-Нет, — быстро возразила Дени, — сир Джорах верен мне и точно не был сообщником тирошийца. Он вошел в Баясабад уже после того, как Даарио покинул меня вместе со своей добычей.

— Все равно, — Гренадилла продолжала настаивать. — Наша всемилостивейшая царица не может ему позволить разгуливать по городу свободно до тех пор, пока мы не поймаем вора и не убедимся в его непричастности.

— Хорошо, — Дени решила уступить, — он будет в моих покоях, но я не дам отправить его в темницу.

Минуту-другую Гренадилла думала, переводя тяжелый взгляд с нахмуренного сира Джораха на Дени и даже за заплаканную Дорею, но потом все-таки согласилась, взяв с Дени обещание, что ее медведь не покинет отведенных ей комнат без разрешения царицы Пассифлоры.

— Под страхом смерти! — заявила воительница, прежде чем оставить их.

Когда она ушла, Дени устало обвела взглядом притихших приближенных.

— Что ж, — сказала она, — теперь нам остается только ждать. Мисха, сходи на кухню и узнай, не готов ли ужин. Дорея, утри лицо и не держи на меня зла, я сожалею, что ударила тебя. Иди к Хестер, слышишь, как она плачет? Сир Джорах, перестань мерить комнату шагами, словно загнанный зверь, сними перевязь с мечом, сядь на кровать и расскажи мне еще о Золотой Империи Ии-Тии.

Все послушались ее, Дорея ушла в спальню девочки, а сир Джорах со вздохом опустился на мягкую перину кровати. Дени подумала, что ему, наверное, хотелось бы лечь и уснуть, вместо того, чтобы развлекать свою капризную королеву рассказами, но предложить ему это она не посмела.

Он принялся рассказывать о том, как разумно, хотя и сурово устроена жизнь в Золотой Империи, где каждый житель видит цель жизни и долг в том, чтобы выполнять свою роль как можно лучше. Как прекрасны изделия, выходящие из рук тамошних мастеров, которые больше других цветов любят красный.

— Как мой гербовый дракон, — вставила Дени.  
— Да, как ваш герб, Дейенерис, — кивнул сир Джорах. — Итийцы не знают трехглавых драконов, да и те, что действуют в их преданиях не похожи на драконов древней Валирии. И все-таки может быть некоторые из Итийцев видели драконов, когда Валирийская Империя переживала свой расцвет. Все знания Ии-Тии собраны в огромной библиотеке в столице. Здание этой библиотеки превосходит все, что я когда-либо видел. Даже башня Хайтауэров и здание Цитадели в Староместе — просто детские игрушки по сравнению с ней…

Пока Джорах рассказывал, Дени смотрела на его лицо, и думала о совсем другом. О Дорее, о том, как она обрадовалась встрече с сиром Джорахом и о том, как тот остановил руку Дейенерис… О том, что связывает этих двоих… Если они любят друг друга, — думала Дени, — я не должна препятствовать их счастью. Но что-то внутри нее мешало ей согласиться с этими мыслями. Может ли рыцарь быть верен своей королеве, если любит другую? Должна ли королева испытывать ревность к женщине своего рыцаря? От этих мыслей ее затошнило, она скривила рот, и сир Джорах обеспокоенно спросил, не сказал ли он чего-то неприятного.

— Нет, нет, — успокоила его Дени, — я задумалась о другом. Я так долго была одна, так долго скиталась, Джорах.

Ей приснился дракон. Тот самый, что приходил в ее сны когда-то давно в дотракийском море, когда она еще была маленькой испуганной девочкой. И сир Джорах был тогда со мной, — подумала она во сне. — Да, — ответил Дракон, словно прочитав ее мысли. Он повернул свою огромную голову, разинул пасть и дохнул огнем на скорчившегося в углу человека — Джораха! — которого тут же охватило черное пламя. — Нет! — закричала Дени и проснулась.

В комнате было темно и тихо. Когда глаза Дени привыкли к темноте, она разглядела сира Джораха, который вытянулся на полу у изножия ее кровати. Но еще раньше она его услышала — храп рыцаря был похож на рык зверя.

 _Вот почему мне приснился дракон_ , — беззвучно рассмеялась Дени, тихонько сползла с кровати и заглянула в детскую. Дорея и малышка Хестер тоже спали, а Мисха сидела у окна с маленькой свечкой и книгой.

— Твои глаза заболят, если будешь читать в такой темноте, — сказала Дени шепотом, подойдя к ней и усаживаясь рядом.

— Так, госпожа, — согласилась девочка, — а если я не узнаю чем закончилась эта история про ледяную принцессу, заболит мое сердце.

Дени улыбнулась. Ее маленькая переводчица была умнее многих мужчин, которые назывались мудрецами.

— Когда-нибудь, когда у нас будет свой дом, ты расскажешь мне эту и все другие истории, которые прочитала.

Сказав это, Дени вдруг поняла, что решилась — если воительницам удастся вернуть ее драконьи яйца, она продаст одно, чтобы купить землю и дом в Золотой Империи. Хватит им всем скитаться и мечтать.

— Сир Джорах, — глаза Мисхи блестели в свете свечи золотые, словно глаза дракона, — сказал, что в Золотой Империи есть много других книг и самая большая библиотека из известных.

— Да, но я не хочу жить в столице, — сказала Дени. — Мы будем жить в тихом месте, и вырастим сад…

— Лимонных деревьев, — закончила за нее Мисха, — я помню, госпожа.

— Да. Но предаваться праздным мечтам ни к чему. Я хочу, чтобы мои мечты стали явью, и они станут. А еще я хочу, чтобы мои приказания выполнялись — я ведь посылала тебя за ужином, прежде чем, уснуть.

— И я выполнила ваше приказание, госпожа. Я принесла запеченной баранины, сладкого лука, грибов и кровяной колбасы, повар дал мне еще рисовых лепешек и ореховой пасты, большой кувшин вина и засахаренных груш. Я не смогла все это донести, и он послал со мной двух поварят, которые помогли мне.

— Так где же весь этот пир?

— В вашей комнате, госпожа. Сир Джорах запретил вас будить, мы поели вчерашнего хлеба и легли спать.

— Иногда сир Джорах слишком обо мне заботится, — покачала головой Дени и поднялась. — Идем за мной, только тихо…

***

Испуганный мальчик-переводчик с подведенными глазами говорил заикаясь, словно бы Дени произносила немыслимые дерзости, какие и переводить страшно.

Между тем на лице Пассифлоры не отражалось гнева. Скорее она смотрела на Дени с жалостью и сочувствием. Они сидели в тихих залах дворца, куда царица позвала Дейенерис, чтобы сообщить новости о поиске коварного Даарио и украденных яиц.  
Но вместо новостей, неожиданно, разговор зашел о сире Джорахе и о решении Дени покинуть Баясабад.

— Если ты сейчас не можешь показать мужчине, где его место, то в Ии-Тии он поработит и предаст тебя.

Дени тоже постаралась улыбнуться снисходительно.

— Сир Джорах не предаст меня, как предал Даарио. Они совсем разные, царица.

— Они мужчины, — Пассифлора ухмыльнулась снисходительно. — И должны отвечать за свое племя. Когда один мужчина совершает грех против женщины, все остальные в Баясабаде должны понести наказание. Легкое, но неотвратимое, такое, чтобы запомнилось.

Мальчик переводил слова своей царицы с такой гордостью, что Дени не выдержала.

— Тебя тоже накажут? — спросила она у него.

— Да, госпожа, — ответил он, потупив глаза. — Могучая госпожа Гренадилла уже прислала весть, что похититель едва не ушел от них, но выдал себя, попытавшись продать яйцо дракона за слишком низкую цену — чувствовал погоню и торопился. Не пройдет и недели, как его и ваши сокровища доставят в Баясабад, и тогда состоится казнь. Меня тоже накажут.

— И ты согласен с этим?

— Мужчина — сосуд греха, госпожа. Если не наказывать его время от времени, им овладевают демоны. Он убивает невинного, лжет, изменяет…

Пассифлора резко прервала мальчика, недовольная тем, что он самостоятельно вступил в разговор с Дени и тот кинулся целовать руки царицы.

— Вы, добрая госпожа, можете убедиться, что наказание мужчин в нашем городе — справедливы и не наносят травм. Сейчас всемилостивейшая царица накажет меня за дерзость, и вы увидите.

Дени поставила кубок с вином на стол и поднялась.

— Нет, пусть царица Пассифлора простит меня, но я не хочу смотреть на наказание.

_Тем более, что не так уж оно безболезненно, как ты говоришь — иначе почему в твоих больших глазах стоят слезы._

Она поклонилась царице, сказала, что обдумает ее слова и попросила разрешения удалиться. Царица не возражала. Уходя, Дейенерис слышала за спиной тихие всхлипывания мальчика.

Она шла по прохладным коридорам дворца и никак не могла понять, что ей все это напоминает. Ни разу в жизни не видела Дени столь чудно устроенное общество, и все-таки оно казалось ей знакомым.

— Визерис! — вдруг поняла она. Визерис был помешан на наказаниях и винил ее во всех бедах, которые случались с ними. Она была виновата даже в том, что им нечего было есть, или в том, что ему пришлось унижаться перед пентошийскими или лиссенийскими купцами.

В ее покоях было тихо. В залах никого не было, так что на секунду Дени испугалась, что Джорах, вопреки ее приказаниям, решил сбежать из отведенных им комнат. Поэтому она вздохнула с облегчениям, когда нашла его в детской. Он покачивал колыбельку Хестер, которая поглядывала на него ясными черными глазками и улыбалась.

— Где же Дорея? — спросила Дени, взяв дочку на руки.

— Они с Мисхой отправились к городским воротам. Наши итийские друзья устроили там торговлю разными диковинами. — ответил Джорах. — Что сказала царица?

Дени пожала плечами.

— Что они поймали вора и привезут его в город меньше, чем через неделю.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Джорах, но в его голосе Дени не слышала настоящей радости.

 _Он устал_ , поняла она. _Устал от этого странного города, как и я._

— Как только мои яйца вернутся ко мне, мы уедем отсюда, Джорах, — сказала Дени, надеясь успокоить его. — Царица Пассифлора оказалась вовсе не так гостеприимна, как мне показалось в начале. Этот город мне не подходит.

— Куда мы отправимся, Дейенерис? — спросил Джорах осторожно.

— В Ии-Тии, как ты и предлагал. Там мы продадим одно из яиц… белое, — быстро добавила она, чтобы не передумать. — И купим большой дом с садом.

— Осмелюсь напомнить, Дейенерис, что…

— Я помню, сир, — прервала она Джораха. — Мне придется выбрать мужа. Что ж, тебе ведь я могу доверять?

Дени видела, что Джорах смутился и покраснел от этого смущения. Ей стоило труда не рассмеяться, так забавно он выглядел.

— Конечно, я не люблю и никогда не полюблю тебя так, как любила кхала Дрого. Ты мне словно старший брат. Но у Таргариенов в обычаях жениться на сестрах. Для того, чтобы у моей дочери был дом и человек, который будет хранить ее, я выйду за тебя по иитийским законам.

Дени ожидала, что Джорах обрадуется, но он молчал, нахмурившись и глядя в пол.

Наверное, она слишком резко высказала свою волю. Дени подошла к Джораху поближе и заглянула ему в лицо:

— Разве не этого ты хотел? Или, быть может, Дорея...

Он качнул головой, но потом все-таки посмотрел на Дени:

— Этого, Дейенерис. Больше всего на свете я хотел именно этого — быть вам мужем и отцом малышке Хестер.

Он улыбнулся. Дени всегда успокаивала его улыбка. Так случилось и сейчас.

***  
Он чувствовал горечь. Сколько бы он не убеждал себя в том, что Дени постепенно привыкнет к нему и полюбит, что на большее он не мог и не имел права рассчитывать, что на самом деле ее решение — счастье, ему все равно было горько.

Дени дала ему понять, что собирается выполнить супружеский долг сполна, и, видят Боги, он хотел ее так сильно, как ни разу в жизни не хотел женщину, даже Линессу. Хотел и страшился этого. Страшился как мальчишка того, что ему предстояло. Дени уже не невинная девочка, которая принимает мужчину таким, каков он есть. Она умеет доставить радость, но и сама будет требовательной. В долгие часы своего заточения во дворце Пассифлоры, Джорах много раз представлял Дени на брачном ложе, обнаженной и жаждущей, и всякий раз покрывался испариной от смеси желания и ужаса. Кроме того, чаще всего он представлял Дени лежащей на шкурах в северной, пахнущей дымом и смолой, горнице. Он с удивлением осознал, что потеряв навсегда, навсегда отказавшись от надежды вернуться домой, на Медвежий остров, стал тосковать о нем куда больше прежнего. И то, что никогда Дени не войдет в его бревенчатую усадьбу, не увидит замшелых валунов, омываемых серой, холодной волной, не проведет пальцами по резьбе на усадебных воротах, отравляло его радость.

Да еще Дорея, когда Дени объявила о своем решении, сначала посерела лицом, словно укушенная гадюкой, а потом, улучив момент, когда они остались наедине, обвила его шею руками и зашептала жарко, в самое ухо:

— Она не хочет тебя, но ты ведь всегда знаешь, где найти утешение, правда?

Дорея была ему не нужна. И меньше всего ему хотелось утешаться в ее объятиях.

— Когда мы купим дом, ты сможешь найти себе достойного мужа.

Дорея отпрянула, не на шутку разозленная.

— Среди этих узкоглазых итийцев в обезьяньих шапках?

— В Ии-Тии приходит много торговых караванов. Я найду тебе мужа среди квартийцев, тирошийцев или кого захочешь, и Дейенерис не будет возражать.

Дорея хотела что-то сказать в ответ, но потом поджала губы и ушла в комнату к малышке. И больше не разговаривала с ним, хотя они вынужденно проводили много времени в замкнутом пространстве.

С ней и с Дейенерис.

Которая вела себя с ним как и прежде, словно ничего не изменилось — иногда капризничала и отдавала приказания, иногда была милой или даже игривой. Однажды в один из вечеров они вместе читали книгу итийских сказок, которую Дени отняла у Мисхи. Читали по очереди, путаясь в незнакомом языке и то и дело начиная хохотать над тем, как смешно звучали на языке итийцев привычные слова.

— Гонь — джу, — выговаривал Джорах. — Это принцесса. Кхалиси.

Дени даже захлопала в ладоши.

— Гонь-джу, — повторила она. — Скажи еще!

Джорах повторил.

— Быть может, вы хотите, чтобы я называл вас так, вместо «кхалиси»?

Дени поцеловала его в щеку.

— Нет. Это слишком смешно. Что там дальше в этой сказке, Мисха?

Девочка ответила из своего угла, не отрываясь от другой книги.

— Из башни принцессу спас воин.

— Он взял ее в жены?

Мисха подняла голову, припоминая.

— Нет, он отвез ее принцу. В Ии-Тии простой воин не может взять в жены принцессу.

Дени это не понравилось и она обиженно надула губы.

— Мы найдем сказку, в которой принцесса спасает воина, — сказал Джорах. — Вот, смотрите, — он переворачивал листы, разыскивая нужную картинку. И нашел. На пожелтевшей от времени странице оживал тонкий рисунок. Дракон, похожий на усатую змею, нависает над израненным юношей в итийской смешной шапке с длинным хвостом, а высокая девушка с белым лицом, одетая в красное шелковое одеяние, закрывает его своим телом.

Дени понравилась картинка, она задумчиво водила по ней пальцем.

Такие вечера скрашивали беспокойство и ожидание. И потом Джораху часто казалось, что не смотря ни на что, это было самое счастливое время в его жизни.

Но оно закончилось в тот день, когда отряд Гренадиллы вернулся в Баясабад, волоча за собой окровавленного пленника.


End file.
